


Szklanka na wpół pełna

by rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Homelessness, M/M, New York City
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy przyjeżdża do Nowego Jorku, aby spełnić swoje marzenia. Po fali niepowodzeń spotyka Adama, który oferuje mu swoją pomoc. Jego życie powoli się stabilizuje... a Adam na nowo przewraca je do góry nogami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To był ostatni dzień stycznia, a cały Nowy Jork otulała śnieżna, puchowa otoczka. Miasto wyglądało jak ze świątecznego filmu. Po wilgotnym, błotnistym Bożym Narodzeniu była to miła odmiana, jednak Tommy po stokroć wolał błoto i dodatnie temperatury, niż metrowe zaspy i minus dziesięć stopni przy bezwietrznej pogodzie. Może czasem spadł deszcz i ławki w Central Parku były mokre, więc podczas jednej nocy ześlizgiwał się z nich co najmniej kilka razy, ale przynajmniej nie było choćby najmniejszej szansy zamarznięcia na śmierć.

Dziś już w południe temperatura wyniosła trzynaście stopni poniżej zera i uparcie spadała, aby o dwudziestej osiągnąć dumne minus osiemnaście i pół. Tommy słyszał rozmowy przechodniów, którzy powtarzali opinie synoptyków, że to prawdopodobnie zima stulecia. 

Świetnie, kurwa.

Tommy naprawdę bał się, że jeszcze kilka nocy spędzonych w parku i rano po prostu się nie obudzi. 

Czasami mógł rozgrzać się kawą, którą kupował razem z zeschniętym pączkiem za drobne wrzucane do czarnego futerału przez nielicznych przechodniów, nagradzających go za grę na sfatygowanej gitarze. Nie byli zbyt hojni, bo od kiedy przyjechał tu w październiku (i skończyły mu się wszystkie pieniądze wzięte z domu i zarobione na trzech chałturach w pubie przy Sto Trzydziestej Wschodniej), w motelach przemieszkał tylko tydzień. I to pięć dni od razu po przyjeździe. Dawało to jeden dzień w grudniu (kiedy ktoś przypadkowo wrzucił mu banknot studolarowy i Tommy uciekł, zanim pechowy darczyńca się zorientował) i jeden w styczniu (kiedy zarobił tyle, że rezygnując z kolacji spędził noc w całkiem przyjemnych – ciepła woda i zero karaluchów! – warunkach). 

Błąkające się po Central Parku wolontariuszki namówiły go raz na noc w schronisku dla bezdomnych, ale szybko stamtąd uciekł; niesamowicie depresyjne miejsce, a poza tym Tommy był zbyt dumny, aby tam zostać. Da sobie przecież jakoś radę sam. 

W ciągu dnia jeździł na niezliczone przesłuchania do lepszych, gorszych i tych całkiem beznadziejnych zespołów, a po południu wracał do Parku, aby do północy (a czasem dłużej) grać, starając się zarobić chociaż na kolację.

Żałował, że nie śpiewał zbyt dobrze. To by mu bardzo pomogło. Śpiewająca gitarzystka dwie alejki dalej zawsze zarabiała na nocleg, kolację, a często też nawet na śniadanie.  
Dziękował Bogu, że miał całkiem niezłą odporność. Inaczej już po kilku tak zimnych nocach złapałby zapalenie płuc i umarł, skulony pod swoją (od połowy listopada nazywał ją już „swoją”) ławką. 

O dwudziestej trzeciej było już tak zimno, że Tommy postanowił zagrać ostatnią piosenkę i zwinąć się do całodobowej kawiarni, bo wydawało mu się, że na jedną kawę już zarobił. Skulił się, starając ochronić od lodowatego wiatru, zesztywniałymi dłońmi grając kolejne akordy. Nagle opuszczone w dół oczy zarejestrowały zwalniający cień, zaledwie kilka kroków od niego. Nie odważył się unieść wzroku nawet wtedy, gdy tuż naprzeciw niego zatrzymała się para butów w lamparcie cętki. Osobliwy widz nie ruszył się o krok, aż Tommy zagrał ostatnie nuty jednego z utworów Led Zeppelin. Odetchnął głęboko i podniósł głowę.

Zobaczył szeroki, sympatyczny uśmiech i szczerze zaciekawione, promieniście niebieskie oczy. Kosmyki czarnych włosów opadały nonszalancko na czoło, a usiane piegami policzki pokrywał delikatny rumieniec wywołany mroźnym powietrzem.

\- Byłeś dobry. Nawet bardzo dobry. – Głos miał ciepły i łagodny.

\- Dzięki – mruknął Tommy. Z żalem zauważył, że nieznajomy nie sięgnął nawet po portfel, aby dorzucić kilka dolarów do skromnej sumy zmiętych banknotów leżących w futerale.

\- Umiesz też śpiewać? 

Tommy pokręcił przecząco głową. – Niestety nie. Przykro mi.

\- To zagraj mi coś. Mam ochotę pośpiewać. Umiesz coś Queen?

Spojrzał na bruneta, przeczesując palcami swoje blond kosmyki. Nie dziwił się, że chciał śpiewać Freddiego. Był co najmniej tak samo ekstrawagancki. Krzykliwa, różowa marynarka wystająca spod rozpiętego turkusowego płaszcza. Czarne, skórzane spodnie ciasno opinające szczupłe, długie nogi. Zabawny, wysoki kapelusz magika ozdobiony pawim piórem. No i te buty. Był niczym najbarwniejszy ptak, tak bardzo wyróżniający się wśród i tak kolorowego nowojorskiego tłumu. 

Tommy wzruszył ramionami i zagrał _I want to break free_. Nieznajomy znał się na rzeczy; śpiewał czysto, w rytmie, a głos miał naprawdę niesamowity. Niektóre dźwięki wydobywające się z jego ust sprawiały, że Tommy miał gęsią skórkę. Zdziwiłby się, gdyby brunet nie był profesjonalnym wokalistą lub nie grał na Broadwayu. 

Ostatnie słowa umilkły tuż zanim palce Tommy’ego zagrały ostatnie nuty utworu. Tommy podniósł wzrok znad strun gitary na swojego osobliwego widza. Stał teraz bliżej, mniej w cieniu. Zauważył, że oczy nieznajomego ozdobione były mocnym, ciemnym makijażem. Brokat z powiek częściowo spadł na policzki i nos. Z pewnością był artystą. Jak zresztą chyba każdy w tym mieście.

Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się szeroko i nieznacznie skłonił – Adam.

\- Tommy – uścisnął krótko wyciągniętą dłoń. Była chłodna, ale bardzo miękka.

\- No więc, Tommy – Adam włożył dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza i przekrzywił z zaciekawieniem głowę – W jakim zespole grasz? Chętnie wybrałbym się na koncert. 

Blondyn pokręcił głową i przykucnął, aby włożyć zarobione drobne do kieszeni, a gitarę do futerału. 

\- Na razie w żadnym. – powiedział pod nosem.

Brunet milczał przez kilka sekund, wyraźnie analizując jego odpowiedź, ton głosu, a także fakt zarabiania grą na gitarze w jednej z alejek Central Parku. Tommy wiedział, że nieznajomy połączył wszystkie fakty, na pewno zauważył też podarty rękaw skórzanej kurtki. Niezależnie od jego woli, poczuł na policzkach rumieniec wstydu.

Nie rozumiał jednak sam dlaczego; nie znał go przecież, dlaczego więc przejmował się, co o nim pomyśli?

\- Jesteś bardzo zmęczony? Może napijesz się ze mną kawy? 

Tommy był wdzięczny, że Adam nie dopytywał. Już samo spanie w parku i nędzne próby zarabiania grą na gitarze uważał za wystarczająco upokarzające. Nie potrzebował, aby nieznajomy poruszał ten temat. 

Jednak… Spojrzał na niego zaciekawionym wzrokiem. Nie był uprzedzony, ale to było przecież oczywiste. Nawet idiota przez sekundę nie pomyślałby inaczej. 

Jak powinien to powiedzieć?

-Hm… - zwilżył językiem wargi. Czy nie będzie zbyt szorstki? Nie znał go, ale mimo to nie chciałby go urazić. - Ja… cóż, nie umawiam się z facetami. 

Adam zamrugał kilka razy, na jego twarzy malowało się zdziwienie. W jednej sekundzie blondyn poczuł się jak totalny idiota. Po kilku sekundach dzwoniącej w uszach Tommy’ego ciszy, brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokręcił głową. 

\- A kto tu mówi o randce? – zachichotał. – Zapraszam cię na zupełnie niezobowiązującą kawę w ramach podziękowania za ten mały występ. – Zbliżył się i uspokajająco położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, utrzymując jednak dystans. – Spokojnie, Tommy, żadnej randki. Mój chłopak nie byłby z tego zadowolony.

Tommy poczuł pogłębiający się rumieniec zażenowania. – Przepraszam, ja… O rany, nawet nie wiem, co powiedzieć. – Zawstydzony, opuścił głowę i podrapał się z roztargnieniem po karku. – Cholernie mi głupio, nie powinienem…

Adam machnął ręką. – Daj spokój, nie przejmuj się. – Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco do blondyna, który wziął w dłoń futerał i zarzucił na plecy wyglądający na ciężki plecak. – Gotowy?

Tommy pokiwał głową i wraz z całym swoim dobytkiem ruszył alejką w ciemność ramię w ramię z kolorowym nieznajomym. 

 

* 

 

\- Założę się, że często podrywają cię faceci. 

Tommy spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na swojego rozmówcę. – A niby czemu? 

Brunet wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem. Może masz taki typ urody.

Tommy nie odpowiedział. To było dziwne. Nieznajomy był dziwny. Podniósł kubek i wypił dwa łyki ciepłej jeszcze kawy. Z każdą sekundą cisza stawała się oraz bardziej niezręczna. 

\- Przepraszam, nie powinienem tego mówić. 

\- Nie przepraszaj, nie masz za co. – Podniósł wzrok znad kubka i przeniósł go na Adama, który w zamyśleniu wodził palcem o krawędzi filiżanki. Brunet uśmiechnął się od nosem.  
– No więc… Czym się zajmujesz? 

Zanim odpowiedział, przyszła do nich kelnerka, proponując dolewkę kawy. Adam pokręcił głową, dziękując grzecznie i obdarzając dziewczynę uroczym uśmiechem. Tommy pomyślał, że pewnie właśnie nim zjednywał sobie ludzi. Nie wiedział na pewno, ale wyobrażał sobie, że z takim podejściem do życia musi mieć duże grono przyjaciół. 

\- Jestem aktorem. Musicalowym.

Spodziewał się takiej właśnie odpowiedzi. Nie wyobrażał sobie, aby tak barwna postać pracowała jako księgowy czy kierownik kadr. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o tym, jak Adam wyglądałby w okularach, garniturze i tych lamparcich butach. 

\- Więc Broadway?

\- Głównie. – przytaknął. – Czasem z niektórymi musicalami jeździmy do Europy. Właśnie wróciliśmy z Francji. 

\- Brzmi świetnie. – uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Jego rozmówca pasował idealnie do szalonych imprez na francuskich riwierach. 

Adam obdarzył go tym samym uśmiechem, co kelnerkę. Zdjął marynarkę i odwiesił ją na krzesło obok. Pod nią miał zaskakująco zwyczajną koszulkę, której biel podkreślała niedawno zdobytą opaleniznę. Szczupłe ramiona tak jak policzki i szyja były całe pokryte piegami.

\- Masz kalifornijski akcent. 

\- To pytanie? 

Brunet zaśmiał się perliście. – Prawie. Robię do niego podchody. – Nadal uśmiechnięty, pochylił się w jego stronę, patrząc z zainteresowaniem na blondyna. – Skąd przywiało cię do Nowego Jorku, Tommy?

\- Burbank, Los Angeles. Choć przez chwilę mieszkałem też w Jacksonville na Florydzie. - nie wiedział, czemu o tym mówił. Nie powinien chyba dzielić się z nieznajomym takimi szczegółami. Jednak coś w spojrzeniu Adama mówiło mu, że mógł mu śmiało zaufać. 

\- Czego nie robi się dla ukochanej, co? 

Tommy przytaknął. Rzeczywiście, pojechał tam za jedną ze swoich byłych dziewczyn. Nie pytał skąd Adam to wiedział. Przez tych kilka godzin spędzonych w jego towarzystwie upewnił się w przekonaniu, że nowy znajomy jeszcze nie raz go zaskoczy. Był prawdziwą indywidualnością. 

Siedzieli tak niemal do szóstej. Adam opowiedział mu o musicalach, podróżach, swoim chłopaku (także aktorze), a nawet o ukochanej mamie. Tommy zrewanżował się szczerą opowieścią o podróży do Nowego Jorku i codziennej walce o muzyczny kontrakt. Brunet nie ciągnął go za język. Pozwolił się wygadać, nie wtrącając się zbytnio. Tommy pomyślał, że zrobiłby karierę jako terapeuta.

W końcu Adam powiedział, że musi iść na poranną próbę, a Tommy miał na dziś zaplanowanych kilka przesłuchań. Brunet szybciej wstał od stolika, rzucił na niego kilka dolarów. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi zanim Tommy zdążył coś powiedzieć. Odwrócił się jeszcze raz tuż przed wyjściem i powiedział z uśmiechem:

\- Do zobaczenia, Tommy.


	2. Chapter 2

Przesłuchania były beznadziejne. Zespoły naprawdę złe, ich gra i muzyka wołały o pomstę do nieba. Tommy wrócił do parku już przed czternastą, więc do wieczora zarobił nieco więcej niż dotychczas. Do kawy mógłby dokupić dziś nawet dwa pączki. Albo papierosy. Rany, tak dawno nie palił. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że może przymusowo rzucił przez przypadek palenie?

Zmienił repertuar na The Rat Pack. Może to też zaważyło na kilku dolarach w futerale więcej?

Grał kolejne utwory, myślami będąc jednak przy swoim wczorajszym osobliwym widzu. Nie sądził, że w wiecznie pędzącym mieście znajdzie się ktoś, kto na chwilę zwolni, posłucha jego muzyki, spędzi z nim wieczór przy kawie. Żałował, że codziennie w każdym miejscu Nowego Jorku przewija się tylu ludzi, że najprawdopodobniej nigdy więcej już go nie spotka. 

Jednak wczorajsze spotkanie dawało mu nadzieję, że jeszcze spotka tu kogoś, kto żyje tym samym rytmem co on.

Chwilę po jedenastej w alejce znów zrobiło się pusto. Ostatni widzowie rozeszli się do domów, zostali tylko stali rezydenci Central Parku. Tommy usiadł na ławce i sięgnął do futerału, aby przeliczyć zarobione pieniądze. Dziś wystarczy mu na naprawdę niezłego hot-doga u meksykańskiego sprzedawcy przy wschodnim wejściu do parku. 

Nie czuł się śpiący mimo, że poprzedniej nocy nie odpoczął przecież nawet przez chwilę. Usiadł więc wygodnie i dalej grał – tym razem dla siebie samego – swoje ulubione utwory.  
W myślach dośpiewywał kolejne wersy, których muzyka płynęła przez jego palce. 

_I want to wake up in a city that never sleeps_   
_And find I'm king of the hill, top of the heap…_

\- Right through the very heart of it, New York, New York.. – usłyszał nad sobą znajomy, łagodny głos. Spojrzał w górę z zaskoczeniem, bo nie spodziewał się zupełnie, że go w ogóle ponownie usłyszy. – Nie posądzałbym cię o Sinatrę, Tommy. 

\- Nowy Jork w końcu zobowiązuje. – odpowiedział Tommy z uśmiechem. 

Adam usiadł przy nim na ławce. Nosił dziś szary, wełniany płaszcz i obcisłe spodnie w jakiś zwierzęcy wzór. W dłoniach trzymał dwie kawy na wynos. Oczy znów miał pomalowane ciemnym eyelinerem i ozdobione złotym i turkusowym brokatem. Najwidoczniej zauważył badawczy wzrok Tommy’ego, bo zaśmiał się i przetarł dłońmi policzki, na które osypały się świecące drobinki.

\- Miałem dziś spektakl. Kończymy późno i z reguły nie chce mi się już potem w garderobie zmywać makijażu. Ach, zapomniałbym! – Wyciągnął kubek z gorącym napojem w jego stronę. – To dla ciebie. 

Tommy z wdzięcznością odebrał z jego rąk kawę i wziął dużego łyka, czując jak rozgrzewa go od środka. – Dzięki.

Brunet uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Kawę wypili w milczeniu, które tym razem nie było ani trochę tak krępujące jak chwile ciszy między nimi poprzedniego wieczoru. Dziś czuli się już lepiej w swoim towarzystwie, o wiele bardziej komfortowo. Tommy pomyślał, że mógłby się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.

Tym razem opowiedział Adamowi o rodzinie, którą zostawił w Burbank. Jakim był szczęśliwym, ukochanym dzieckiem, najmłodszym z trójki, który w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat zapragnął zacząć życie na własny rachunek, wyjeżdżając do Nowego Jorku, aby zarabiać na tym, co umie i co kocha. Na muzyce. 

Okazało się, że Adam z podobnego powodu przeprowadził się tu z New Jersey. Spełnił marzenia o byciu gwiazdą Broadwayu, dla osiągnięcia tego celu rzucając nawet college przy wsparciu i aprobacie rodziców. To było siedem lat temu, więc Adam starał się pocieszyć Tommy’ego, że prędzej czy później on też dopnie swego. 

Rozmawiając, trochę podśpiewując i żartując, siedzieli tak do rana. Kiedy wzeszło słońce, a w Central Parku pojawili się pierwsi przechodnie, Adam podniósł się z ławki tak energicznie, jakby dopiero co wstał po dobrym, ośmiogodzinnym śnie. 

\- Wstawaj, Tommy! Zaśpiewajmy im coś wesołego na dobry początek dnia. 

Tommy zagrał pierwsze nuty _All you need is love_. Każdy to zna, więc był pewien, że Adam sobie poradzi. 

I tak właśnie było.

Adam zaśpiewał fenomenalnie; zarówno pod względem technicznym, jak i biorąc pod uwagę reakcje nowojorczyków. Śpiewał z uśmiechem na twarzy mimo wczesnej pory, uprzejmie kłaniał się kobietom, tańczył z prowadzonymi do pobliskiego przedszkola dziećmi. A widzowie umieli to docenić. W kilka minut takiego występu zarobił więcej niż przez cały ostatni tydzień. 

Kiedy wybrzmiały ostatnie nuty utworu, Adam ukłonił się nisko, zbierając niemal takie same brawa, jakie w wyobrażeniu Tommy’ego zbierał co wieczór w teatrze. Również w jego własnej opinii całkowicie zasłużone. 

Adam odwrócił się i skłonił także jemu. Tommy roześmiał się i nagrodził go głośnymi oklaskami. 

Widzowie rozeszli się, wracając do swoich spraw. Brunet spojrzał na zegarek. – Muszę uciekać. Znów mam dziś poranną próbę. – Ruszył wzdłuż alejki ku południowemu wyjściu z parku. Odwrócił się jeszcze przez ramię i pomachał. 

Tommy pomyślał, że jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał tak radosnego człowieka. 

*

W poniedziałek Tommy był w fatalnym nastroju. Czuł, że łapie go przeziębienie, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić w żadnym wypadku. Zarobił tylko dwa dolary, bo najwyraźniej nowojorczycy byli spłukani po weekendowych szaleństwach, a za to mógł kupić co najwyżej paczkę zapałek. Adam nie pojawił się przez kilka następnych dni, a Tommy musiał przyznać się przed samym sobą, że brakowało mu towarzystwa. Jakiegokolwiek towarzystwa. Z Adamem miło się rozmawiało, a był jedyną osobą, z którą Tommy tak naprawdę zamieniał więcej niż dwa słowa dziennie. Brakowało mu ich rozmów, które prowadzili tak już od ponad tygodnia. Ponadto musiał spać czujniej, bo straż miejska patrolowała teraz wieczorami park w poszukiwaniu śpiących na ławkach bezdomnych, których eskortowała prosto do schroniska lub od razu do aresztu. 

Jednak Adam przyszedł, choć nieco później niż kilka dni temu. Jak zawsze uśmiechnięty, znów miał na sobie turkusowy płaszcz i kolorowy makijaż. We włosy wplecionych miał kilka różowych i zielonych piór. Dumnie dzierżył w dłoniach małą paczkę, którą wręczył zdumionemu Tommy’emu. 

\- Z pozdrowieniami od mojego chłopaka. 

Zaciekawiony, rozerwał brązowy papier, w który opakowano kwadratowy karton. Otworzył go. Jego wzrok padł na kolorowe, prześlicznie ozdobione kremem, lukrem i cukrowymi perełkami babeczki.

\- Adam, nie powinienem tego brać. – wychrypiał.

\- Dlaczego? Brad uwielbia gotować, zrobił je specjalnie dla ciebie. 

Spojrzał na niego. Był niesamowicie wdzięczny za to, co dla niego robił, a przecież nie musiał. Był zafascynowany tym, jak dobre serce miał Adam.

\- Dziękuję. 

Adam uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie. 

Tommy odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym zasępił się. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, przygryzając w zamyśleniu dolną wargę. Nagle wyjął z kartonu jedną babeczkę i położył ją na dnie futerału. 

Adam podniósł brew do góry, niechybnie zastanawiając się, co właściwie robi Tommy. 

\- Zaczekaj tu chwilę.

Brunet kiwnął głową i przysiadł na skraju ławki, biorąc do ręki leżącą na niej gitarę. Tommy szybkim krokiem skręcił w następną alejkę i poszedł aż na sam jej koniec, zatrzymując się przy młodym Latynosie, skulonym na ławce, otulonym cienkim kocem. Więcej gestykulując niż naprawdę mówiąc, wręczył mu karton i - unosząc kąciki ust w słabym uśmiechu – położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Chłopak, ciągle z paczką w ramionach, przytulił mocno Tommy’ego i uścisnął mu dłoń. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego jeszcze raz, po czym wrócił niespiesznie do swojej ławki, na której zastał Adama grającego Imagine.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz grać.

Usiadł obok niego, pochylając się i sięgając z futerału zostawione tam chwilę wcześniej ciastko. Ugryzł mały kawałek. Fantastyczne.

Adam zagrał jeszcze kilka nut i uśmiechnął się do blondyna, odkładając na miejsce gitarę. 

\- Nie umiem. – powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Mój były chłopak nauczył mnie tego jednego utworu, potrzebowałem tego jakiś czas temu na któreś przesłuchanie. – Włożył zmarznięte dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza. – Żeby nauczyć się grać, potrzeba czasu. Ja jestem zbyt leniwy i efekty chciałbym widzieć natychmiast. – Zaśmiał się głośno.

Tommy uśmiechnął się do niego. Lubił jego szczerość.

\- Jeśli będziesz potrzebował tego kiedyś na przesłuchanie, może ja będę potrafił ciebie czegoś nauczyć. – ostatnie słowa przerwał ostry kaszel, kłujący go w płucach. Obiecał sobie, że odłoży dzisiejszy zarobek, żeby jutro kupić jakieś leki.

\- Na pewno się zgłoszę. Obyś nie żałował tej oferty. – Adam odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Jak ci smakuje?

\- Niesamowita. – odpowiedział z na w pół pełnymi ustami Tommy. – Podziękuj ode mnie Bradowi. 

Brunet kiwnął głową. Zawiał chłodniejszy wiatr, wyjął więc z kieszeni czapkę i założył ją. Wskazał głową na Latynosa. – Kto to?

Tommy spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Adam zauważył delikatną zmianę w jego oczach. 

\- Javier. W każdym razie utrzymuje, że taki ma pseudonim. Jest tu już drugi rok. Opowiadał mi kiedyś swoją historię, ale jego angielski praktycznie nie istnieje, a z kolei ja nie znam hiszpańskiego na tyle, aby dokładnie go zrozumieć. – Obaj obserwowali młodego Latynosa pochłaniającego z apetytem kolejne babeczki. - W każdym razie chciał zrobić tu karierę muzyczną. Ostatnio się poddał, stracił chyba nadzieję. Chce być jak najszybciej w domu, więc wszystkie zarobione pieniądze zbiera na bilet powrotny do Meksyku. Możesz domyślić się chyba, jak wygląda jego codzienny jadłospis. 

Adam zamyślił się nad tymi słowami. Tommy pomyślał, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak pochłoniętego własnymi myślami, tak małomównego. Siedzieli w ciszy jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym Adam niespodziewanie wstał z ławki i otrzepał płaszcz ze śniegu. 

\- Muszę załatwić parę spraw. Do zobaczenia jutro. – Po czym odszedł alejką, brnąc przez zaspy, nadal tonąc w rozmyślaniach.

Myślał o tym, że nigdy nie spotkał nikogo o równie dobrym sercu, co Tommy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zbliża się sesja, więc postaram się wrzucać kolejne rozdziały na czas, choć niestety niczego nie mogę obiecać.  
> Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze: Marona (jestem ciekawa Twoich scenariuszy;) ), Dra (spokojnie, drama będzie;p), Till (też uwielbiam Cheeksa :) )... Miło mi czytać Wasze słowa :)  
> Ale nie przedłużam już, zapraszam na rozdział :)

Tuż po wschodzie słońca obudził go delikatny dotyk na ramieniu. Sen miał niespokojny i płytki, więc zerwał się gwałtownie, oddychając szybko, jakby właśnie przebiegł milę. 

\- Spokojnie, Tommy. To tylko ja.

Odwrócił głowę w kierunku dobiegającego go łagodnego głosu. Zamrugał. Zobaczył promieniste, niebieskie oczy dosłownie kilka centymetrów od swojej twarzy. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ich błękit przepleciony jest nielicznymi jasnozielonymi plamkami. Tym razem nie miał makijażu; usiane piegami policzki były zarumienione od mrozu, a oczy okalały ledwie widoczne, drobne zmarszczki świadczące o tym, że brunet śmiał się bardzo często.

\- Co tu robisz o tej porze? - Zapytał Tommy na tyle głośno, na ile pozwalało mu na to przeszywające kłucie w gardle.

Podźwignął się i usiadł w pozycji siedzącej. Przetarł oczy, odganiając resztki snu. Znów poczuł kłujący ból w gardle i dreszcze na całym ciele, a mięśnie bolały go tak, jakby właśnie wyszedł z siłowni po morderczym treningu. Nie potrzebował nawet termometru, aby wiedzieć, że właśnie dorobił się grypy. 

Niech to szlag.

\- Przyniosłem ci coś. 

Tommy spojrzał podejrzliwie na małą, papierową torbę, którą trzymał w dłoniach Adam. 

\- Co to jest? 

Zauważył już wcześniej, że jego nowy znajomy nigdy nie przynosił mu jedzenia, a przynajmniej nie licząc słodkich babeczek. I tak Tommy by niczego nie przyjął. Od niego czy kogokolwiek innego. Miał swoją dumę i honor - na jedzenie chciał zarabiać sam. A jeśli po całym dniu grania mu się to nie udawało, to trudno. Zje coś jutro. I cieszył się, że Adam to rozumie, mimo że Tommy nigdy w życiu by mu o tym nie powiedział. 

Adam wydawał się rozumieć więcej, niż inni.

Brunet wzruszył ramionami. – Wczoraj okropnie chrypiałeś, a kaszel do najłagodniejszych też nie należał. – Wcisnął mu torbę w ręce, zanim mógł w jakikolwiek sposób zaprotestować. Blondyn otworzył torbę i zajrzał do środka. Jego oczom ukazała się cała masa opakowań z lekami oraz butelka wody. – Advil i Tylenol weź teraz, a potem po jednej tabletce co cztery godziny. A ten syrop kiedy tylko będzie męczył cię kaszel. – Zawahał się, niepewny reakcji Tommy’ego, jednak chwilę później położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Ku jego zadowoleniu nie strącił jej.

Tommy westchnął. – Adam, ja…

\- Wpadnę wieczorem, żeby sprawdzić jak się czujesz. – Przerwał mu w pół słowa. – I czy w ogóle wziąłeś te leki. – Puścił do niego perskie oko i zachichotał na widok blondyna kręcącego głową i uśmiechającego się słabo. 

Pomachał mu i żwawym krokiem odszedł alejką. Tommy odpakował leki i połknął wszystkie nakazane mu tabletki, wsłuchując się w słabnący w oddali głos Adama nucącego jakąś nieznaną mu piosenkę.

*

Syrop rzeczywiście pomógł. Po południu kaszlał już tylko sporadycznie, jednak ból mięśni pozostał. Przypuszczał, że potrzebował jeszcze kilku dni na lekach, aby całkowicie wyzdrowieć. Ciągle jednak miał gorączkę. Na zmianę trząsł się z zimna i pocił z gorąca, a lek w ogóle na to nie działał. Jednak czuł się całkiem dobrze. I jeśli zima odejdzie za dwa tygodnie tak, jak przewidywano, to wszystko będzie w porządku. 

Nie miał siły jechać na żadne zaplanowane na dziś przesłuchanie. Grał więc w parku od samego rana, co równało się z zarobieniem znacznie większej ilości pieniędzy niż zwykle - nawet mimo tego, że potrzebował odpoczynku o wiele częściej niż dotychczas. Trzydziestominutowa drzemka raz na kilka godzin wpływała dobrze na jego samopoczucie i wzmacniała dodatkowo działanie leków. 

Zarobił sporo, co jednak nie znaczyło, że zarobił na nocleg. Nowy Jork był cholernie drogi i zarobienie w ten sposób na noc w choćby najbardziej podrzędnym motelu graniczyło z cudem. Tommy nie poddawał się, jednak jednocześnie nie oczekiwał zbyt wiele. 

Adam wrócił wieczorem - tak, jak obiecał. Był jednak kilka godzin wcześniej, dopiero zaczynało zmierzchać. Tym razem nie miał na sobie makijażu, więc Tommy wywnioskował, że dziś nie miał żadnego spektaklu. Przyniósł im obu gorące latte, które Tommy z wdzięcznością przyjął. Kilka palących gardło łyków sprawiło, że poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się w jego zmarzniętym ciele. 

Siedzieli na ławce, w milczeniu pijąc kawę. Nagle Adam wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, ostrożnie i z wahaniem kładąc ją na czole Tommy’ego. Skóra bruneta była miękka i ciepła mimo przerażającego zimna, jakie pochłaniało cały Nowy Jork; jakby sam emitował swoje własne ciepło, roztaczając je wokół. 

Tommy poczuł gęsią skórkę, kiedy dłoń Adama dotknęła jego czoła. Bezpieczeństwo i czułość. Jak gdyby jego mama była tu teraz z nim i przykładała dłoń do jego rozpalonego czoła, kiedy był dzieckiem. Ale nie do końca. Jakaś iskra. Pęd krwi w jego żyłach. Ale też zwykła potrzeba przytulenia. Dreszcze.

Nie wiedział, co się z nim działo. Musiał mieć co najmniej trzydzieści dziewięć stopni.

\- Jesteś rozpalony. Od dawna masz gorączkę?

Tommy wzruszył ramionami. – Chyba od rana. Chociaż ciężko mi stwierdzić, sam rozumiesz. 

Adam westchnął głęboko. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Pogrążony we własnych myślach dopił w milczeniu resztę kawy, zerkając kątem oka na Tommy’ego wygrywającego na gitarze nieznane mu melodie. 

Tommy zatonął w granej przez siebie muzyce. Nie mówił tego Adamowi, ale były to jego autorskie piosenki. Przez lata skomponowane już w całości, z napisanymi do nich słowami, które nucił teraz w głowie. 

Nagle, kilkanaście minut później, przez tę barierę dźwięków dotarł do niego głos Adama.

\- Zamieszkaj u mnie. 

Palce zsunęły się po strunach gitary, która wydała z siebie kilka fałszywych dźwięków, po czym zamilkła, jakby sama była ciekawa tej konwersacji. Tommy błyskawicznie odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Adama. Na pewno się przesłyszał. Na pewno.

\- S-słucham?

Adam westchnął głęboko i usiadł bokiem, aby widzieć dokładnie blondyna.

\- Zamieszkaj u mnie, Tommy. 

\- Jesteś nienormalny. Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz. 

\- Posłuchaj mnie. – Adam położył dłonie na jego ramionach, powstrzymując od wstania z ławki. Spojrzał mu w oczy. – Jest zima i jesteś chory. To na razie grypa, ale czy chcesz dostać zapalenia płuc? W tym tempie i przy tych temperaturach to nieuniknione, a doskonale wiesz, co się wtedy z tobą stanie. –Tommy opuścił głowę. Nie chciał przyznać się przed nim, że spędzało mu to sen z powiek. –Potrzebujesz dachu nad głową przynajmniej do czasu, aż wydobrzejesz. A tak się składa, że mam wolny pokój. 

\- Adam, daj spokój…

\- To ty daj spokój, Tommy. – Przerwał mu w pół zdania machnięciem ręki. Brzmiał poważnie. Tommy’emu zdawało się że widzi cień zmartwienia przebiegający przez jego twarz. – Potrzebujesz opieki. Tak naprawdę dziwi mnie, że zachorowałeś dopiero teraz, biorąc pod uwagę całe te pogodowe wariacje. I to, że na zimę w Nowym Jorku przywiozłeś tylko skórzaną kurtkę. – Spojrzał na niego karcącym wzrokiem, aż Tommy poczuł wypływający na blade policzki rumieniec. – Pomóż sam sobie. A poza tym, od kilku tygodni szukam współlokatora i trafiam ciągle na jakichś świrów. 

\- Co skłania cię ku myśli, że ja nie jestem jednym z nich? – Powiedział Tommy podnosząc brew do góry. 

Adam odwzajemnił szeroko uśmiech. – A ciebie, że ja też nim nie jestem?

Głośny śmiech Tommy’ego przeszedł w okropny, gardłowy kaszel. Adam spojrzał na niego kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową.

\- Adam, doceniam to, ale…

\- Nie ma żadnego „ale”. Niby jakie masz argumenty przeciw, co?

Tommy milczał, bo tak naprawdę nie mógł znaleźć dobrej riposty. Adam miał rację – potrzebował dachu nad głową, a nawet nie mógł się wykręcić tym, że będzie sprawiał mu kłopot, skoro i tak miał wolny pokój.

\- Nie musisz tego robić. – powiedział w końcu – Przecież ty mnie w ogóle nie znasz. Chcesz ryzykować zaproszeniem do swojego domu obcego człowieka..?

\- Nie muszę. – zgodził się Adam. – Ale chcę. Poza tym nie czuję, jakbyś był obcy, Tommy. – Adam pokręcił głową – Po tych dwóch i pół tygodnia mam wrażenie, że znam cię całkiem dobrze. – Jego usta wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. – Wiem, że kiedyś pracowałeś jako barman i kazali ci nosić biały uniform. I że to nie jest twój ulubiony kolor. – Tommy uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie, o którym opowiedział Adamowi zaraz na początku ich znajomości. Okazało się, że Adam też był kiedyś kelnerem i nosił podobny strój. Z tą różnicą, że on naprawdę lubił to ubranie. – Wiem, że przyjechałeś tu nie tylko, aby spełnić swoje marzenie, ale także aby dorównać sukcesom starszego rodzeństwa. I że twoja mama piecze najlepszą szarlotkę na świecie… Z czym pewnie bym polemizował, gdyby nie to, że moja mama piec nie umie w ogóle. - Uśmiechnął się, widząc chichoczącego na te słowa Tommy’ego. – A ty też wiesz o mnie sporo. Nie jestem świrem, który w kieszeni nosi kuchenny nóż. – Mrugnął do niego. – Noszę jedynie lakier do włosów.

Tommy zaśmiał się ponownie. – To rzeczywiście nie czyni z ciebie wariata.

\- Sam widzisz. – Adam zaśmiał się i ponownie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Daj spokój, Tommy. Sam widzisz przecież, że to najlepsze wyjście.

Blondyn westchnął. Nie miał już żadnych kontrargumentów. Czuł się pokonany. – Niech będzie. Ale tylko dopóki nie wyzdrowieję. – Adam uśmiechnął się szeroko i wstał, biorąc w ręce plecak Tommy’ego, aby ten spakował gitarę. – Spłacę cię co do centa, obiecuję.

Adam przewrócił oczami. - Pogadamy o tym, jak będziesz się wyprowadzał. Gotowy?

Tommy zamknął futerał z gitarą i założył go na ramię. Wyprostował się i kiwnął głową. Adam uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i poklepał go po ramieniu. Pierwsze lampy zaczęły się powoli zapalać, gdy kiedy szli alejką ku południowemu wyjściu z Central Parku.


	4. Chapter 4

Materac na podłodze pełnił funkcję łóżka, na którym spał jak zabity od ponad czternastu godzin. Uważał, że nigdy nie spał na niczym tak wygodnym, ale to może kwestia nocowania na twardszej od kamienia ławce przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy. 

Poprzedniego wieczoru ledwie zdążył rozejrzeć się po salonie, podczas gdy Adam przygotowywał mu pościel i świeże ręczniki. Apartament na ostatniej kondygnacji dziewięciopiętrowej kamienicy był duży i przestronny. Nieliczne meble, czarno-biała kolorystyka i dużo pustych przestrzeni potęgowały to wrażenie. Oprócz kuchni i łazienki, apartament miał dwa duże pokoje, salon, mały balkon i wyjście na dach prosto z holu. Naga cegła na jednej ścianie salonu kontrastowała z białym tynkiem obklejonym filmowymi plakatami, zawieszoną na gwoździach biżuterią i stalowymi wieszakami na kółkach pełniącymi role szaf. 

Nie do końca rozumiał koncepcję materaców na betonowej podłodze zamiast łóżek (tak samo, jak wielkich poduszek na podłodze zamiast foteli i kanap), ale – jak sobie powtarzał za każdym razem, gdy widział w tym mieszkaniu coś, co nie kwalifikowało się w ogólnie przyjęte normy, a zdarzało się to dość często – w końcu Adam był artystą, śpiewającym na Broadwayu i wplatającym sobie we włosy pióra. Tommy nie musiał tego rozumieć. A skoro wszystko działało i – ku jego zdziwieniu – pasowało do siebie perfekcyjnie, nawet nie próbował. 

Nowoczesność, prostota i artystyczny nieład. Nawet Tommy, który kompletnie się na dekorowaniu wnętrz nie znał, musiał przyznać, że został urządzony fenomenalnie. 

Poza tym mieszkanie znajdowało się w centrum SoHo, a to mówiło samo za siebie.

Pierwszego dnia Tommy obudził się już po południu, zegar wskazywał kilka minut po czternastej. Podniósł się z materaca, czując zawroty głowy i ból wszystkich mięśni. Wiedział, że minie jeszcze kilka dni, zanim poczuje się lepiej. 

Wyszedł z drugiej sypialni, której drzwi wychodziły do salonu. Naprzeciwko zobaczył zamknięte drzwi pokoju Adama. Nie wiedział tego na pewno, ale wydawało mu się, że Adama nie było w mieszkaniu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak dziwnie to brzmi, ale obecność Adama wibrowała swoją intensywnością, a teraz niczego takiego nie czuł. Dom był pusty. 

Ruszył w kierunku łazienki, której nie miał jeszcze okazji obejrzeć. Wszedł przez drzwi z matowego szkła do środka. Czerń podłóg i ścian przełamana była srebrem chromowanych szafek i prysznica. Ogromna wanna kusiła Tommy’ego, zapraszając do gorącej kąpieli, ale nadal był tak zmęczony, że bał się, że w niej zaśnie. 

Przemył twarz chłodną wodą czując, że wczorajsza gorączka spadła o co najmniej stopień. Przytknął do skóry ręcznik i znów poczuł senność, kiedy miękki materiał musnął rozpalone policzki. Wyszedł z łazienki, kierując się z powrotem w stronę swojego pokoju. 

Otworzył okno, żeby przewietrzyć pomieszczenie. Przykucnął przy materacu, bo dopiero teraz zauważył, że kiedy spał Adam przyniósł mu butelkę wody i koszyk pełen lekarstw. Połknął kilka z tych, których działanie znał i popił wodą. Położył się płasko na materacu i zagrzebał w pościeli. Mając nadzieję, że kiedy się obudzi gorączka zelżeje i będzie czuł się lepiej, zasnął w sekundzie, gdy dotknął głową ogromnej poduszki. 

*

Obudził go odgłos zamykanego okna. Otworzył oczy i odsunął kołdrę na bok, czując jeszcze większy niż poprzednio ból w mięśniach. Czuł się tak, jakby przebiegł doroczny nowojorski maraton – obolały i wycieńczony. Podniósł się na łokciach i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Za oknem było już czarno, jednak ciemność pokoju rozjaśniał sznurek białych lampek zawieszonych pod sufitem nad drzwiami. Przy oknie zauważył ruch. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył Adama, zasuwającego kremowe zasłony. Brunet odwrócił się i widząc, że nie śpi, podszedł do materaca i ukucnął przy Tommym. 

\- Nigdy się nie wyleczysz, jeśli będziesz spać przy otwartym oknie, Tommy. – Spojrzał na niego uważnie. – Nie pomogą ci nawet te wszystkie lekarstwa. – Z wahaniem wyciągnął dłoń, lecz nie widząc ani nie słysząc sprzeciwu, odsunął z twarzy blondyna grzywkę i położył dłoń na jego czole. 

\- Chciałem przewietrzyć pokój… - wychrypiał z trudem Tommy, czując kłujący ból w całym gardle. 

\- Przyniosę termometr. Gorączka chyba wzrosła. – Powiedział zmartwionym głosem Adam, po czym wstał i zniknął za drzwiami pokoju. 

Tommy próbował podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, ale bolące mięśnie mu na to nie pozwalały. Opadł bez sił na poduszkę, czując się fatalnie, znacznie gorzej niż podczas którejkolwiek zimnej nocy spędzonej w Central Parku. Nawet bez termometru wiedział, że gorączka była jeszcze wyższa niż wcześniej. 

Adam wrócił po kilku minutach, niosąc miskę z zimną wodą i małym ręcznikiem. Obawiał się, że trzeba będzie zbić gorączkę zimnym okładem.

\- Która w ogóle godzina? – Wyszeptał z wysiłkiem Tommy. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo spał.

\- Po drugiej. Właśnie wróciłem z teatru. 

Podał termometr Tommy’emu, który wsunął go do spierzchniętych ust. Adam wsłuchiwał się w jego ciężki oddech, wyczekując końca pomiaru temperatury. W mieszkaniu na dole zaszczekał pies. 

Wreszcie usłyszał charakterystyczne piknięcie. Sięgnął po termometr i włączył lampkę stojącą na podłodze przy materacu. Trzydzieści dziewięć i dwa. 

Westchnął ciężko i włożył ręcznik do miski z wodą, porządnie go zwilżając. Wycisnął nadmiar wody i wilgotny materiał złożył w wąski pasek, kładąc na rozpalone czoło blondyna. Z jego ust wydarło się westchnienie ulgi. 

Adam przyniósł jeszcze jedną butelkę wody i kolejne lekarstwa. Podniósł Tommy’ego do pozycji pół-siedzącej, aby mógł wziąć leki przeciwgorączkowe i przyłożył wodę do jego ust. 

Zwilżył ręcznik po raz drugi i przytknął go do ciepłej skóry. 

\- Adam, kładź się spać. – Mruknął Tommy, oddychając jednak nieco lżej – Nie rób sobie niepotrzebnie kłopotu…

Brunet wzruszył ramionami, choć wiedział, że Tommy nie mógł tego zobaczyć; okład zasłaniał mu także powieki. – Jutro poniedziałek, nie gramy spektakli. Mam wolne aż do środy. 

\- Ale i tak…

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to. – Przerwał mu w pół słowa. - Trzeba się tobą porządnie zająć, a ja i tak po premierach nigdy nie umiem zasnąć. Za dużo emocji.

\- Mam teraz nieco mniejsze wyrzuty sumienia, dzięki.

Brunet zachichotał. Usta Tommy’ego wygięły się w słabym uśmiechu. Adam miał nadzieję, że powrót poczucia humoru to jedna z oznak ustąpienia gorączki. 

Godziny mijały, a Adam po raz trzeci zmienił wodę na zimniejszą. O piątej ponownie zmierzył Tommy’emu temperaturę. Trzydzieści siedem i pół. 

Adam westchnął z ulgą. Podał blondynowi jeszcze jedną dawkę leku przeciwgorączkowego i otulił go kołdrą. Wyłączył lampkę i wyszedł cicho z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ziewnął przeciągle. Skierował swoje kroki ku własnej sypialni. Postanowił zdrzemnąć się kilka godzin, a potem znów zajrzeć do Tommy’ego. 

Zamknął za sobą drzwi do niemal pustej sypialni, której najważniejszym i niemal jedynym meblem – poza kilkoma długimi wieszakami z dziesiątkami ubrań, stołem z kosmetykami i wielkim lustrem na całej długości krótszej ściany – był ogromny, gruby, obłożony poduszkami materac w kształcie koła.

Zasunął czarno-białe zasłony i założył opaskę na oczy, aby wschodzące słońce nie obudziło go zbyt wcześnie. Nastawił budzik na dziewiątą trzydzieści i zagrzebał się w pościeli, starając się zasnąć. Potrzebował na to niemal całej godziny, bo jego myśli ciągle błądziły wokół emocji dzisiejszego spektaklu. 

Jednak, zupełnie niespodziewanie, to twarz blondwłosego gitarzysty była ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczył w kłębowisku myśli, zanim ostatecznie zmęczenie wzięło górę i razem z porannymi odgłosami ulicy utuliło go do snu.


	5. Chapter 5

Niemal bezszelestne krzątanie się po pokoju wyrwało Tommy’ego ze spokojnego, lecz bardzo płytkiego snu. Uniósł nieco powieki, ale wokół siebie zobaczył jedynie nieprzeniknioną ciemność. Zamrugał. Najwyraźniej zagrzebał się w pościeli tak głęboko, że kołdra sięgała mu aż do połowy czoła. Niech to szlag.

Był nadal niewiarygodnie zmęczony, więc nawet nie odsunął jej aby się rozejrzeć, nasłuchiwał jedynie cichych kroków wokół materaca. Adam był boso. Z dobiegających go odgłosów wynikało, że współlokator Tommy’ego wyniósł właśnie miskę z chlupoczącą głośno o jej ścianki wodą, a także przyniósł nowe pudełka z lekami. Nagle kołdra odsunęła się o kilka centymetrów i miękka dłoń delikatnie dotknęła na kilka sekund jego czoła. 

Nie była zbyt zimna w porównaniu do temperatury jego własnego ciała, więc Tommy założył, że gorączka zelżała. Za to poczuł coś, kiedy Adam dotknął jego skóry, jakby subtelny dreszcz przeszywający jego ciało. Dziwne. Pomyślał, że chyba jednak nie wyzdrowiał jeszcze do końca i nadal potrzebował kilku dni, aby do końca wydobrzeć.

Nie zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, kiedy dłoń zniknęła, kroki ucichły, a drzwi zamknęły się, skrzypiąc cicho. Nastała cisza, kojąca przytępione chorobą zmysły. Powieki ciążyły mu tak, jakby w nocy w ogóle nie spał. Nie miał jednak co do tego pewności – mało co pamiętał z poprzednich kilku godzin. Jak przez mgłę widział chaotycznie pojawiające się przed jego oczami obrazy - pochylającego się nad nim zmartwionego Adama, chłodny ręcznik na czole, dłonie ścierające pot z twarzy i szyi, butelkę wody przy ustach. 

Zmęczone, suche oczy piekły. Zamknął powieki, aby choć trochę im ulżyć. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy znów zasnął głębokim snem.

*

Kiedy znów się obudził, zaczynało zmierzchać. Odsunął kołdrę na bok i położył się na wznak, zbierając siły, aby podnieść się i wreszcie wstać. Zaburczało mu głośno w brzuchu. Zasępił się. Przez ostatnie kilka dni tylko spał, nie martwiąc się o to, czy będzie miał cokolwiek do jedzenia. Zawsze zarobił na jedną czy dwie słodkie bułki, ale tym razem przecież od kilku dni nie zarabiał. Miał przy sobie kilka dolarów zarobionych ostatniego dnia pomieszkiwania w Central Parku, ale to było na tyle. Musiał jutro znów tam pójść.

Miał zamiar poleżeć jeszcze kilka minut, a potem ubrać się i wyjść z domu w poszukiwaniu sklepu, gdzie wydałby tych kilka ostatnich dolarów na coś do jedzenia, ale nagle cicho i powoli otworzyły się drzwi. W szparze pojawiła się czarna, rozczochrana głowa Adama, który – widząc, że Tommy nie śpi – otworzył drzwi na oścież i wkroczył do środka, niosąc przed sobą tacę z parującą miską i kilkoma fantazyjnie ozdobionymi kanapkami. 

\- Nie śpisz. To dobrze. – Postawił tacę na kolanach zdumionemu Tommy’emu, który podźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej – Nie miałbym serca cię budzić, a powinieneś coś zjeść. – blondyn spojrzał do środka miski; widok złocistej zupy sprawił, że żołądek głośno zaczął domagać się jej skonsumowania. Słysząc to, Adam zaśmiał się głośno. – Zrobiłem rosół. Mama mówi, że to najlepsze na grypę. 

Tommy pokręcił głową i westchnął ciężko. Nie chciał mu robić tylu kłopotów. – Adam, naprawdę nie powinieneś…

Brunet machnął ręką, przerywając mu. – Mówiłem ci już, nie przejmuj się. Potrzebujesz opieki, a ja mam kilka dni wolnego.

Tommy spojrzał na niego uważniej. Dziś nie miał na sobie ani grama makijażu. Mimo to, wyglądał promiennie, a piegi na całej twarzy dodawały mu uroku. 

\- Nie masz prób?

Pokręcił głową. - Dopiero w czwartek. – W pokoju zrobiło się ciemno, więc pochylił się, sięgając, aby włączyć lampkę. Rozjarzyła pokój ciepłym blaskiem. Adam przyjrzał się uważnie Tommy’emu. – Dziś wyglądasz dużo lepiej. 

\- Czuję się lepiej. – Przyznał. – Nie wolałbyś spędzić wieczoru ze swoim chłopakiem? – Wrócił do tego, co go nurtowało.

\- Brad dziś pracuje. Widzimy się jutro. 

\- A z przyjaciółmi?

\- Do czego zmierzasz? – Adam odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, z zainteresowaniem przekrzywiając głowę na bok. 

Tommy westchnął. Nie chciał zaczynać tej rozmowy już teraz, wciąż był wyczerpany chorobą. Jednak myślał o tym przez cały czas kiedy nie spał, nie mogąc wyrzucić tego z głowy. Musiał się jednak tego dowiedzieć, bo chociaż Adam sprawiał miłe wrażenie, Tommy zbyt wiele razy zawiódł się na ludziach, aby nie brać tego od uwagę.

\- Ta cała opieka… Jestem ci za nią bardzo wdzięczny, jednak… - Patrzył na swoje drżące ze zdenerwowania dłonie, bojąc się spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Jednak zastanawiam się, czego będziesz żądał w zamian, bo… - nagle zaschło mu w ustach – Dobrze wiesz, że nie mam pieniędzy. Przysięgam, że zarobię i spłacę cię co do grosza, ale… - policzki zaczęły go piec, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. – Nie wiem, _czego_ chcesz ode mnie _teraz_ … - Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział tak cicho, jakby pytał o to samego siebie. 

I chyba poniekąd tak było.

Adam podniósł ze zdumieniem brwi. Milczał. Tommy wziął to za bardzo zły znak. Może rzeczywiście się co do niego pomylił i nie był taki bezinteresowny? Może naprawdę będzie musiał go teraz _spłacić_?

Cisza dzwoniła mu w uszach. Czuł się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. Dotknął swoich policzków; chłodne ze zdenerwowania dłonie przyjemnie chłodziły rozgrzaną ze wstydu skórę twarzy. 

W końcu po jakimś czasie, który Tommy’emu wydawał się wiecznością, Adam odezwał się z wahaniem. 

\- Uważasz, że… Popraw mnie, jeśli źle zrozumiałem… Uważasz, że udostępniłem ci ten pokój i opiekuję się tobą w chorobie tylko po to… - pokręcił w zdumieniu głową – Tylko po to, aby cię pieprzyć? Naprawdę tak uważasz?

Choć brunet starał się jak mógł, Tommy usłyszał drżenie w jego głosie, kiedy wypowiadał ostatnie słowa. Odważył się spojrzeć w górę, na Adama. W jego oczach zobaczył, że jego insynuacja go zabolała. Nie zdenerwowała, a właśnie zabolała. 

Poczuł nagłe ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Pomyślał, że właśnie zachował się jak rasowy dupek. 

\- Ja… To znaczy… Adam… Czyli… ja… Nie? – Zdołał wydukać. Dopiero po fakcie zorientował się, że zabrzmiał wyjątkowo obcesowo. 

\- Cholera, Tommy… - Adam wyglądał na szczerze zmartwionego. I zarazem zażenowanego, że musi się z czegoś takiego tłumaczyć – Przykro mi, że tak się poczułeś. Naprawdę. Niech Bóg mi świadkiem, nie chciałem, żebyś tak to odebrał. – Mówił szybko, jak gdyby chciał tym zatrzymać w miejscu odchodzącego Tommy’ego. – Co takiego zrobiłem, że tak pomyślałeś?

\- Adam, ja… przepraszam… - Tommy zacisnął powieki. Poczuł zbierające się pod nimi łzy wstydu. Jak mógł oskarżyć o coś takiego tak dobrego człowieka, jakim był Adam? – Nic nie zrobiłeś. Po prostu… - Przetarł mocno oczy, aby łzy nie wydostały się spod powiek. - Ciężko jest uwierzyć w taką bezinteresowność. 

Poczuł dłoń bruneta na swoim ramieniu. Dotyk zadziałał kojąco. - Nie zrobiłbym tego po to, aby dobrać się do twoich spodni. Nigdy. – Westchnął. – Wiem, że niełatwo komuś zaufać, zwłaszcza w tak wielkim, często nieprzyjaznym mieście. Obcemu, który zjawia się znikąd i daje dach nad głową. Uwierz mi, Tommy, doskonale wiem, że tak jest. Ze mną też tak było, kiedy tu przyjechałem. 

Tommy uniósł głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć. Nigdy nie opowiadał mu o ciemnych stronach jego przyjazdu. Zawsze upajał się atmosferą Nowego Jorku, starał się przekonać Tommy’ego, jak fascynujące jest to miejsce. Czuł, że ta jedna opowieść urealni wszystkie doświadczenia Adama. 

Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić.

\- Przyjechałem tu jako gówniarz prosto po skończeniu liceum. Jak już ci mówiłem, byłem przez kilka tygodni w college’u, jednak… to nie była moja bajka. Rzuciłem to, chcąc spełnić marzenie o zostaniu gwiazdą Broadwayu. Myślałem, że wejdę do pierwszego lepszego teatru i wszyscy rzucą mi się do stóp. – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Byłem okropnie naiwny.   
\- Pieniędzy od rodziców wystarczyło na miesięczny czynsz w małej klitce, w której mieściło się tylko łóżko. Potem imałem się różnych prac, żeby tylko zostać tutaj i nie musieć wracać na studia. To byłaby porażka, wiesz? – Pokręcił głową – Nie umiałbym spojrzeć sobie samemu w oczy. Za dnia więc bywałem kelnerem, akwizytorem, kurierem na poczcie. A nocą biegałem po teatrach roznosząc swoje portfolio. Ale nikt nie chciał nawet spojrzeć na dzieciaka bez agenta.  
\- Pewnego dnia w mojej kamienicy natknąłem się na jedną z sąsiadek, Joyce. Miała wtedy chyba około osiemdziesięciu lat. Nie znałem jej nawet z widzenia. Kulała. Wracała ze szpitala po założeniu gipsu. Pomogłem jej wejść na trzecie piętro, zrobiłem obiad. Ale nie mogłem jej tak zostawić. Potem pomagałem niemal codziennie. Robiłem jej zakupy, odwiedzałem, kiedy tylko mogłem. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Przypadkiem dowiedziała się, że szukam pracy we wszystkich teatrach. Okazało się, że zna dobrego agenta, syna jej przyjaciółki. Umówiła mnie z nim, zapłaciła za jego roczną pensję. On w kilka dni znalazł mi pracę, której szukałem od miesięcy. Widzisz, Tommy? Widzisz, co chcę powiedzieć? Dobro do nas wraca. – Usta wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu – Nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tym, jak wszystkie babeczki oddałeś temu chłopakowi. Czysta bezinteresowność. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to odświeżające w tym dziwnym mieście. 

\- To zdecydowanie nie jest to samo, co przygarnięcie pod swój dach niemal obcego człowieka. – powiedział z przekąsem Tommy, uśmiechając się jednak delikatnie.

Usta Adama ułożyły się w szeroki uśmiech. – Czepiasz się.

Zaśmiali się obaj.

\- Mówię prawdę. – powiedział Tommy, poważniejąc nieco - To nie jest coś, co robi się na co dzień.

\- Ja też mówię prawdę. Oddałeś temu chłopakowi coś, co go uszczęśliwiło, samemu nie mając tak naprawdę niczego. Oprócz Joyce, nie spotkałem chyba lepszego człowieka niż ty, Tommy. Czułem, że muszę to zrobić, aby twoje dobro także wróciło do ciebie. 

Tommy milczał. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zresztą, co można powiedzieć po czymś takim?

\- Przepraszam, Adam. – powiedział tak cicho, że niemal szeptem. Nie wiedział, czy Adam go w ogóle usłyszał. – Z całego serca. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak głupio się teraz czuję. Jak totalny, pieprzony idiota. – Miał ochotę palnąć sobie w głowę.

Machnął ręką i westchnął. – Każdy czasem zachowuje się głupio. Nie przejmuj się. Miałeś pełne prawo tak pomyśleć. Żałuj, że nie widziałeś strachu w swoich oczach – zażartował, a gdy zobaczył, że Tommy uśmiecha się na tę uwagę, odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. – Wszystko poza tym w porządku?

\- W jak najlepszym. 

\- To świetnie. – Adam odgarnął niesforne włosy z czoła. Zerknął na tacę leżącą na kolanach Tommy’ego. – Pewnie zupa już wystygła, ale chyba wciąż nadaje się do zjedzenia. – Podniósł się z podłogi i położył dłonie na biodrach. – Zjedz i prześpij się jeszcze. Wołaj, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, będę u siebie.

Po czym wstał i ruszył ku drzwiom. Już je za sobą zamykał, kiedy zatrzymał go głos Tommy’ego. 

\- Adam...?

Za drzwiami pojawiła się głowa piosenkarza. – Hmm?

Spojrzał mu w oczy. Ich błękit jaśniał nawet w przytłumionym świetle lampki. 

\- Dziękuję. Za wszystko.

Adam uśmiechnął się pogodnie. – Do usług, Tommy Joe. Zawsze do usług.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy całkowicie wyzdrowiał już tydzień temu, jednak Adam nie pozwolił mu wyjść na zewnątrz aż do wczoraj. Twierdził, że przeziębi się znowu, a wtedy siłą zaciągnąłby go do szpitala. 

Odbyli też rozmowę na temat wyprowadzki Tommy’ego, który zarzekał się, że narobił już Adamowi wystarczająco dużo problemów i mimo, że jest mu bardzo wdzięczny, to powinien się jednak wynieść. Zaplanował to na następny dzień, ale aktor wyśmiał go, twierdząc że nie pozwoli mu wrócić na ulicę. 

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, Tommy. Byłbyś głupi, gdybyś tam wrócił, a ja skończonym idiotą, gdybym ci na to pozwolił.

A ponieważ Tommy nadal się upierał, Adam zastosował środki specjalne. 

Chwilę przed dwudziestą Adam wszedł do sypialni, którą zajmował Tommy. Blondyn siedział na materacu, trzymając na kolanach gitarę, a w dłoniach notatnik i ołówek. Odwrócił się w stronę bruneta, kiedy ten usiadł przy nim z telefonem w dłoni.

\- Potem będziesz musiał mi to zagrać. – Mrugnął do niego z uśmiechem i wskazał na notes, zerkając na zwrotki jakiegoś nowego utworu, który komponował właśnie muzyk. – Do ciebie. – Powiedział, wyciągając w jego stronę telefon. 

Tommy zamrugał kilkakrotnie, jakby uważał, że to wszystko mu się przywidziało. Spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Jak to _do mnie_? - Brunet pokiwał głową, po czym wsunął mu telefon w dłoń. Tommy z wahaniem podniósł go do ucha i patrząc na uśmiechającego się zachęcająco Adama, powiedział – Słucham?

\- Cześć, Tommy. Tu Brad. 

Brad? Dzwonił do niego _Brad_?

Zaskoczony Tommy nie umiał wydusić z siebie żadnego sensownego zdania. 

\- Uhmm… Hej…

\- Pewnie jesteś zdziwiony, że do ciebie dzwonię, ale ktoś musi ci to wytłumaczyć, skoro nikogo nie słuchasz. - Miał przyjemny dla ucha głos. Miękki i łagodny, ale jednocześnie zadziorny. – Nie wyprowadzaj się. 

\- Słucham?

\- Dobrze słyszysz. Nie wyprowadzaj się, Tommy. Nie rób tego. Wykorzystaj to, co zesłał ci wszechświat. – Tommy pamiętał, że Adam opowiadał mu o wierze Brada w karmę i pomocną dłoń całego świata – Potrzebujesz mieszkania, jeśli masz tu zostać i zrobić karierę. I ciepłego łóżka, żeby znów nie zachorować, bo wtedy nawet moje babeczki Ci nie pomogą. – Tommy uśmiechnął się, słysząc Brada chichoczącego z własnego dowcipu. – A Adam potrzebuje przyjaciela, dobrej duszy obok, kiedy ja się z nim mijam. Obaj potrzebujecie przyjaciela, zwłaszcza w tym mieście. Dlatego zostań.

Tommy potarł palcami skroń. Nie do końca rozumiał, o czym mówił Brad.

\- Słuchaj, nie chciałbym…

\- Wiem, że problemem są pieniądze. – Przerwał mu w pół słowa. – Ale nie myśl o tym teraz. To przyjdzie z czasem. Wierzę, że masz przed sobą wielką karierę, wiesz? Czuję to. – Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza, jakby Brad chwilowo odpłynął myślami gdzieś daleko. Przez myśl przeszło Tommy’emu, że razem z Adamem idealnie do siebie pasowali. Obaj byli kolorowymi ptakami, prawdziwymi indywidualnościami. – Każdy kreuje swój świat własnymi myślami. Ściąga do siebie to, co dostatecznie mocno sobie wyobrazi. – Tommy miał wrażenie, że Brad mówił to bardziej do siebie niż do niego. – Dobro, zło, szczęście i pecha. Powinieneś też w to uwierzyć, Tommy. – Powiedział trzeźwo, jakby nagle ocknął się z zamyślenia. – Może podświadomie ściągnąłeś do siebie Adama w odpowiednim momencie? Może świat ci go podesłał, bo potrzebowałeś go właśnie teraz?– W jego słowach wyczuwał radosny uśmiech.

Tommy zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę. Albo wróciła gorączka, albo to miało sens. 

\- A propos… Czy to nie będzie…

\- Dla mnie problemem? – Znów dokończył za niego Brad. Zaśmiał się. – Skąd. Ufam mu bezgranicznie. Poza tym wydaje się naprawdę lubić twoje towarzystwo, więc byłbym okropnym chłopakiem, gdybym mu to odebrał. – Milczał przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się nad swoimi kolejnymi słowami. – Nie znam cię, ale… - zawahał się – Adam dużo mi o tobie opowiada. Myślę, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Tommy. Mogę ci zaufać? 

Tommy spojrzał na Adama, który patrzył na swoje dłonie, bawiąc się bransoletką z piór zdobiącą jego nadgarstek. 

\- Oczywiście.

 

*

Kolejne cztery przesłuchania mógł wykreślić z listy tych, względem których miał nadzieję, że manager do niego oddzwoni. Pierwszy zespół grał od miesiąca i brzmiał tak, jakby również od miesiąca uczyli się grać na instrumentach. Drugi gitarzystę już znalazł, lider trzeciego był tak arogancki i przekonany o własnym niebywałym talencie, że Tommy odrzuciłby pracę nawet, gdyby chcieli go zatrudnić. A czwarty grał folk. _Folk_ , kurwa.

Zrezygnowany, wracał wolnym krokiem ulicą, przy której stał apartamentowiec Adama. Dziś przynajmniej pogoda nie była tak zniechęcająca jak jego dzisiejsze dokonania w ramach kariery muzycznej. Było tylko kilka stopni mrozu, a powietrze niezmącone było najlżejszym powiewem wiatru. 

Oglądał sklepowe witryny, tak naprawdę nie zauważając ich zawartości. Patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem na elegancko ubrane manekiny, srebrną i złotą biżuterię wyłożoną na granatowym aksamicie, niebotycznie wysokie, kolorowe szpilki ustawione w zgrabne kompozycje na kartonowych pudełkach. Pozwalał myślom błądzić bez jednoznacznie określonego kierunku. 

Wszedł do kamienicy, w której mieszkał Adam. Minął schody – wciąż był zbyt słaby po niedawnej chorobie, aby wspinać się po nich na dziewiąte piętro – i wszedł do windy. Chromowane drzwi zasunęły się za nim bezszelestnie i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się na ostatniej kondygnacji. 

Na tym piętrze znajdowało się jedynie mieszkanie Adama. Tommy podszedł do drzwi z ciemnego drewna i wsunął klucz do zamka, przekręcając dwukrotnie. Przeszedł przez próg, nasłuchując głośnej muzyki, śpiewu, czy jakiegokolwiek innego znaku obecności współlokatora. Minął co najmniej tuzin rozrzuconych w korytarzu butów, przeszedł do salonu i rozejrzał się wokół. Mieszkanie było ciche i puste. 

Przypomniał sobie, że Adam ma dziś próby do nowego spektaklu. Poszedł do pokoju, który zajmował - wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do nazywania go „swoim” - i usiadł na materacu, sięgając po gitarę. Zagrał kilka razy nowy utwór, dopisał parę wersów. Jednak nie był w najlepszym nastroju na komponowanie. Odłożył instrument na bok, wyszedł z pokoju i wrócił do salonu. 

Pokręcił się chwilę po mieszkaniu, niezdecydowany co zrobić. Mimo, że Adam kazał mu czuć się jak u siebie, nadal nie czul się na tyle swobodnie, aby rozsiąść się przed telewizorem z paczką chipsów i oglądać głupie programy na MTV.

Zdecydował się wyjść na spacer, przejść się nieco i zażyć świeżego powietrza. Aby nie zmarznąć, założył na siebie niemal wszystkie swoje ubrania, szczelnie otulił się cienkim szalikiem i opuścił mieszkanie.

Idąc ulicami artystycznego, awangardowego SoHo, mijając zwykłych przechodniów i prawdziwych dziwaków, zatrzymując się przed wesołymi ulicznymi grajkami, wdychając mroźne powietrze nasycone mnogością zapachów, podziwiając kolorowe światła nocy – poczuł, że mógłby się w tym mieście zakochać. 

Skręcił w jedną z bocznych uliczek, nie wiedząc dokładnie, dokąd prowadzi. Potem jeszcze w kolejną i jeszcze następną, aż znalazł się w bardziej zapomnianej części dzielnicy. Nie było tu melin i obskurnych klubów, ale knajpy i puby standardem odbiegały nieco od poziomu, jaki reprezentowała większość ulubionych miejsc mieszkańców Nowego Jorku.  
Tommy’emu mimowolnie przypomniała się jego własna dzielnica w Burbank. Mieszkał w tej ładnej, kolorowej części, ale kilka ulic dalej razem z kumplami mieli swój ulubiony pub, największą na świecie spelunę, dokąd bramkarze wpuszczali nawet gimnazjalistów, o ile mieli fałszywe dowody. Też miał taki, na nazwisko Bruce Willis. Wtedy wydawało im się to zabawne, teraz wspominał to z sentymentem. 

Do dziś pamiętał obdrapane szare ściany, które kiedyś były zapewne śnieżnobiałe, a spod których wyzierały teraz nagie cegły, asfaltową podłogę, w której dziury i ubytki zabijane były deskami, niemiłosiernie rozcieńczone piwo i gęsty, piekący w oczy obłok papierosowego dymu. Zagrał tam swój pierwszy koncert, pierwszy raz też obmacywał się z dziewczyną w ciasnej toalecie. Dlatego z ciekawości wszedł teraz do pierwszego z brzegu pubu, mając przed oczami wszystkie te wspomnienia. 

W kompletnych ciemnościach zszedł schodami w dół, podpierając się dłonią ściany, aby nie spaść ze stromych stopni. Ledwie postawił stopy na dole, zapaliły się wszystkie światła, a z małej kanciapy wytoczył się ochroniarz.

\- Dziś zamknięte, kolego. Chyba, że przyszedłeś na rozmowę o pracę, to kopsnij się no do szefa. 

\- Wszedłem z ciekawości. – Tommy wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na ogromnego człowieka stojącego naprzeciw niego. Musiał mieć co najmniej sześć i pół stopy. Mimo swojej postury, uśmiechał się i miał zawadiacki błysk w oku, co nadawało mu całkiem sympatyczny wygląd. – Ale poczekaj… Mówiłeś coś o pracy?

Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że mógłby wieczorami dorobić i w ten sposób dokładać się do czynszu Adama. Poczułby się znacznie lepiej, gdyby stanął finansowo na nogi. 

Olbrzym kiwnął głową. – Taa. Szukamy barmana na pół etatu. Elastyczny grafik, choć płaca nie należy do najlepszych. – Podrapał się po łysej głowie, patrząc uważnie na blondyna. – Jeśli ci to pasuje, to szef siedzi u siebie, ostatnie drzwi po prawej. – Wskazał na korytarz prowadzący do łazienek i pomieszczeń służbowych. 

Podążył w tamtą stronę, rozglądając się wokół. W środku pub wyglądał zdecydowanie lepiej, niż można się było tego spodziewać po okolicy, w jakiej był umiejscowiony. Czysty i zadbany.

Dotarł do drzwi i zapukał. Usłyszawszy zaproszenie, zacisnął klamkę i popchnął drzwi, wchodząc do małego pomieszczenia. Za biurkiem zobaczył młodego, dwudziestokilkuletniego szatyna, pogrążonego w papierkowej robocie. Podniósł głowę i gestem wskazał krzesło naprzeciw biurka. 

\- Jestem Chad. Ty do pracy barmana? – Wyciągnął do niego dłoń, którą Tommy krótko uścisnął. Oczy miał zaczerwienione, jakby bardzo długo nie spał. – Połóż CV na biurku. Masz jakieś doświadczenie?

Tommy zaczął wiercić się na krześle. Po co w ogóle tu przyszedł?

\- Nie mam żadnych papierów, przykro mi. Wpadłem tu całkowicie przypadkowo. – Chad spojrzał na niego uważnie, jednak nie przerwał, gdy mówił. – Ale bardzo przydałaby mi się praca, nawet na pół etatu. Byłem kiedyś kelnerem przez kilka miesięcy. – Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie ten koszmarny, biały uniform.

Mężczyzna westchnął i zdjął okulary, kładąc je na biurku. Przetarł oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, wyglądały na jeszcze bardziej zaczerwienione. – W normalnej sytuacji oczekiwałbym CV, jakichś zaświadczeń. Ale będę z tobą szczery, jesteśmy dość zdesperowani, bo pojutrze zapowiada się duży ruch, a chętnych do pracy nie mamy w ogóle. 

\- Macie tu dużo klientów? – Chciał zapytać „Czy macie tu _w ogóle_ klientów?”, ale pomyślał, że to zdecydowanie przekreślałoby jego szanse na dostanie tej pracy. 

\- Głównie stałych. – Pokiwał głową – Plus masa studentów z pobliskiego studium sztuki, bo mają u nas zniżkę. No i co środę i czwartek mamy transmisje meczów, więc wtedy są tłumy tych, których żony wolą oglądać _Idola_ i powtórki _Przyjaciół_. – Uśmiechnął się mimo widocznego zmęczenia. 

Tommy odwzajemnił uśmiech. Podobała mu się taka wizja. Kilka nocy w tygodniu spędziłby tutaj, a mógłby wreszcie oddać Adamowi pieniądze. Sam nie chciał się przed sobą przyznać, jak bardzo mu ten negowany przez Adama dług uwierał. 

\- Pasuje mi to. Nawet bardzo. 

Chad wstał i ponownie wyciągnął do blondyna dłoń. – W takim razie witam na pokładzie, Tommy. Zaraz przygotuję twój grafik. 

*

Wchodził, a raczej niemal wskakiwał po schodach kamienicy z podpisaną umową o pracę barmana w wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki, czując się tak lekko, jak nigdy. Jak gdyby jakiś uciążliwy ciężar spadł mu wreszcie z ramion. 

Było już po północy, więc niemal bezszelestnie przekręcił w zamku klucz i wślizgnął się do środka, po drodze zdejmując kurtkę i szalik. Nagle dobiegły go przytłumione głosy z głębi mieszkania. Zaciekawiony, na palcach poszedł w stronę, skąd dochodziły, lecz nagle zatrzymał się; zza drzwi sypialni Adama dobiegł go głośny jęk i inne, nieco cichsze, jednak tak samo niedwuznaczne odgłosy pochłoniętych sobą dwóch mężczyzn. 

Tommy wycofał się najciszej jak tylko umiał i zamknął za sobą drzwi swojego pokoju. Ściągnął ubrania i rzucił je na stojące w kącie krzesło. Wślizgnął się pod kołdrę i położył poduszkę na głowę, nie chcąc podsłuchiwać. Wiercił się i drzemał płytko przez następną godzinę, a kamiennym snem zasnął dopiero, kiedy mieszkanie pogrążyło się w zupełnej ciszy.


	7. Chapter 7

Rano Tommy’ego obudził zapach jajecznicy na wędzonym boczku, rozchodzący się z kuchni po całym mieszkaniu. Przetarł oczy, wygrzebując się spośród pościeli. Spojrzał na zegar wiszący na przeciwległej ścianie; dochodziła ósma. Promienie słońca przebijały się przez jasny materiał zasłon, otulając pokój delikatnym, przytłumionym światłem. 

Wstał z materaca i starając się przygładzić nieco stojące we wszystkie strony rozczochrane włosy, sięgnął po koszulkę - nie chciał wyjść z pokoju w samych bokserkach, bo przeczuwał, że Brad nocował u Adama po wczorajszej randce. 

Otworzył drzwi; aromat smażonych jajek uderzył go ze zdwojoną mocą, powodując, że żołądek głośno zaczął domagać się jedzenia. Wyszedł do salonu, kierując się w stronę kuchni, z której dobiegało go pobrzękiwanie naczyń.

W kuchni zastał tylko Adama, pochłoniętego skwierczącymi na rozgrzanym tłuszczu kawałkami mięsa. Był boso; ciemne bokserki wisiały luźno na jego biodrach, a woda z mokrych włosów skapywała niefrasobliwie na mocno wycięty, biały tank top. Wyglądał, jakby dopiero co wyszedł spod prysznica.

Tommy nie słyszał szumu wody z łazienki, więc wyglądało na to, że Brad zniknął z samego rana. Jeśli miał być szczery, to bardzo tego żałował; uwielbiał poznawać nowych ludzi, a Brada był niezmiernie ciekawy. Dzięki rozmowom z Adamem, Tommy poznał go po części, ale chciał dopełnić obrazu. Aktor i producent, dwudziestodwuletni rodowity Nowojorczyk, wierzący w astrologię buddysta. Do tego umawiał się z Adamem, który był najbarwniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego Tommy kiedykolwiek poznał. Brad _musiał_ być fascynujący. 

\- Nie słyszałem jak wchodziłeś. - Tommy otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. Adam patrzył na niego z uśmiechem, dzierżąc w dłoni drewnianą łyżkę. – Dobrze, że już wstałeś, miałem nadzieję, że ze mną zjesz. 

\- Chętnie. – Tommy uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Adam odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę kuchenki, a Tommy usiadł na zimnym, metalowym krześle przy długim, wąskim stole. Sięgnął po czarną poduszkę z krzesła obok i podniósł się, kładąc ją na swoje siedzenie. Na stole leżało mnóstwo modowych pism. Aby zająć czymś ręce, sięgnął po jeden z numerów Vogue’a. – Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz gotować.

Adam zaśmiał się – Nie potrafię! Jajecznica to szczyt moich możliwości. A ty umiesz gotować?

Wzruszył ramionami – Nie mnie to oceniać. Szefem kuchni nigdy nie będę, ale co nieco przygotować potrafię. Zwłaszcza włoskie dania.

\- Och, więc właśnie wrobiłeś się w przygotowanie dzisiejszej kolacji, bo to moja ulubiona kuchnia. – Zaśmiał się, a Tommy mu w tym zawtórował. – A przy okazji – wskazał łyżką w stronę blatu pod oknem. - Brad zostawił ci babeczki.

Tommy podszedł we wskazanym kierunku i zajrzał do zielonej, plastikowej miski, w której znalazł kilkanaście miniaturowych babeczek ozdobionych narysowanymi na nich lukrem postaciami ze Star Wars. Pomyślał, że Brad powinien wziąć udział w konkursie wypieków, jeśli już tego nie zrobił. 

\- Dlaczego ty ich nie jesz? – Zapytał, obracając w dłoniach karteczkę, którą podniósł spomiędzy ciastek, na której drobnym pismem było napisane _Smacznego, Tommy_!

\- Dbam o linię – Adam odwrócił się do niego i wyszczerzył śnieżnobiałe zęby. – Gruby aktor nie ma tu czego szukać. Właśnie wróciłem zresztą z joggingu. – Spojrzał uważnie na Tommy’ego. Blondyn był tak chudy, że wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. Adam pomyślał, że powinien nabrać nieco mięśni. - Może pobiegasz jutro ze mną? Nowy Jork o świcie jest fantastyczny, mówię ci. 

Tommy wzdrygnął się w duchu na myśl o jakiejkolwiek aktywności fizycznej. Był okropnym leniem i zwyczajnie nie chciało mu się ruszać. – Nie, dzięki. To chyba nie dla mnie.

\- Jak wolisz. Daj znać, jak się namyślisz. 

\- Jasne. 

_Prędzej piekło zamarznie_ , pomyślał, przerażony samym pomysłem. 

Wrócił do przeglądania Vogue’a. Przekartkował starszy numer i zauważył wiele inspiracji ostatnich strojów Adama. Pozwolił swoim myślom błądzić swobodnie, kiedy czekał, aż Adam dokończy przygotowywać im śniadanie.

Zaczęli jeść w ciszy, która nie była ani trochę tak krępująca, jak ta wkraczająca pomiędzy ich rozmowy w dniu, w którym spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Czuł się tu coraz swobodniej, a ułatwiała mu to znacznie otwartość i bezpośredniość Adama. 

Tommy odsunął od siebie pusty talerz. Uśmiechnął się do bruneta, nie chcąc mówić mu, że kucharzem to on nie zostanie, bo – delikatnie mówiąc – mimo jego zapewnień, jajecznica też mu średnio wyszła. 

Sięgnął po szklankę i zaczął bawić się nią, przesuwając opuszkiem palca po jej krawędzi, zastanawiając się, czy zacząć rozmowę na nurtujący go temat. 

\- Mogę zadać ci pytanie? – Słowa wyrwały mu się z ust bezwiednie, jakby podświadomość zadecydowała za niego i sama włożyła mu je w usta. 

Adam zerknął na niego znad talerza. Przełknął ostatni kęs jajecznicy, wytarł serwetką kąciki ust i wzruszył ramionami. – Jasne. O co tylko chcesz. 

Tommy pomyślał chwilę, jak najlepiej będzie ubrać to pytanie w słowa tak, aby nie wydało się zbyt osobiste. Nie chciał wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy, a jednocześnie był ciekaw tej kwestii.

\- Zauważyłem, że Brad rzadko cię odwiedza, a i ty wolne wieczory spędzasz tutaj. – Adam spojrzał na niego uważnie, ale nie widząc w jego oczach zdenerwowania z powodu zbyt osobistego charakteru pytania, Tommy kontynuował. – Nie wolałbyś częściej się z nim widywać? To mieszkanie jest tak duże, że Brad z powodzeniem mógłby tu nawet zamieszkać… - pamiętał, że Adam mówił mu kiedyś, że są ze sobą już niemal trzy lata, więc dla Tommy’ego zamieszkanie razem byłoby w tej sytuacji całkiem naturalne.

Adam pokręcił głową. – Nie, nie. To wykluczone. – Uśmiechnął się czule, jak zawsze, gdy mówił o swoim chłopaku. – Brad to… wolny ptak. Ceni sobie wolność i niezależność, wiesz? Chce celebrować życie wspólnie, a nie wspólne życie. Spotykamy się co kilka dni, więcej nam nie trzeba. Może nie zawsze go do końca rozumiem, ale kocham go tak bardzo, że nie mógłbym go ograniczyć w żaden sposób, zwłaszcza naciskając na wspólne mieszkanie.

Jego spojrzenie łagodniało z każdym słowem. Tommy uśmiechnął się; miło było patrzeć na prawdziwie zakochanego człowieka. 

\- Ale czasem gdzieś razem wychodzicie? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

Adam zaśmiał się, wstając od stołu i zbierając naczynia do zmywania. – I to całkiem często. Choć zazwyczaj mijamy się, bo każdy z nas pracuje w inne dni, dlatego zostają nam noce. – Odwrócił się do Tommy’ego, mrugając do niego – Nie przeszkadzaliśmy ci wczoraj? Nie wiem, o której wróciłeś. 

\- Nie, nie, skąd. – Skłamał błyskawicznie. Bez sensu było wzbudzać w Adamie poczucie winy za hałas w nocy. – Kiedy wróciłem, było już cicho.

Ciszę, która po tych słowach nastąpiła, po kilku minutach przerwał Adam, wytarłszy dłonie i siadając znów przy stole. 

\- Jak idą przesłuchania?

Tommy westchnął ciężko i położył policzek na ręce opartej na stole. 

\- Kiepsko. – Wyznał –Wolałbym o tym nie mówić, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. To frustrujące.

Adam wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na nadgarstku Tommy’ego. Nie odważył się ścisnąć jego dłoni. Przy zdystansowanym podejściu blondyna, ten gest wydał mu się zbyt intymny. 

\- Dobrze wiem, jakie to męczące. Ale, choćby nie wiem jak banalnie i powtarzalnie to brzmiało, wiem, że niedługo wszystko się ułoży.

Tommy spojrzał na niego nieprzekonany. – Nie byłbym tego taki pewien.

\- Nonsens. – Adam pokręcił głową. – Musisz w to wierzyć. Twoja szklanka jest w połowie pusta, a powinna być na wpół pełna. 

Uśmiechnął się na tę metaforę. – Zawsze jesteś takim optymistą?

\- Zawsze. – Odwzajemnił uśmiech – Mój brat twierdzi, że jestem jednym z tych irytujących, nadmiernie optymistycznych i wiecznie szczęśliwych ludzi, bo sam jest pesymistą. Tak jak ty. – Tommy wygiął usta w podkówkę, niby się gniewając, co rozbawiło Adama. – I choć dla niego nie ma już ratunku, to ciebie jeszcze mogę zbawić. – Mrugnął do niego. – Przeciągnę cię na swoją stronę. 

Tommy zaśmiał się radośnie, a Adam spojrzał na niego ciepło. 

\- Niech będzie, rzucam ci wyzwanie. 

\- Wyzwanie przyjęte. Zapamiętasz moje słowa, Tommy Joe. A teraz – wstał i położył dłonie na biodrach – Przynieś tu gitarę, chcę usłyszeć tę piosenkę, którą niedawno pisałeś.

*

\- Nie jest jeszcze skończona.

Tommy dał się namówić na zagranie autorskiego utworu dopiero wieczorem, kiedy wrócił z kolejnych bezowocnych przesłuchań. Te zespoły też były do kitu, więc tak naprawdę w głębi duszy cieszył się, że tak to wszystko wyszło.

Siedzieli z Adamem w salonie, na ogromnych, czerwonych poduszkach, wokół nich leżały puste talerze po przygotowanym przez Tommy’ego lasagne. Ciemność rozświetlały kolorowe, szklane lampiony w orientalnym stylu, zawieszone wysoko na suficie.

Wcześniej Adam zaśpiewał kilka piosenek z musicalu Rent, do premiery którego właśnie się przygotowywał, a teraz zarządził, że przyszła kolej Tommy’ego i jego piosenki.  
\- Nie szkodzi, chcę usłyszeć mimo to. 

_Jesteś taki uparty_ , pomyślał Tommy, sięgając jednak po gitarę i usadawiając się wygodniej na poduszce. 

Musnął struny gitary, a spod jego palców wypłynęły pierwsze ciche nuty. Delikatne dźwięki ballady przeplatały się i łączyły, a Tommy zatonął w ich melodii, chłonąc harmonię i napawając się pięknem dźwięków, jakie gitara wygrywała mu za każdym razem, gdy dotknął palcami jej strun. 

\- Piękna melodia. Napisałeś też do niej słowa?

Blondyn pokiwał głową. Wyjął z kieszeni mały notes, w którym zapisywał teksty swoich utworów. Otworzył na właściwej stronie i podał Adamowi. 

\- Może… - zaczął Tommy niepewnie. – Może chciałbyś ją zaśpiewać?

Adam podniósł wzrok znad kartki i spojrzał na Tommy’ego. Pokiwał głową, a kąciki jego ust wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

Tommy powiedział pokrótce, gdzie zaczyna się pierwszy wers i dał kilka innych technicznych wskazówek. O resztę się nie martwił; wiedział, że interpretacja Adama będzie więcej niż świetna. 

Zagrał ponownie tę samą melodię, a z ust Adama wydobyły się pierwsze słowa utworu.

You know you're lost  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can't make a move  
Afraid to lose your trail  
No dragon and no prince  
Yet somebody cared to take your hand  
And made your life the best it could be  
Darling, isn’t it your perfect fairytale   
Isn’t that the way the love's supposed to be

Kiedy zaśpiewał ostatni wers, umilkła także gitara. Dłonie muzyka odmówiły mu chwilowo posłuszeństwa. 

Nie chciał przyznać, że głos Adama przyprawił go o dreszcze. 

Brunet odetchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się do Tommy’ego, chwaląc kompozycję.

\- Zagrajmy ją jeszcze raz. Chyba uzależniłem się od tej melodii. 

Tommy uśmiechnął się i zagrał ją ponownie, obserwując aktora, który śpiewając, był gdzieś daleko – zarówno myślami jak i duchem. Grał kolejne nuty, zatracając się w melodii i nie zwracając uwagi na kłębiące się w jego głowie myśli. Myśli, które mówiły mu nieśmiało, jak pięknie Adam wygląda, śpiewając jego własną piosenkę.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Tommy! Jak się masz?

Odruchowo odwrócił się, słysząc swoje imię, choć nie rozpoznając damskiego głosu je wymawiającego. Stał przy skrzynce na listy, z której wyjął jedynie masę ulotek i kilka rachunków, które właśnie przeglądał. Rozejrzał się po pustej klatce schodowej kamienicy; jedyną oprócz niego żywą duszą była stojąca kilka kroków od niego starsza kobieta, opierająca się o laskę. Aureola białych włosów okalała drobną, pozaznaczaną niezliczonymi zmarszczkami twarz. Uśmiechała się i patrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

Rozejrzał się ponownie. Niemożliwe, aby mówiła do niego.

\- Przepraszam, ale czy my się znamy?

Staruszka zachichotała, po czym podeszła bliżej i poklepała blondyna po ramieniu. – Mieszkasz z Adamem, prawda kochanie? – Uśmiechnęła się, po czym poprawiła wiszącą na ramieniu torebkę. – Joyce Hiddleton, miło mi cię wreszcie poznać. – Wyciągnęła do niego ozdobioną złotymi pierścionkami dłoń.

Słysząc jej imię, od razu wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. Była sąsiadka Adama, jego nowojorski anioł stróż. 

Delikatnie uścisnął jej drobną, szczupłą, wyglądającą na bardzo kruchą dłoń. – Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – Odwzajemniła jego uśmiech. – Jeśli przyszła pani odwiedzić Adama, to przykro mi, ale wyjechał z Bradem na kilka dni za miasto.

\- Nie, nie, słońce. Widziałam się z nim w zeszłym tygodniu. – Wskazała jednak na drzwi jednego z mieszkań na parterze. – Dziś odwiedzam kuzynkę.

Tommy pokiwał głową. – Przepraszam, że zapytam, ale skąd wiedziała pani kim jestem? – Gotów był się założyć, że stwierdzi za chwilę, że jest medium. W tym mieście już nic nie było w stanie go zdziwić. 

\- Och, to nie było trudne, skarbie. Odbierałeś pocztę dla numeru siedemnaście, a to przecież mieszkanie Adama.

– Och, oczywiście. – Zaśmiał się. – No tak, to nie wymagało detektywistycznych zdolności. 

Joyce zawtórowała mu, chichocząc cicho. – Chyba jesteś nieco rozkojarzony. – Puściła do niego perskie oko. – Wybacz starej kobiecie niedyskretne pytanie, bo ludziom w moim wieku już się takie rzeczy puszcza płazem, ale mówiłeś, że pojechał z Bradem? – Kiedy Tommy pokiwał twierdząco głową, kontynuowała w zamyśleniu. – Sądziłam, że niedługo się rozstaną. 

\- Dlaczego? – Tommy był zaskoczony tym, co właśnie usłyszał. – Przecież są tak bardzo…

\- Zakochani? – Weszła mu w słowo. – Tak, ale czasem największa miłość musi ustąpić rozsądkowi, skarbie. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Wydają się być idealnie dobrani, ale w głębi duszy wiele ich różni. A oni sami nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy, co może być początkiem ich końca, albo tym, co ich uratuje. Mam nadzieję, że ten drugi scenariusz okaże się prawdziwy, a jeśli nie… Powiem ci, Tommy – nachyliła się ku niemu i gestem zachęciła go do tego samego – prędzej czy później Adam przeciągnie cię do swojej drużyny, jak to wy, młodzi, mówicie. Tak było też z Bradem, wiesz? 

Tommy zamrugał i spojrzał na uśmiechniętą szeroko staruszkę. – S-słucham…? 

Nagle Joyce roześmiała się głośno, łapiąc się pod boki. – Ach, żartuję, żartuję! Tommy, skarbie, nie odmawiaj starej kobiecie prawa do żartu. – Mrugnęła do niego. – Choć powiem ci, że Adama jest jeszcze łatwiej wkręcić, nawet po tylu latach. – Nieco spoważniała, choć uśmiech nie zszedł jej z twarzy. – Naprawdę sądzę, że wiele ich różni, ale wydają się nad tym panować. Znają słowo kompromis, a to dobrze. Ach, i nie bój się tego nawracania – poklepała go po policzku – Adam ma wiele talentów, ale takich mocy jeszcze nie posiadł. 

Tommy zaśmiał się serdecznie. – Już sam nie wiem, czy powinienem pani wierzyć.

\- Joyce. Mów mi Joyce, kochanie. – Zerknęła na złoty zegarek zdobiący jej nadgarstek. – A niech to, jestem już spóźniona. – Niespodziewanie cmoknęła Tommy’ego w policzek i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę drzwi prowadzących do mieszkania swojej kuzynki, machając mu na pożegnanie. – Do widzenia, Tommy! 

Zniknęła za drzwiami szybciej, niż zdążył odpowiedzieć na jej pożegnanie.

*

Tego wieczoru w barze niemal nie było klientów. Jedynie kilku studentów świętowało zdane egzaminy przy stoliku w najdalszym kącie sali, co chwila zamawiając kolejne kufle piwa. Ale był środek tygodnia, więc Tommy i tak nie spodziewał się tłumów. Siedział za barem razem z poznanym pierwszego dnia ochroniarzem - który okazał się mieć na imię Zach - i słuchał opowieści o jego dwóch małych pociechach. Chad zwolnił do domu kelnerkę, bo nie spodziewał się dziś tłumów, a sam zamknął się w biurze, aby dokończyć jakąś papierkową robotę. Tommy i Zach siedzieli więc sami, na zmianę obsługując kilku coraz bardziej pijanych studentów i grając przy barze w karty. 

Nagle do baru weszła większa grupa ludzi i stłoczyła się przy barze, zamawiając kilkanaście drinków i szotów. Tommy szybko obsłużył ich wszystkich, prowadząc do kilku stolików na środku sali. Złączył je ze sobą, aby goście mogli usiąść wszyscy razem, po czym wrócił do baru. Zaczęli pojawiać się kolejni goście, więc wyszedł na zaplecze, aby zadzwonić po kelnerkę. Wątpił, czy sam da radę obsłużyć nagle szybko rosnącą liczbę gości. 

\- Jakiś mecz jest, czy co u licha? – Zapytał Zacha, kiedy ze słuchawką przy uchu czekał, aż kelnerka odbierze telefon. Nie sądził, aby poradzili sobie bez niej, tym bardziej, że właśnie weszło kolejnych kilka osób.

\- Sam nie wiem, stary. Ściągnij tu Mindy, a ja ich zapytam. – Odpowiedział, po czym ruszył w tłum ludzi, łapiąc po drodze pilota do płaskiego telewizora zajmującego niemal połowę jednej ze ścian. 

Tommy wykręcił numer do kelnerki po raz trzeci, kiedy do baru wrócił Zach. – Nie mogę się dodzwonić, chyba jest poza domem. 

\- Trudno. Oni wszyscy chcą tylko piwo i jakieś orzeszki czy tosty. Z tym sobie poradzę, a ty zajmij się piwem. – Zakomunikował i zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do kuchni. 

Tommy odłożył telefon i podszedł do baru. – Co podać?

Kilka podanych drinków i kufli z piwem później, blondyn usiadł na stołku schowanym za barem. Miał chwilę odpoczynku, bo wszyscy obecni skoncentrowali się na ostatniej kwarcie pierwszego meczu rozgrywek pucharowych. Patrzył przez chwilę na ekran, ale był zbyt zmęczony, aby nadążać za rytmem gry. Zerknął na zegarek. Zostały dwie godziny do zamknięcia.

Westchnął i sięgnął po szklankę, aby nalać sobie zimnej wody. Musiał się nieco otrzeźwić, jeśli nie chciał zasnąć gdzieś pod barem.

\- Słyszałem, że poznałeś dziś Joyce.

Odwrócił się błyskawicznie w kierunku dobiegającego go znajomego głosu. W tłumie oblegającym barowe stołki niemal wszystkie twarze zwrócone były w kierunku ekranu telewizora. Wszystkie oprócz jednej. 

Zarumieniony od mrozu i z czesanymi wiatrem włosami, Adam stał ściśnięty pomiędzy dwoma zapatrzonymi na mecz mężczyznami, uśmiechając się szeroko do Tommy’ego. 

Tommy zamrugał szybko, nie wierząc własnym oczom. 

\- Co ty tu robisz?

Oczy Adama błyszczały w słabym świetle ciemnego pomieszczenia. Przy barze zrobiło się nieco więcej miejsca, więc usiadł na jednym z wysokich krzeseł i oparł ręce na gładkim blacie. 

\- Starsze panie to najlepsi obserwatorzy, nie wiedziałeś? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Joyce zauważyła plakietkę wystającą ci z torby. – Wskazał dłonią na identyfikator przypięty do T-shirtu Tommy’ego. – Poza tym nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

Tommy przekręcił na bok głowę i założył ręce na piersi. - To było raczej stwierdzenie. – Mógł domyślić się, że Adam dowie się o ich spotkaniu, ale nie przypuszczał nawet, że jego tajemnica o pracy tutaj w ogóle wyjdzie na jaw. A zwłaszcza w taki sposób. 

Brunet pokiwał głową - Słusznie. To jak, co o niej sądzisz? To już jest pytanie. 

Tommy zaśmiał się, po czym oparł skrzyżowane ręce na blacie, przysuwając się bliżej swojego współlokatora. – Przesympatyczna. Doskonale rozumiem, dlaczego się zaprzyjaźniliście. Doprawdy urocza.

Twarz Adama rozświetliła się uśmiechem – Prawda? Jest świetna. – W jego oczach nagle pojawił się ledwie widoczny cień. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz jej za złe tego, że powiedziała mi, że tu pracujesz? Nie miała złych intencji. 

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. – Tommy zmieszał się. Nie czuł urazy do Joyce, ale też nie bez powodu ukrywał tę pracę przed Adamem. Chciał stanąć finansowo na nogi, spłacić go i dopiero się do wszystkiego przyznać. 

\- A teraz powiedz mi, Tommy; od kiedy tu pracujesz?

Nie zapytał: „dlaczego tutaj?” czy „po co?”. Rozumiał. Znów rozumiał, bez żadnych zbędnych tłumaczeń. Tommy po raz kolejny poczuł za to ogromną wdzięczność.

\- Jakieś trzy tygodnie. – Wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał w bok. – Jeszcze jakiś miesiąc i… Sam wiesz.

\- Mówiłem ci, nie przejmuj się tym. – Adam próbował nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy, ale Tommy usilnie go unikał. – Chociaż wiedziałem, że postawisz na swoim, prędzej czy później. Jesteś zbyt niezależny. A teraz wydajesz się szczęśliwszy. – Dodał cicho, bardziej do siebie niż do Tommy’ego, który mimo wszystko to usłyszał. – To jak będzie? –Podniósł nieco głos i uśmiechnął się ciepło do nadal zmieszanego blondyna – Polecisz mi piwo czy jakiegoś drinka?

Tommy odwzajemnił nieśmiało uspokajający uśmiech aktora. – Robię wyśmienite mojito. – Puścił do niego perskie oko.

Adam odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy tych niezręcznych dla Tommy’ego kilka sekund minęło jak ręką odjął. - W takim razie niech będzie. Z podwójną porcją alkoholu, strasznie dziś zimno.

Blondyn zaśmiał się głośno, po czym sięgnął po butelkę białego rumu. – Robi się. Obiecuję, że będziesz zachwycony. 

*

Zach odwracał do góry nogami i kładł na blaty stołów kolejne krzesła, a Tommy związywał worki ze śmieciami, które w dużej mierze stanowiły puste butelki po różnych alkoholach. Obaj zaśmiewali się do łez, słuchając amsterdamskich przygód Adama podczas jednej z tras musicalu Wicked. Aktor gestykulował żywo, siedząc na barowym stołku i obserwując krzątających się mężczyzn. Mimo jego szczerych chęci, zdecydowanie zakazali mu w sprzątaniu pomagać, choć dochodziła trzecia i padali z nóg. 

Chad wrócił do domu jeszcze zanim lokal opuścili ostatni goście. Zach wyszedł chwilę po trzeciej i zostawił Tommy’emu klucze, aby zamknął bar. Kiedy zostali sami, Tommy pokazał Adamowi żonglowanie trzema kieliszkami, którego nieco bał się pokazać przy właścicielu pubu i mierzącemu niemal dwa metry ochroniarzowi. Zbyt ryzykowne.

W pół do czwartej Tommy przekręcił klucze w zamku i schował je głęboko do kieszeni. Razem z Adamem wspięli się po nieco oblodzonych schodach i wyszli na chodnik. Było przeraźliwie zimno, jednak wypite tuż przed wyjściem grzane wino sprawiało, że chłód nie był aż tak uciążliwy. 

Szli powoli, co kilka sekund ślizgając się na lodzie pokrywającym fragmenty chodnika, śmiejąc się z własnych nie do końca skoordynowanych kroków. 

\- A tak w ogóle – Tommy złapał się słupa ulicznej latarni w ostatniej chwili, chroniąc się przed upadkiem na wyjątkowo śliskim fragmencie chodnika. – Nie powinieneś być teraz z Bradem w Cape May? 

Adam trzymał się kurczowo kosza na śmieci, bo nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa na oblodzonym asfalcie. – Powinienem. Musieliśmy wrócić, bo przełożyli mi próby do Rent. Zaczynam od jutra, a nie od piątku. 

\- Nie mogli zacząć ich bez ciebie? – Zdziwił się Tommy. – Dwa dni by jakoś przeżyli.

\- Bez Angela byłoby ciężko. – Mrugnął do niego, stając prosto i nareszcie utrzymując równowagę na śliskim podłożu. Tommy patrzył na niego pytającym wzrokiem. – Dumott „Angel” Schunard? Jeden z głównych bohaterów? – Blondyn pokręcił przecząco głową na znak, że nadal nie wie. Adam zaśmiał się, widząc jego konsternację. – Och, Tommy, Tommy. Muszę cię najwyraźniej dokształcić. 

\- Wybacz, nigdy tak naprawdę się tym nie interesowałem. 

\- Wybaczę, jeśli przyjdziesz na którąś z prób. – Zaśmiał się brunet. 

\- Umowa stoi. 

Tommy wyciągnął do niego zmarzniętą dłoń, aby przypieczętować układ. W momencie, kiedy Adam ją uścisnął, blondyn stracił ledwie zdobytą równowagę i w ułamku sekundy obaj runęli na chodnik.

Zobaczył nad sobą uliczną latarnię, świecącą mu prosto w oczy, tą samą, która jeszcze chwilę temu dawała mu oparcie. Po jego lewej stronie leżał Adam i śmiał się tak bardzo, że nie mógł powiedzieć ani słowa. 

Nie uderzył się w głowę, bo śniegowa zaspa zamortyzowała ten upadek. Za to czuł na prawym pośladku rosnącego już w tej chwili wielkiego, pulsującego siniaka.

\- Żyjesz, Tommy? Wyglądasz na przerażonego. – Dalej śmiał się brunet, wstając i otrzepując się z białego puchu. – To wszystko musi być dla ciebie katorgą, w Los Angeles nie macie przecież śniegu. 

\- Wynalazek szatana. – Adam zachichotał w odpowiedzi na ten epitet. – Uch, po co ten cały biały cyrk? Nawet nie wiesz, jakie ładne są zupełnie nie białe święta w Kalifornii. 

\- Nonsens. – Adam pokręcił głową. – Święta muszą być białe. Nowy Jork cały w śniegu wygląda magicznie. Pokażę ci to za rok, zakochasz się w tym mieście. 

\- Zapewne. – Powiedział z przekąsem Tommy, ciągle leżąc na oblodzonych płytach. - O ile do tej pory nie zabiję się na lodzie. 

Adam zaśmiał się i wyciągnął do niego dłoń, aby pomóc mu wstać. Tommy chwycił ją mocno i podźwignął się do pozycji pionowej, czując pośladek pulsujący tępym bólem. Zaklął w myślach. 

\- Jesteś cały? – Aktor pojrzał na niego badawczo, po czym chwycił za przegub dłoni i ruszył dalej chodnikiem, ciągnąc go za sobą. – Chodź, musimy zdążyć przed szóstą.

_Zdążyć? Szósta?_ – A-ale… dokąd? – Zapytał zaskoczony, posłusznie skręcając za Adamem w jedną z bocznych uliczek.

\- Zobaczysz. – Powiedział tajemniczo brunet, prowadząc go za sobą kolejnymi uliczkami.

\- Adam, przysięgam, że jeśli będzie tam jeszcze zimniej niż tu, to bardzo tego pożałujesz. 

Zachichotał. - Nie mogę tego obiecać, wybacz. 

Adam stanął na chodniku i rozejrzał się wokół. Było chwilę po czwartej i mimo, że Nowy Jork nigdy nie śpi, w okolicy nie było żywej duszy. Po chwili pchnął nieciekawie wyglądające, blaszane drzwi i zniknął wewnątrz wysokiego budynku, którego nieoświetlony szczyt niknął na tle ciemnego nieba. 

Tommy patrzył z niedowierzaniem na Adama włamującego się do jakiegoś wieżowca. Przeczuwając kłopoty, jeśli ktoś ich przyłapie, rozejrzał się jeszcze w poszukiwaniu policji albo ochrony. Nie widząc jednak nikogo takiego, wślizgnął się do środka przez przymknięte drzwi. 

Ruszył wąskim korytarzem, który zakręcał łagodnym łukiem, a na jego końcu paliło się światło. Za zakrętem zobaczył Adama, starającego się otworzyć kolejne blaszane drzwi.

\- Powiedz mi, jeśli się mylę – Adam spojrzał na niego. – Ale chyba nie powinniśmy tu być. – w jego głosie zabrzmiał ledwie słyszalny niepokój.

\- Szybko wyjdziemy, nikt się nawet nie zorientuje. 

W tym momencie Adam otworzył ciężkie drzwi i gestem zaprosił Tommy’ego do środka. 

\- Wyjdziemy? Nie powinniśmy tu nawet wchodzić… - mruknął, mijając rozglądającego się wokół bruneta. 

\- Och, daj spokój. A gdzie twoja chęć do przygody? – Zapytał z uśmiechem, zamykając za nimi drzwi.

\- Właśnie zwiała.

Adam zachichotał, chwytając go za przegub ręki i prowadząc ku schodom. Tommy w duchu zaaprobował ten wybór, wiedząc, że użycie windy ściągnęłoby na nich kłopoty. 

\- Obiecuję, że nie będziesz żałował. 

\- W tym momencie jakoś ciężko mi w to wierzyć. 

Przekomarzali się tak przez kilka następnych minut, wspinając się po schodach na kolejne piętra budynku. Po kwadransie Tommy zgubił rachubę w liczeniu kondygnacji, ale krótko potem Adam zatrzymał się przed kolejnymi drzwiami. Nie wychodzili z klatki schodowej, więc Tommy pomyślał, że to musiało być ostatnie piętro.

Aktor nacisnął klamkę i popchnął drzwi, znów przepuszczając Tommy’ego przed sobą. Blondyn minął go, niechcący muskając dłonią jego nadgarstek. Poczuł iskrę, jakby wyładowanie napięcia.

Jednak wyrzucił to z myśli, zupełnie się nad tym nie zastanawiając, bo przed oczami zobaczył najpiękniejszy, najbardziej magiczny widok, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył.   
Rozciągał się przed nim widok nie tylko na całe SoHo i West Village. W oddali widział oświetlony Manhattan, Harlem i całą resztę Nowego Jorku. Jaskrawo podświetlone budynki, reflektory samochodów i neonowe reklamy, kontrastujące z granatowym, choć powoli już jaśniejącym niebem. Tommy podszedł do barierek, ogradzających krawędzie dachu budynku. Nie wiedział, jak wysoko się znalazł, ale mógł się założyć, że co najmniej na wysokości czterdziestego piętra; nie dochodziły tu odgłosy przejeżdżających samochodów ani muzyka z pobliskich klubów. Panowała niczym niezmącona cisza, więc Adam usłyszał wydobywające się z jego ust westchnienie zachwytu. 

\- To jest niesamowite. – Wyszeptał, jak gdyby jakikolwiek głośniejszy odgłos sprawiłby, że rozpościerający się przed nim widok zniknąłby jak zaczarowany.

\- Obiecałem, że nie będziesz żałował. – Adam podszedł do niego i oparł się o barierkę, spoglądając w dal. – Trafiłem tu przypadkiem, kilka ładnych lat temu, kiedy jeszcze moje życie wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Przyszedłem tu w nocy i tak bajecznie oświetlony Nowy Jork oczarował mnie tak, jak teraz ciebie. Od tamtej pory patrzyłem w przyszłość dużo bardziej optymistycznie, nareszcie nie nienawidząc miasta, które winiłem za swoje niepowodzenia. – Zerknął na Tommy’ego – Pomyślałem, że to jest to, czego teraz potrzebujesz.

Tommy milczał, nie wiedząc jak powiedzieć Adamowi, że właśnie to samo zaczyna dziać się w jego sercu. Że poczuł, że właśnie zakochuje się w tym mieście.

\- Dziękuję, Adam. – Nieśmiało dotknął dłoni bruneta, ściskając ją delikatnie. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy. 

Nie jest tak źle, pomyślał. Nie spał już na ławce w parku i nie zarabiał grą na gitarze, za to czuł ciepło bijące od Adama, po raz kolejny doświadczając siły jego przyjaźni.

Czuł, że Nowy Jork stoi przed nim otworem.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Nie nudzisz się przypadkiem?

Tommy, pochłonięty komponowaniem nowego utworu, siedział na łóżku z gitarą na kolanach, pochylony nad notesem. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył głowę Adama w szparze za uchylonymi drzwiami. 

\- Piszę piosenkę. A czemu…

\- Ach, szkoda!

Brunet przerwał mu w pół słowa i błyskawicznie zniknął w ciemnym korytarzu. Tommy zamrugał. Podrapał się ze zdziwieniem po głowie, po czym ostrożnie odłożył gitarę na bok materaca i zsunął się z niego na podłogę, wstając i wychodząc z pokoju w poszukiwaniu swojego współlokatora, który czasem w jego mniemaniu miał dość nie po kolei w głowie.

Jednak zawsze w momentach, kiedy nie rozumiał do końca jego zachowania, zrzucał to na karb licznych dziwactw, jakimi mogli się pochwalić przeróżni artyści. 

Przeszukał całe mieszkanie, ale nie było po nim ani śladu. Jednak w pewnym momencie jego uwagę przykuła otwarta klapa prowadząca na dach budynku. 

Zaczął wspinać się po drabince przymocowanej do ściany. Nigdy nie miał okazji tu być, a prawdę mówiąc, kompletnie zapomniał o możliwości wyjścia na dach prosto z ich salonu.

Po drodze chwycił jeszcze kurtkę i wyszedł na lekko ośnieżony dach. Adama namierzył bez trudu; stał zamyślony, oparty o barierkę z narzuconą na siebie cienką, cytrynowożółtą marynarką. Podszedł do niego, wkładając na siebie kurtkę. Oparł się o barierkę tuż obok bruneta. 

Nigdy tu nie był i teraz zaczął tego żałować. Widok, który miał przed swoimi oczami był niesamowity, równie piękny jak ten, który w zeszłym tygodniu pokazał mu Adam. Lecz jednocześnie inny, bo pokazywał drugą stronę miasta. Dziś było ledwie po zachodzie słońca, a nie tuż przed jego wschodem, który mógł podziwiać poprzednim razem. 

Milczeli kilka minut, patrząc na rozpościerającą się przed nimi panoramę południowej części Nowego Jorku, nad którą górował majestatyczny most Brooklyński. 

\- Nudzi ci się na tyle, że postanowiłeś dla zabawy odmrozić sobie tyłek? – Po dłuższej chwili przerwał milczenie. 

Aktor starał się zachować powagę, jednak zdradziły go unoszące się mimowolnie kąciki ust. – Poniekąd. 

\- Aha. A widoku na Nowy Jork nie mogłeś pokazać mi z dachu swojego…

\- Naszego. – Poprawił go machinalnie.

\- … _naszego_ mieszkania, tylko musieliśmy włamywać się do jakiegoś biura?

Adam odwrócił się, aby na niego spojrzeć. – Tu widać tylko południe, straciłbyś widok na cały Manhattan. A i bez dreszczyku emocji to już nie byłoby to samo. No i nie do jakiegoś biura, tylko siedziby wytwórni muzycznej. – Pokazał mu wysoki budynek za plecami blondyna. Z zadowoleniem patrzył, jak czekoladowe oczy Tommy’ego rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia. – Opiekują się Bonnie McKee, Ellie Goulding, chyba też Papa Roach i Sealem… Niedługo pewnie upomną się o ciebie. – Dodał z szelmowskim uśmiechem, puszczając do niego perskie oko. 

\- Ja… - Tommy zająknął się. Adam dobrze wiedział, co powiedzieć, aby blondyn stracił rezon razem ze wszystkimi swoimi dobrymi argumentami. Po kilkunastu tygodniach znajomości znał Tommy’ego lepiej, niż muzyk się tego spodziewał. I co rusz mu to udowadniał. – Ja… Ech, ręce opadają, Adam. 

Brunet zaśmiał się. – Przynajmniej nie zgubisz się w tym budynku, kiedy zaproszą cię na nagrywanie. Już dokładnie go znasz.

\- Nie wiem, czy będą zadowoleni, gdy dowiedzą się, w jaki sposób go poznałem. – Zawtórował mu Tommy. 

Adam uśmiechnął się, po czym spojrzał w czarne niebo. Nie widać było tu gwiazd, światła miasta, które nigdy nie śpi, skutecznie je tłumiły. 

\- Przeszkodziłem ci w pisaniu, co? – Powiedział po chwili zadumy. 

Tommy machnął ręką. – Nie przejmuj się. I tak słabo mi szło. – Objął się rękoma, kiedy zawiał chłodny wiatr. – Zejdziemy na dół? Tu naprawdę cholernie wieje.

Adam uśmiechnął się. – Jasne. – Ruszyli w stronę zejścia do mieszkania. – Wiesz, nie musiałeś tu za mną wchodzić. 

\- Musiałem znaleźć swojego głupiego, marznącego współlokatora. - Odpowiedział złośliwie Tommy. 

Brunet sięgnął i błyskawicznie wsunął palce we włosy muzyka, roztrzepując je na wszystkie strony, śmiejąc się głośno. – Odezwał się mądry, który na zimę w Nowym Jorku przywiózł tylko cienką kurtkę.

Uśmiechnięty szeroko Tommy machnął rękami, próbując odegnać Adama od swoich włosów. - Nigdy nie mówiłem, że jestem mądry.

Weszli do kuchni, blondyn podpalił grzałkę pod czajnikiem i wyjął z szafki dwa kubki. 

\- Nudzi mi się. – Adam usiadł na grubym, futrzanym dywanie (który, ku zdziwieniu Tommy’ego, Adam położył na środku kuchni twierdząc, że lepiej się komponuje), obejmując zgięte kolana ramionami. Czasem brzmiał jak urocze, choć nieco rozkapryszone dziecko.

\- Mogę ponudzić się z tobą – Zaoferował Tommy, wkładając woreczki z herbatą do kubków. – Chyba, że masz jakieś inne propozycje.

\- Mam. - Adam zerwał się z dywanu, w mgnieniu oka znajdując się tuż przy Tommym, w jego oczach wesoły błysk. – Ubieraj się, idziemy w miasto!

*

\- Nie wierzę, że dałem się w to wrobić.

\- Przyznaj, po prostu nie umiesz mi odmówić. 

Mijali tłum ludzi, stojący w kolejce przed wejściem jednego z modnych, gejowskich klubów na Upper West Side. Tommy miał wrażenie, że klub gromadził najpiękniejszych i najbardziej kolorowych ludzi z całego miasta. Nie miał pojęcia, w którą patrzeć stronę; zewsząd połyskiwały cekiny, neonowe naszywki, kryształy, pióra i brokat.

Sam także nie odstawał od tłumu. Kiedy już Adam namówił go do wyjścia do klubu (choć Tommy zarzekał się, że nie potrafi tańczyć i nie nadaje się na parkiet), poszedł za ciosem i namówił go też na makijaż. Tommy’emu było już na tyle wszystko jedno, że zgodził się na wszystko, co Adam mu zaproponował. 

I tym sposobem miał mocno podkreślone oczy przy użyciu czarnego cienia i kredki, co z naturalnie jasną cerą nadawało mu nieco wampirzy wygląd. Tommy niechętnie przyznał, że Adam wykonał świetną robotę i wyglądał dzięki niemu naprawdę nieźle.

A sam Adam wyróżniał się nawet w wielobarwnym tłumie, chociaż nie miał na sobie ani jednego kolorowego dodatku. Miał na sobie obcisły, ciemny tank top i wąskie, skórzane spodnie w czarnym kolorze. Na ramiona narzucił długi płaszcz w kolorze węgla. Oczy również pomalował na ciemno; w towarzystwie czerni ich błękit magnetyzował. 

Szli wąskim chodnikiem, więc Adam prowadził ich do wejścia, a Tommy szedł kilka kroków za nim. Kątem oka patrzył na obserwujących jego towarzysza ludzi, zafascynowanych zwierzęcym, pewnym siebie krokiem aktora. 

Przywitał się z bramkarzem, który zdjął czerwoną szarfę z barierki i otworzył przed nim ciężkie drzwi klubu. Adam przywołał dłonią Tommy’ego i razem wkroczyli do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi bezszelestnie, a oni przeszli do pulsującej rytmem, tryskającej neonowymi światłami sali. 

Adam wziął od Tommy’ego kurtkę i razem ze swoim płaszczem oddał do szatni, a następnie zaprowadził go do baru. Usiedli na wysokich krzesłach i w oczekiwaniu na swoje zamówienie, obserwowali tańczących młodych ludzi. 

Po krótkiej chwili Tommy dostał swoje whisky, a Adam kolorowy koktajl w wysokiej szklance i przeszli na piętro, aby w usiąść na pluszowych kanapach i w spokojniejszym miejscu wypić swoje drinki. 

Rozsiedli się w niemal pustej, otwartej na parkiet loży. Zajęli małą sofę na uboczu, z daleka od większej grupy ludzi, najwyraźniej świętujących czyjeś urodziny.

\- Chyba widzę Brada tam, na dole. – Wskazał dłonią drobnego mężczyznę skrytego w cieniu. Przez chwilę przyglądał mu się, jakby chciał się upewnić, że naprawdę widzi swojego chłopaka.. – Pozwolisz, że cię na chwilę zostawię?

Tommy pokiwał głową, upijając łyk whisky. Obserwował Adama, kiedy wychodził z sali na piętrze, a potem kiedy przeciskał się przez tańczący tłum i zniknął w cieniu. Słuchał przez chwilę „Sto lat” odśpiewanego drobnej Azjatce przez dużą grupę zajmującą kilka stolików na środku loży. Adam wrócił w momencie, kiedy Tommy odstawiał pustą szklankę na stolik. Brunet niósł w rękach drugą kolejkę drinków. 

\- Tak myślałem, to był Brad.

\- Nie przyszedł tu z tobą? – Zapytał ze zdziwieniem Tommy.

\- Jest ze swoją grupą teatralną, ale zaraz wychodzą do innego klubu. – Wręczył mu kolejną szklankę whisky. – A jutro i tak spędzamy razem cały dzień, więc jeden pocałunek na dziś mi wystarczy. – Puścił do niego perskie oko i wzniósł toast za dobrą zabawę, stukając ich szklankami o siebie.

Tommy milczał. Jego wizja związku nie bardzo współgrała z tym, co działo się między Bradem i Adamem. Ale skoro im to odpowiadało, to on nie miał tu nic do powiedzenia. 

Pili kolejne drinki, a Adam opowiadał mu o tym, jak pierwszy raz trafił do tego klubu. Był świeżo po otwarciu i nie było tu nawet w połowie tylu osób, co dzisiaj. 

Tommy patrzył na jego twarz, na której wszystkie piegi zakryte były cienką warstwą podkładu. Jasne oczy błyszczały, kiedy był w środku zainteresowania, nawet jeśli publiczność była tak mała. Blondyn dziwił się sam sobie i chciał zrzucić winę na alkohol, ale nie sposób było zaprzeczyć, że nie mógł oderwać wzroku od podkreślonych czarnym eyelinerem oczu Adama; tajemniczych, magnetycznych, niepokojąco zwierzęcych. Tak różnych od tych, które patrzyły na niego na co dzień – ciepłych, radosnych i zwyczajnych. 

Czuł rosnące podekscytowanie, choć nie umiał doszukać się jego źródła. 

\- Uwielbiam obserwować ludzi. – Powiedział Adam, zerkając na pochłoniętych muzyką. W międzyczasie kelner przyniósł im kolejne drinki. – Są niekończącym się źródłem inspiracji, nie sądzisz?

\- Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. – Wyznał Tommy, patrząc beznamiętnie na ściśnięty na parkiecie tłum. 

\- Nie? – Zdziwił się Adam, odwracając głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć. – W takim razie co cię inspiruje? Przecież jesteś artystą.

Tommy pokiwał głową. – Tak, ale trochę innego rodzaju. – Upił nieco brunatnego płynu ze szklanki czując, jak piecze go delikatnie w gardło. – Mnie do tworzenia muzyki inspirują doświadczenia, zdarzenia i bezpośrednie emocje. Do tego nie potrzebuję ludzi, bo czerpię z własnego wnętrza i własnych myśli. Z kolei ty nie możesz obejść się bez innych, bo myślę, że aktorstwo bazuje na emocjach, które pochodzą z innego źródła. – Zamyślił się. – Poza tym, obserwujesz ludzi z różnych warstw społecznych, kulturowych, ich gesty, mimikę, zachowanie, aby potem wiarygodnie je odtworzyć na scenie. 

Adam zastanowił się nad jego słowami. – Myślę, że masz rację. Chyba po prostu potrzebuję ludzi wokół siebie. – Po czym dodał z szerokim uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku. – Będę szczery, Tommy. Jestem medialną dziwką, typową _attention whore_. 

Blondyn zaśmiał się – To ostre słowa. Myślę, że po prostu jesteś ekstrawertykiem. 

\- Subtelnie powiedziane. Jestem ci wdzięczny, że nie przytaknąłeś – Zaśmiał się głośno aktor. – Żyję wśród gwaru i tłumu, dlatego czasem potrzebuję wyciszenia. – Spojrzał na ciągle pełny parkiet, kątem oka zauważając Tommy’ego, wychylającego resztę swojego drinka. Sam odstawił pusty kieliszek na szklany stolik już chwilę temu. – A ty, jako introwertyk, powinieneś się czasem rozerwać. – Wstał z sofy i chwycił przegub szczupłej ręki blondyna. – Wstawaj, idziemy na parkiet.

\- Adam! – Tommy próbował wyrwać dłoń z uścisku i zatrzymać bruneta. – Ja nie tańczę. Po prostu nie.

\- Nonsens. – Adam nic nie robił sobie z prób zatrzymania go. Był wyższy i silniejszy; gdyby chciał, przełożyłby sobie Tommy’ego przez ramię i zaniósł go na parkiet. – Ruszaj się, leci moja ulubiona piosenka!

Przecisnęli się przez tłum niemal na środek parkietu. Neonowe światła nie były tak ostre, jak wydawało mu się, kiedy patrzył na nie z góry. Czuł alkohol płynący w jego żyłach, wyostrzający wszystkie zmysły. Muzyka dudniła, tłum wokół nich zachowywał się, jakby był w transie, a oni dwaj stali na parkiecie naprzeciwko siebie, jak gdyby byli jedynymi ludźmi w całym klubie.

\- Nie umiem tańczyć. – Powiedział głośno, aby przekrzyczeć muzykę.

\- Nonsens. – Powtórzył brunet. – Każdy umie, tylko nie każdy o tym wie.

Położył dłonie na wąskich biodrach Tommy’ego, który poczuł dreszcze przeszywające jego ciało, począwszy od miejsca, które dotknął Adam. Dziwne. Zupełnie, jakby znów miał gorączkę. 

Adam zaczął poruszać biodrami blondyna w rytmie, w jakim ruszały się jego. Tommy niemal bezwolnie naśladował te ruchy, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, co właściwie robi. 

Po chwili jednak, kiedy ostrożnie wsłuchał się w głośną muzykę, poczuł, jak rytm pulsuje w całym jego ciele. Kilka sekund później poddał się mu tak, jak kiedy sam grał i tworzył muzykę. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił swojemu ciału podążyć za dzikim rytmem klubowego przeboju.

_Maybe I’m out of my mind_

Adam poczuł, że ciało muzyka rozluźniło się i dopasowało do jego własnego, do muzyki, która ich otaczała. Przysunął się bliżej, nie zdejmując dłoni z jego bioder.

Tommy pogrążony był w muzyce, zafascynowany ruchem, w jaki wprawiała jego ciało. Czuł dłonie Adama na swoich biodrach, ale - o dziwo - nie przeszkadzało mu to. 

_Just let me liberate you_

Przysunął się bliżej bruneta, kładąc swoje dłonie na jego biodrach. Nie panował nad swoim ciałem, zupełnie jakby przemawiała za nie muzyka i coś jeszcze – coś nowego, czego nie umiał na razie nazwać. 

Tłum zgęstniał, więc mimowolnie przysunęli się jeszcze bliżej siebie. Słowa piosenki rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie, więc ledwie zwrócił uwagę na dłoń Adama przesuwającą się powoli na jego plecy. Czuł się z nim bezpiecznie, mógł dać się ponieść muzyce.

_It's almost unbearable_  
Tommy niemal nie słyszał już piosenki, za to czuł ją w całym swoim ciele. Krew huczała mu w uszach, a ciało pulsowało dzikim rytmem. Neonowe światła przebłyskiwały przez zamknięte powieki oczu, których nie otworzył nawet na sekundę.

Nie wiedział, jak długo bawili się w klubie. Czuł się pijany, jednak nie kilkoma mocnymi drinkami, a muzyką, tańcem, przynależnością do zahipnotyzowanego rytmem tłumu i ciepłem obejmującej go całą noc dłoni.


	10. Chapter 10

Winda nie działała, żarówki na większości pięter się przepaliły, a on sam zgubił szalik na silnym, wiosennym wietrze, jednak Tommy, zmuszony wchodzić na samą górę po schodach i w zupełnej ciemności, czuł się lekki jak piórko. Dochodziła druga w nocy, a on był tak pobudzony, jakby właśnie wypił kilka espresso. Ledwie otworzył drzwi, starając się włożyć klucz do zamka trzęsącymi się dłońmi i wszedł cicho do środka, aby nie obudzić śpiącego zapewne Adama.

Jednak zastał mieszkanie jasno oświetlone i rozbrzmiewające czystym, dźwięcznym głosem jego współlokatora, który najwyraźniej śpiewał swoje partie do nowego musicalu. Tommy odwiesił kurtkę na wieszak i zsunął buty, po czym na palcach przeszedł do salonu, w którym zastał wszystkie meble porozstawiane pod ścianami, tworzące coś na wzór parkietu. Stanął w wejściu, obserwując Adama śpiewającego i ćwiczącego choreografię w opustoszałym pokoju, zupełnie niezdającego sobie sprawy z jego obecności.

Podziwiał jego płynne i subtelne, technicznie doskonałe ruchy bioder, silnych ramion, smukłych nóg. Jego ciało opowiadało historię życia jego bohatera, ale nie to zwróciło uwagę Tommy’ego. Blondyn nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy. Pięknej twarzy. Nie miał na sobie ani grama makijażu, a zaciśnięte powieki i rozchylone, pełne wargi oznaczały, że targały nim potężne emocje – jak zawsze, kiedy występował; obojętnie czy na scenie teatru przed dziesiątkami widzów, czy w domu, jedynie dla siebie samego. 

Tommy patrzył na niego jak urzeczony, a jego usta mimowolnie wygięły się w uśmiechu. Poczuł znajome już podekscytowanie, choć nadal, po kilku tygodniach jego nieregularnego i nagłego pojawiania się, nie umiał doszukać się jego źródła. 

Nagle Adam otworzył oczy i w połowie obrotu zauważył przypatrującego mu się muzyka. Zatrzymał się, chwiejąc się lekko. 

\- Och, cześć. Późno dziś jesteś. – Podniósł ze stojącego nieopodal krzesła ręcznik i wytarł nim zroszone potem czoło i szyję. – Już myślałem, że powitam cię rano śniadaniem. – Uśmiechnął się, mimo widocznego zmęczenia.

Tommy pomyślał, że nigdy nie połączyłby zawodu musicalowego aktora z tak ciężką pracą, jaką wykonywał niemal codziennie Adam. 

\- A niby gdzie miałbym przepaść na całą noc? – Zachichotał, nadal opierając się o framugę.

\- Do dziewczyny, rzecz jasna. – Adam ruszył do kuchni, aby z lodówki wyciągnąć butelkę wody. Usiadł na krześle i wypił kilka łyków, przyjemnie chłodzących jego gardło.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami i podążył za nim, aby usiąść z Adamem przy stole. – Raczej nic z tego. Nie ciągnie mnie ostatnio do dziewczyn.

\- To może do facetów?

Spojrzał na niego niemal karcąco, a Adam wyszczerzył zęby, wycierając z policzka kapiący na niego z włosów pot. – Nie mam teraz do tego głowy. I na razie raczej nie będę miał.

Adam zmarszczył lekko brwi. - Co masz na myśli?

Na ten dzień czekał od miesięcy i nareszcie mu się to udało. Nigdy nie był osobą, która pokazuje swoje emocje, ale teraz chciał wyjść na dach krzyczeć głośno tak, aby usłyszało go całe miasto. Czuł mieszankę podekscytowania, niedowierzania i niewysłowionej ulgi. Był pijany radością.

Kiedy z ust Adama padło to pytanie, Tommy starał się utrzymać powagę, lecz jego twarz rozświetlił uśmiech, kiedy emocje wzięły górę nad jego zwykłym opanowaniem.

\- Mam angaż. Podpisałem kontrakt.

Adam zamrugał, a jego usta bezwiednie rozchyliły się w oniemieniu. Po chwili zapytał: - Naprawdę? 

Tommy przytaknął, cały w skowronkach; sam wątpił, czy uśmiech kiedykolwiek zniknie z jego twarzy.

W tym momencie Adam podskoczył na krześle i krzyknął głośno z radości. – Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że ci się uda! –Pod wpływem emocji nachylił się i pocałował niczego niespodziewającego się Tommy’ego w usta. 

Muzyk odskoczył do tyłu, przewracając krzesło. Zaskoczony, uniósł brwi i otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc na swojego równie zdumionego przyjaciela.

\- Przepraszam! Wybacz, nie chciałem… To… Jakoś tak…

\- N-nie przejmuj się. Wszystko w porządku. – Skłamał, siadając z powrotem na krześle; nie ufał lekko trzęsącym się nogom. 

\- Naprawdę, to nie jestem ja, nigdy tak nie robię… - Adam zdawał się być niemal przerażony jego własnym zachowaniem. 

\- Mówiłem ci, wszystko okej. – Powiedział już nieco pewniejszym głosem. – Nie szkodzi.

Rzeczywiście nie miał mu tego za złe, jednak wcale nie było wszystko w porządku. Tak naprawdę Tommy był przerażony, jednak nie tym, że Adam go pocałował. Był przerażony tym, że - choć nie trwał nawet sekundy - pocałunek wzbudził w nim co najmniej tyle radości i ekscytacji, co podpisany kilka godzin temu kontrakt.

Po raz kolejny poczuł znajome podekscytowanie i dreszcze. Jednak nie miał teraz głowy do tego, aby je analizować, choć podświadomość podsuwała mu swoje tłumaczenie.  
Usłyszał mówiącego do niego Adama. Jego słowa były przytłumione, jakby słuchał ich spod wody. 

\- … więc opowiesz o tym kontrakcie? Jak to w ogóle się stało?

Blondyn odetchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się słabo. Odrzucił na bok wszystkie krążące mu po głowie myśli i skupił się na wiadomości miesiąca, która zdominowała w końcu całkowicie jego umysł.

Opowiedział ze szczegółami, jak do baru przyszła grupa muzyków i zamówiła kilka butelek wódki. Wyglądali na dość przybitych i już po pierwszych shotach zwierzyli się Tommy’emu z ich sytuacji. Właśnie podpisali kontrakt płytowy, ale ich gitarzysta dostał nagle lepszą ofertę w Los Angeles. Mieli wakat i tydzień na znalezienie kogoś na to miejsce, zanim wejdą do studia nagraniowego. Tommy wspomniał, że gra na gitarze i prosto z baru pojechali na przesłuchanie. 

\- … Spodobało im się, więc i ja podpisałem od ręki. Jak na pierwszą umowę to chyba wyszło całkiem nieźle. – Wyjął z kieszeni złożony na cztery spięty plik kartek i rozłożył go, pokazując brunetowi. 

Adam przeglądał umowę i przytaknął. – Rzeczywiście, dostali dobre warunki. – Podniósł wzrok znad kartek na swojego przyjaciela. – Gratuluję. Zasługujesz na to i nareszcie ci się udało. Cieszę się. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i dodał. – Ja też mam nowinę, ale najpierw wypijmy za twój sukces!

Tommy przekrzywił w zainteresowaniu głowę. - Jaką nowinę?

Ale Adam już go nie słuchał; wyjął z jednej z niezliczonych kuchennych szafek butelkę wina, po czym rozlał czerwony płyn do dwóch wysokich kieliszków. 

\- Za sukces! Pierwszy z całej masy na twoim koncie. 

Stuknęli się lekko kieliszkami i wypili po łyku słodkiego napoju. 

\- No to jaką ty masz nowinę? – Zapytał Tommy, kiedy przeszli do salonu i poustawiali wszystkie meble z powrotem na swoje miejsca.

Usiedli na ogromnych poduszkach pełniących role foteli i zgasili światło, zapalając wiszące pod sufitem lampiony. 

Adam odstawił w połowie pusty już kieliszek na podłogę i wstał, kierując kroki do swojej sypialni. 

\- Pokażę ci. Zaraz wracam.

Tommy nie zdążył dolać sobie wina, a Adam był już z powrotem, trzymając w ramionach małe, białe zawiniątko. 

Popiskujące zawiniątko.

Blondyn obserwował z ciekawością, ale i z lekkim niepokojem, kiedy aktor siadał z powrotem na poduszce i odwijał miękkie, bawełniane płaty cienkiego ręcznika. Podsunął je Tommy’emu, a ten ostrożnie przejął je i położył sobie na podołku. Odwinął ostatnią warstwę materiału i jego oczom ukazała się mała, śnieżnobiała kulka, która zamilkła, otworzyła czarne jak węgiel oczy i poruszyła kilkakrotnie wilgotnym noskiem, obwąchując dłonie muzyka. 

Psiak miał kędzierzawą sierść i krótki ogonek, którym merdał delikatnie na boki. Nagle kichnął – a Tommy, choć nigdy by się nikomu do tego nie przyznał, uznał to za przeurocze – i wrócił ponownie do cichego popiskiwania. 

\- Znalazłem ją rano na chodniku. – Powiedział Adam, obserwując pieska uspokajającego się pod dotykiem blondyna. – Chyba ktoś ją wyrzucił. Dobrze, że rano nie ma tu tłumów, bo by ją zadeptali. 

\- I nadal uważasz, że Nowy Jork jest taki wspaniały?

\- To nie miasto ją skrzywdziło. – Zaoponował aktor. - To ludzie zawodzą. 

Tommy pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową. – Pewnie masz rację. 

\- Zabrałem ją ze mną do teatru, spała grzecznie w torbie, a potem wziąłem ją do weterynarza. Powiedział, że to okaz zdrowia. – Uśmiechnął się, widząc jej próby ugryzienia szczupłego palca muzyka. 

\- To widać. Jest śliczna. – Tommy przełożył ją na grzbiet, aby pogłaskać po miękkim brzuchu. Nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu na jej widok. Kogo jednak nie rozczulały małe zwierzęta?

\- Myślę, że ją zatrzymam. – Tommy milczał. Adam nie wiedział, jak ma tę ciszę z jego strony rozumieć. – Nie mogłem jej tam zostawić, przecież wiesz. 

\- Nie musisz mi się przecież tłumaczyć, Adam. – Podniósł psiaka do góry i pocałował w malutki pyszczek, na co suczka zareagowała kolejnym kichnięciem. Zaśmiali się obaj. – Dobrze, że ją wziąłeś. Bardzo dobrze.

\- I nie masz nic przeciwko? Żadnej alergii, wstrętu czy fobii?

Tommy zaśmiał się głośno. – Skąd! Uwielbiam psy. I właściwie to brakowało mi tutaj zwierzaka. – Wyznał. – W moim rodzinnym domu zawsze było ich pełno.

\- Ach, fantastycznie! - Klasnął w dłonie Adam, a na ten dźwięk piesek pisnął bojowo jeszcze raz. - A więc poznaj, proszę, Cher Madonnę. 

Tommy odwrócił wzrok od maleństwa liżącego właśnie jego kciuk. – Słucham? Nie dość, że Cher, to na drugie Madonna? Nie za dużo szczęścia na raz?

\- Możesz się śmiać. – Adam nie wyglądał ani odrobinę na obrażonego; patrzył z uwielbieniem na psiaka w ramionach Tommy’ego. – Jest w sam raz. To będzie najbardziej zajebista suczka w Nowym Jorku. 

Tommy zaśmiał się, wyobrażając sobie Adama strojącego ją w kolorowe, psie ciuszki. - Co do tego nie mam wątpliwości.

Adam uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie pomiędzy plakatami. – Już po trzeciej. Nie wiem, czy jest sens się kłaść.

\- Ja też już dziś nie zasnę. – Przytaknął Tommy, głaszcząc skulonego na jego dłoni psa. Zerknął w dół i przekonał się, że suczka cicho pochrapuje. – W przeciwieństwie do niej.  
Adam zachichotał. - W takim razie, co powiesz na jakiś film? 

\- Pewnie. Zaraz coś wybiorę.

\- A ja zrobię popcorn. Zaniesiesz Cher do mojej sypialni? Połóż ją na żółtej poduszce przy łóżku. 

Tommy ostrożnie podniósł się, aby nie obudzić zwierzaka i podążył w kierunku pokoju Adama. Otworzył drzwi i zapalił światło, rozglądając się wokół. Tak naprawdę był tu tylko raz i nawet nie przestąpił progu – nie dlatego, że Adam postawił tu tak wyraźną granicę, ale po prostu nigdy nie miał okazji. 

Położył Cher na poduszce i przykrył ją miękkim, bawełnianym ręcznikiem. Rozejrzał się po pokoju; jego większą część zajmowało ogromne, okrągłe łóżko, a resztę wolnej przestrzeni niezliczone wieszaki z dziesiątkami ubrań oraz szafki z kosmetykami i… seks zabawkami.

Tommy przekrzywił w zainteresowaniu głowę i zerknął na przymknięte drzwi, po czym podszedł kilka kroków w kierunku półki. Pomiędzy znanymi mu pejczami i kajdankami, zobaczył mnóstwo kolorowych przyrządów i sprzętów, z których wielu przeznaczenia nawet nie znał. 

Cicha woda, pomyślał Tommy. 

Wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wrócił do salonu, gdzie Adam układał poduszki na kształt wielkich foteli naprzeciwko powieszonego na ścianie telewizora. W całym mieszkaniu roznosił się zapach maślanej, prażonej kukurydzy. 

Tommy podszedł do półki zapełnionej pudełkami z filmami na DVD. Przejrzał je pobieżnie i wyciągnął kilka z nich, pokazując je Adamowi. – Kronika opętania, Sierociniec czy Rec?

\- Słucham? Nie zmusisz mnie do obejrzenia horroru. Nie ma mowy. – Założył ramiona na piersi i pokręcił głową. 

\- To czemu je tu w ogóle masz?

Adam wzruszył ramionami. – Sam nie wiem. Pewnie należą do Brada. 

Tommy pokiwał głową, zerkając jeszcze raz na pudełka. – To może Dracula? Nie jest _aż tak_ straszny. 

\- Nie powiedziałem, że się boję… - Zaczął Adam, jednak urwał w połowie zdania, widząc kpiący wzrok blondyna. – No dobrze, nienawidzę horrorów, bo umieram ze strachu. Zadowolony?

\- Będę, jeśli obejrzysz chociaż jeden. – Wybrał Draculę, a resztę odłożył na miejsce. Adam nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – Nie daj się prosić. Potrzymam cię za rękę. – Mrugnął do niego i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Adam odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Niech ci będzie. Ale pod jednym warunkiem.

Tommy uniósł do góry jedną brew. – Jakim?

\- Potem obejrzymy musical. Muszę cię w nich wyszkolić. – Spojrzał wyzywająco na muzyka, jakby spodziewając się, że odmówi, a wtedy i on będzie zwolniony z obietnicy obejrzenia horroru.

Tommy przygryzł wargę. Gra była warta świeczki.

\- Umowa stoi.

Aktor zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, ale nie skomentował decyzji blondyna. Podniósł z podłogi dwa kieliszki i podał mu jeden, idąc do kuchni po drugą butelkę wina. Nie ma mowy, aby przetrwał dwie godziny zielonych trupów, hektolitrów krwi i szaleńców z siekierami na trzeźwo. 

Rozsiedli się na poduszkach, a Tommy włączył film, kładąc miskę z popcornem na swoich kolanach. Adam westchnął cicho i szybko wychylił do połowy wypełniony czerwonym płynem kieliszek, po czym od razu napełnił go ponownie. 

Film rzeczywiście okazał się nie być tak strasznym, jak przypuszczał, jednak nie obyło się bez zasłaniania rękoma oczu w niemal co drugiej scenie. 

\- Jak możesz to oglądać?

Podczas trwania filmu zdążył przygotować drugą miskę popcornu i nakarmić Cher, która zaczęła piszczeć coraz głośniej, domagając się mleka. 

Dokończyli też drugą butelkę wina i od razu otworzyli trzecią. 

\- Nienawidzę cię. Przez tydzień nie zasnę. 

Tommy uśmiechał się pod nosem, słuchając komentarzy Adama, jednak nie miał zamiaru mu ustępować i zmieniać film na inny, bardziej przystępny. W końcu on sam miał potem oglądać musical, więc teraz była kolej Adama, aby obejrzeć coś spoza swojej strefy bezpieczeństwa.

\- Miałeś trzymać mnie za rękę.

Byli w połowie trzeciej butelki alkoholowego napoju i na policzkach Adama pojawiły się rumieńce. Uśmiechnął się wyzywająco do Tommy’ego, który widział w jego oczach figlarne błyski. Blondyn pokręcił z uśmiechem głową i – przenosząc wzrok z twarzy Adama z powrotem na ekran – wyciągnął rękę, aby zgodnie z obietnicą chwycić dłoń bruneta. 

Była ciepła i miękka. Trzymał ją luźno, ale Adam wzmocnił uścisk i splótł ich palce ze sobą. Tommy poczuł się nagle wyjątkowo bezpiecznie. I właściwie, dziwnie _na miejscu_. Poczuł słabe wibracje w okolicach brzucha, które nasilały się nieco z każdą sekundą. 

Adam westchnął cicho. Tommy zerknął na niego kątem oka, jednak brunet nie odezwał się ponownie, więc gitarzysta z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na ekran.

Wolną dłonią sięgnął po w połowie pełny kieliszek i wypił kilka łyków słodkiego napoju. Od wina kręciło mu się w głowie i nie wiedział, czy te sensacje w jego ciele także były skutkiem alkoholu, czy może jednak czegoś zupełnie innego. 

Miał wielką nadzieję, że to nie grypa żołądkowa. 

Po dłuższej chwili obraz zgasł i pojawiły się napisy końcowe. Adam wydał z siebie westchnienie głębokiej ulgi, po czym zwrócił wzrok w kierunku Tommy’ego. Blondyn widział w jego oczach triumf.

\- Moulin Rouge, Grease czy Hair?

Uśmiechnął się na widok nagle ożywionego Adama. – Obojętnie. Wybierz swój ulubiony. 

Adam wstał, aby wybrać odpowiedni film i włożyć płytę do odtwarzacza. W tym czasie Tommy wychylił do końca wino i odstawił pusty kieliszek. Nawet nie zorientowali się, kiedy skończyli trzecią butelkę. 

Z ekranu popłynęły pierwsze obrazy i dźwięki, choć Tommy nie zarejestrował, jaki musical wybrał dla nich Adam. 

Czuł przyjemne zawroty głowy i osobliwą lekkość umysłu. Nie wiedział, czy to alkohol, radość z podpisanego kontraktu, czy ciepło bijące z ciała przyjaciela siedzącego tuż obok. Czy może wszystko naraz. 

Dopiero teraz poczuł, że emocje zelżały, adrenalina zniknęła i ich miejsce zajęło zwykłe zmęczenie. Ziewnął dyskretnie i bardziej zagłębił się z swoim siedzeniu. Powieki ciążyły i z wysiłkiem podążał za fabułą filmu, ale miał nadzieję, że wytrwa do końca. 

Jednak nawet nie poczuł, kiedy głowa opadła mu na ramię Adama, a powieki przegrały walkę z grawitacją. Kilka minut później spał już głęboko, zwinięty na kolanach bruneta, dopóki ten o świcie nie przeniósł go do jego własnego łóżka. 

Aktor zaciągnął zasłony i przykrył go kołdrą. Ostrożnie odgarnął na bok niesforną blond grzywkę i niemal na palcach wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.


	11. Chapter 11

Ostatni tydzień kwietnia rozpoczął się deszczem, który nie przestał padać ani na chwilę aż do połowy maja. Nie był na tyle ulewny, żeby spowodować podtopienia piwnic i niżej położonych dzielnic, ale skutecznie uprzykrzył życie mieszkańcom Nowego Jorku. 

Po próbie Tommy wrócił do pustego mieszkania cały przemoczony i - obiecując sobie kupno parasola w najbliższej przyszłości – zabrał się za przygotowywanie kolacji dla niego i Adama, który miał niedługo wrócić z popołudniowej próby. Malutka Cher plątała mu się pod nogami, starając się zapolować na jego palce u stóp i Tommy musiał przyznać, że świetnie się bawił uciekając przed nią po całym mieszkaniu, kiedy czekał na upieczenie się warzywnej zapiekanki. 

Psiak niemal w ogóle nie urósł, więc przypuszczali, że zostanie już mniej więcej tej samej wielkości. Przez tych kilka tygodni od kiedy Adam go przyniósł, Tommy bardziej niż zwykle uważał, kiedy chodził po mieszkaniu. Cher miała wyjątkowo denerwujący zwyczaj zakradania się i wybiegania prosto pod ich nogi wtedy, gdy najmniej się tego spodziewali.

W pewnym momencie poprzez warczenie i popiskiwanie małej usłyszał dzwoniący telefon. Wrócił do kuchni i podniósł słuchawkę ze stołu.

\- Słucham?

\- Gratuluję angażu. Zawsze wiedziałem, że ci się uda. 

Tommy od razu rozpoznał głos Brada, choć słyszał go tylko raz w życiu. 

\- Dzięki. Nadal to trochę do mnie nie dociera. – Wyznał.

Ze słuchawki popłynął uroczy, radosny śmiech. – Dotrze, kiedy będziecie podpisywać fanom okładki pierwszej płyty. – Po chwili dodał – Adam jest z ciebie bardzo dumny. W ogóle cały czas o tobie mówi – Tommy milczał. Nie wiedział, co powinien na tę uwagę odpowiedzieć. Poczuł falę ciepła w miejscu, w którym jego serce zabiło nieco szybciej niż normalnie. – W ogóle cieszę się, że się zaprzyjaźniliście. Dobrze wam to obu zrobiło. 

\- Bardzo cenię tę przyjaźń. – Przyznał blondyn, spoglądając w dół, gdzie Cher zrobiła sobie z jego stopy posłanie, zwijając się na niej w kłębek i słodko pochrapując. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że cenisz ją na tyle, aby porzucić myśli o wyprowadzce.

Muzyk znieruchomiał, otwierając szeroko oczy. Skąd Brad wiedział, co zaprzątało myśli Tommy’ego od dnia, w którym podpisał kontrakt? 

\- Ja…

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. – Przerwał mu niemal od razu – Pamiętam naszą pierwszą rozmowę, twoje postanowienie. I że prosiłem, abyś został. – Zamilkł na chwilę, po czym kontynuował z przejęciem w głosie. – A dziś ponawiam tę prośbę, Tommy. To _naprawdę_ nie ma sensu. – Mówił z przekonaniem. – Twierdzę tak ja i twierdzi tak Adam, choć naturalnie nie przyznałby się do tego, aby nie wyjść na egoistę. Jesteście sobie potrzebni. A i ja jestem bardziej spokojny, że Adam ma przyjaciela tuż za ścianą. – Tommy milczał, więc Brad westchnął i kontynuował. – To jak? Obiecasz, że zostaniesz?

Tommy przygryzł wargę i pozwolił myślom pobłądzić chwilę bez ładu. Tak naprawdę w ogóle nie miał ochoty się wyprowadzać, choć czuł, że powinien. Zdrowy rozsądek walczył z argumentami Brada i powoli z nimi przegrywał. Czuł, że nie mógł tak po prostu się wyprowadzić, bo wiedział, że Adam by z tego powodu cierpiał, choć z drugiej strony byłby na tyle wspierającym przyjacielem, że nie pisnąłby słowem. Ale Tommy wiedział też, że on sam nie umiałby się stąd wynieść, bo zostawiłby w tym mieszkaniu zbyt dużą część siebie…

\- Zostanę. – Odpowiedział pod wpływem nagłego impulsu, który wprawił go niemal w euforyczny nastrój. 

\- Och, to fantastycznie! – Tommy gotów był się założyć, że gdyby tylko Brad mógł, klasnąłby w dłonie z radości. – To ogromna ulga, będę z tobą szczery. – Po chwili dodał, już swoim zwykłym, figlarnym tonem. – A teraz opowiedz mi o waszej nowej współlokatorce, bo nie miałem jeszcze okazji jej poznać. – Tommy zaśmiał się, a Brad kontynuował. – Ile butów zjadła już Adamowi i jak bardzo stara się nie być na nią zły?

Tommy spojrzał na kulkę zwiniętą na jego bosej stopie i zaśmiał się. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia.

*

Adam wrócił do domu kilka chwil po tym, jak Tommy odłożył telefon po skończonej rozmowie z Bradem. Nałożył im obu na talerze gorącą zapiekankę i usiedli przy stole.

\- Mam głupie szczęście, że umiesz tak dobrze gotować. – Powiedział z uśmiechem Adam między kęsami. – Jak wam idą próby?

\- Wczoraj mieliśmy pierwsze nagranie, jutro mamy kolejne. – Opowiadał Tommy. – A potem przerwa do czasu, aż opanuję resztę piosenek. Muszę wrócić do baru, bo ostatnio ciągle brałem wolne. 

\- Och. –Adam zasępił się. – Więc nie ma szans na to, abyś miał wolny wieczór w sobotę? 

\- Niestety. Weekendy odpadają. – Przekrzywił głowę w zainteresowaniu. – A dlaczego pytasz?

Twarz aktora rozświetliła się w podekscytowaniu i ledwie skrywanej dumie. – Mamy wielką premierę! Wreszcie zaczynamy wystawiać Rent. 

\- Gratulacje. – Uśmiechnął się Tommy, jednak po sekundzie spoważniał. – Przykro mi, że nie będę mógł na nią przyjść. 

Brunet machnął ręką. – Ach, nie przejmuj się. – Wstał i zebrał naczynia, aby je pozmywać. 

\- Czy tiramisu ci to wynagrodzi?

Adam zachichotał. – Chyba zbyt dobrze mnie znasz, Tommy.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się i wstał, kierując się w stronę lodówki, z której wyjął blaszkę z kawowym deserem, po czym ukroił dwa kawałki i rozłożył na mniejsze talerze. Podał jeden wyraźnie zachwyconemu Adamowi. 

\- Och! Wygląda świetnie! – Powiedział, po czym włożył jeden kęs do ust. Aksamitne ciasto i lekki krem rozpłynęły się na jego języku. – Mmm. A smakuje jeszcze lepiej. – Puścił do niego perskie oko, po czym pochłonął kolejne gryzy. – Kiedy zdążyłeś je zrobić?

\- Wczoraj w nocy. Po pierwszej sesji nagraniowej byłem zbyt podekscytowany, żeby spać. – Zaśmiał się muzyk, a po chwili dodał. – A jak idą wasze próby? Zaraz chyba próba generalna?

Adam przytaknął. – Ostatnia próba w czwartek. Na tej muszę się już pojawić, bo nie wiem, co działo się ostatnio w teatrze. – Tommy spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Brunet uśmiechnął się i rzekł. – Z wczorajszej porwał mnie Brad.

Tommy odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. – A ja zastanawiałem się, czemu rano cię nie było. Chociaż stawiałem na jogging. 

\- Nie, nie. – Zaprzeczył Adam. – Choć to było coś równie męczącego. – Puścił do niego perskie oko, potwierdzając tym samym niedwuznaczność jego wypowiedzi. Tommy pokręcił z uśmiechem głową, a Adam dodał. - A teraz pozwól, że zatrzymam twoją galopującą wyobraźnię i wrócę do tematu prób. - Tommy mimowolnie przypomniał sobie zawartość półek w pokoju Adama i zmusił się, aby skoncentrować się na słowach Adama i powstrzymać kłębiące się, nie do końca czyste myśli.- Pamiętasz, jak obiecałeś wpaść na jedną? Może jutro?

\- Pamiętam. – Przyznał. – I chętnie zobaczę, jak to wszystko wygląda. 

\- A więc jesteśmy umówieni. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym dodał, rozglądając się wokół. – A teraz powiedz mi, ile kolejnych par butów zjadła mi nasza psina?

*

Przekroczyli próg słynnego teatru Beacon, mieszczącego się na górnym Manhattanie. Klasyczny, tradycyjny wygląd z początku XIX wieku kontrastował z otaczającą go nowoczesną architekturą. Tommy patrzył jak urzeczony na bogato zdobione wnętrza, kiedy szli korytarzami za kulisami sceny. 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że pracujesz akurat tutaj.

Adam odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem. – Znasz ten teatr?

\- Pewnie. Należy do Madison Square Garden. Poza tym, odbywa się tu rozdanie nagród Tony. – Zerknął na bruneta, patrzącego na niego z szeroko otwartymi w zdziwieniu oczami. – No co? Nie jestem aż takim ignorantem.

Adam pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się. – Ale nie sądziłem, że będziesz wiedział o Madison Square Garden.

\- Cóż, zawsze chciałem zagrać na tamtej scenie. – Przechodzili właśnie obok jednego z wejść na główną salę, więc zatrzymał się i zajrzał do środka, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. – Można powiedzieć, że to jedno z moich marzeń. 

Brunet podszedł do niego i objął go ramieniem. – Mam nadzieję, że i to się spełni. 

Jego dotyk dla Tommy’ego był równoznaczny z bezpieczeństwem. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się i spojrzał w jego ciepłe, błyszczące oczy. Adam – ciągle z ręką wokół jego ramion – poprowadził go dalej krętym korytarzem, aż do garderoby całej ekipy. 

\- Nie wolałbyś mieszkać tu, w okolicy? Nie musiałbyś jeździć przez pół miasta do teatru. No i wiesz, to jednak Manhattan. – Zapytał, zanim weszli do pomieszczenia, gdzie aktorzy przygotowywali się do próby.

\- Nie, nie wyobrażam sobie tego. – Pokręcił głową, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami. – Fakt, nie spędzałbym tyle czasu na podróżach, tym bardziej, że nie mam samochodu, ale nie umiałbym porzucić atmosfery SoHo. Tam oddycha się lżej niż tu, wiesz? – Uśmiechnął się bardziej do swoich myśli, niż do Tommy’ego, po czym otworzył przed nim drzwi. – Panie przodem. – Mrugnął do niego szelmowsko i wyszczerzył zęby.

Muzyk parsknął śmiechem i dał mu sójkę w bok, po czym wszedł do środka z podążającym za nim Adamem, który wsunął smukłe palce w blond kosmyki i roztrzepał je na wszystkie strony.

Przedstawił Tommy’ego całej ekipie i przedzierając się przez panujący w pomieszczeniu rozgardiasz, podszedł do wieszaka z kostiumami, a tymczasem Tommy usiadł w rogu na zielonej, pluszowej kanapie, pełniącej rolę jeszcze jednej półki na buty i dopełniające kostiumy akcesoria.

Adam wyminął kilkoro ludzi i zajął wolne krzesło pod ścianą. Położył na nie zapakowany w czarną, plastikową torbę ochronną kostium i ściągnął stopami buty. Rozpiął pasek i wyciągnął go ze szlufek spodni, rozpinając po drodze rozporek. Stał bokiem i nikt go nie zasłaniał, a Tommy nie potrafił zmusić się, aby odwrócić wzrok, jak gdyby jakaś niewidzialna siła nie pozwalała mu tego zrobić. Patrzył jak zaczarowany, gdy zsunął wąskie jeansy i zrzucił je na podłogę, i potem, gdy ściągnął koszulkę i odwrócił się przodem, aby odpowiedzieć na jakieś pytanie jednej z dziewcząt. Widywał go bez koszulki już wcześniej, ale do tej pory nigdy nie zrobiło to na nim takiego wrażenia. Szerokie barki, miękki kontur delikatnie zarysowanych mięśni brzucha i piegi, ozdabiające niemal każdy centymetr kwadratowy napiętej skóry. 

Tommy pomyślał, że obiektywnie rzecz ujmując, miał przed sobą jednego z najpiękniejszych mężczyzn, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkał.

Poczuł niepokój w dole brzucha, niemal dreszcze na całym ciele. Nagle poczuł ochotę, aby zakryć się poduszką, bo nagła reakcja jego ciała była dla niego zarówno niezrozumiała jak i zupełnie niespodziewana. 

Nie odważył się spojrzeć w dół ciała Adama, poniżej linii czarnych slipek. Odwrócił wzrok na kilku młodych mężczyzn, ćwiczących w kącie sali. Skoncentrował się na ich tańcu, spychając w głąb umysłu krzyczące w jego głowie myśli. Bał się ich i czuł się najlepiej, kiedy był na tyle zapracowany, że nie miał na nie czasu.

Jednak kilka z nich przedarło się przez barierę, którą dla nich ustanowił. 

_Nie mogę odwrócić wzroku, ale nie powinienem na niego patrzeć, nie chcę, aby mnie źle zrozumiał. A może nie chcę, abym to ja rozgryzł samego siebie?_

Tłum ćwiczący choreografię powiększał się, kiedy dołączali do niego kolejni gotowi do próby aktorzy.

_Moje ciało reaguje na to wszystko niezależnie ode mnie, daje dwuznaczne znaki. Jego bliskość to z jednej strony bezpieczeństwo, a z drugiej dreszcze i niepokojąca ekscytacja._

Do tańczących dołączył też ubrany w kostium swojej postaci Adam. Korzystając z jego nieuwagi, Tommy chował twarz w dłoniach.

_Ciało i umysł podświadomie domagają się zaspokojenia odwiecznej ciekawości. Czystej chęci poznania._

To nie tak, że nigdy o tym nie myślał, nie zastanawiał się. Ale zawsze na tym się kończyło; nie przypuszczał, że wyjdzie to poza sferę fantazji, niemal identyczną i wspólną dla każdego. 

_Co się ze mną dzieje?_

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Na dźwięk tych słów uniósł głowę; niebieskie oczy były bliżej niż się spodziewał. 

Adam kucał przy nim, jedynie kilka cali dalej. Tommy widział na jego twarzy niepokój i zmartwienie. 

\- Tak. – Próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale sam był świadomy, że na jego twarzy pojawił się zamiast tego uśmiechopodobny grymas.– Chyba po prostu jestem zmęczony. 

Dłoń Adama momentalnie znalazła się na jego ramieniu. – Ostatnio nie dosypiasz. Dopilnuję, abyś dziś to nadrobił. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością, rzeczywiście czując, że nie sypia ostatnio zbyt dużo. – A teraz chodź, zaprowadzę cię na widownię. Zaraz zaczynamy próbę.

*

Tommy był zachwycony. 

I to na tyle, że cały zespół dostał od niego owację na stojąco. Każdy aktor ukłonił mu się z uśmiechem, po czym śmiejąc się i żartując cała ekipa zeszła ze sceny za kulisy, a nieliczni weszli pomiędzy rzędy krzeseł, gdzie kręcił się reżyser, aby dopytać go o ostatnie wskazówki. Adam minął ten tłum i wspiął się do jednego z dalszych rzędów, który zajmował Tommy. 

\- Fantastyczne, jesteście świetni.

\- Naprawdę ci się podobało? – Zapytał z nieodłącznym uśmiechem Adam, bawiąc się małą butelką wody, którą wyjął przed chwilą z małej, turystycznej lodówki stojącej przy scenie. Tommy przytaknął, a Adam dodał. – Dzięki. Od takiego laika to najlepszy komplement. 

Tommy nie zdążył otworzyć ust, aby odpowiedzieć, a ze strony głównego wejścia na salę rozległ się kobiecy głos.

\- Kochanie, byłeś wspaniały!

Drobna brunetka niemal z prędkością światła minęła Tommy’ego i przytuliła się do dużo od niej wyższego Adama. Zaskoczony brunet objął ją mocno.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że przyjedziecie! – Odsunął ją nico od siebie, nadal trzymając w ramionach. Zaskoczenie na jego twarzy ustąpiło miejsca ogromnej radości. – Mogliście zadzwonić.

\- Znasz mamę, uparty charakter odziedziczyłeś po niej. – Po prawej stronie Tommy’ego pojawił się wysoki brunet o lekko kręconych włosach. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył, aby blondyn upewnił się, że są spokrewnieni. 

Adam pokiwał głową i zwrócił się do brunetki, wskazując jej muzyka. – To jest Tommy, mój współlokator. Tommy, a to moja mama. I Neil, mój wkurzający, lecz wyjątkowo prawdomówny młodszy brat.

\- I kto tu jest wkurzający… - Wymamrotał Neil, ściskając wyciągniętą dłoń Tommy’ego. 

\- Miło mi cię wreszcie poznać, Tommy. – Mama Adama wyswobodziła się z uścisku syna i przytuliła blondyna. Delikatny, kwiatowy zapach momentalnie przypomniał mu o perfumach, jakimi zawsze pachniała jego własna mama.

\- I wzajemnie, proszę pani. 

\- Ach, mów mi Leila. „Proszę pani” mnie postarza. 

Mrugnęła do niego zawadiacko i zwróciła się do Adama, pytając o coś związanego ze zbliżającą się premierą. Aktor poprowadził ją za kulisy, a Tommy i Neil podążyli za nimi. Z rozmowy Adama i Leili wynikało, że jak tylko Adam przebierze się i pożegna, zabiera ich wszystkich na obiad. Ponadto, starał się namówić ich, aby zostali do premiery u nich w mieszkaniu, bo bez sensu było wracać z powrotem do New Jersey. A Leila kategorycznie odmawiała.

\- Jedno drugiemu nie ustąpi. – Powiedział cicho Neil, śmiejąc się pod nosem ze swojego brata i mamy. 

Tommy uśmiechnął się. – Dwa silne charaktery. Taki już pewnie ich urok.

Neil pokiwał głową. – Pewnie tak. – Po chwili milczenia zagadnął blondyna. – A więc jesteście współlokatorami. Od jak dawna?

\- Jakieś cztery miesiące.

Neil znów pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową. – Pewnie mieszkanie tonie w ubraniach, piórach, cekinach i brokacie? – Zapytał z zawadiackim uśmiechem, który był najwyraźniej wspólną cechą całej rodziny. 

Muzyk wzruszył ramionami. – Nie jest tak źle…

Przyspieszyli kroku, bo Adam i Leila zniknęli już im z oczu na kolejnym zakręcie. Doprawdy, tu było jak w najprawdziwszym labiryncie.

\- Coś czuję, że jest tragicznie, a ty po prostu boisz się postawić, kolego. – Tommy zaśmiał się na tę uwagę, a Neil pokręcił głową ze śmiertelnie poważną miną. – A już myślałem, że znajdę w tobie sojusznika.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Jest koniec maja. Pieprzony koniec maja! W Los Angeles mielibyśmy co najmniej dwadzieścia pięć stopni.

Tommy stał przy oknie i z gniewem patrzył na skąpane w deszczu ulice. Ciemnoszare, zachmurzone niebo nie nastrajało optymistycznie co do kolejnych dni, które także zapowiadały się na ciemne, deszczowe, wietrzne i – jak na tę porę roku – wyjątkowo zimne. 

\- Och, nie przesadzaj, bywało tu już gorzej. – Mówił Adam z uśmiechem, otwierając dwie butelki piwa i wręczając jedną z nich Tommy’emu. Usiadł na ogromnej poduszce w salonie, a Cher momentalnie znalazła się przy nim, starając się wdrapać na jego kolana. – Napij się piwa, rozgrzejesz się trochę.

\- Potrzebowałbym do tego o wiele więcej niż jedno piwo. – Powiedział z przekąsem, wychylając kilka łyków bursztynowego napoju.

Adam zaśmiał się i trzymając piwo w jednej, a psiaka w drugiej ręce, wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Odstawił piwo na bok, otworzył na oścież lodówkę i jak zawodowy prezenter wskazał jej zawartość oniemiałemu Tommy’emu; na najwyższej półce stało co najmniej trzydzieści butelek piwa. 

\- Jestem na to przygotowany.

*

Zanim wybiła północ każdy z nich opróżnił już po pięć butelek i otwierał właśnie szóstą. Zapalili lampiony i leżeli wyciągnięci na ogromnych poduszkach. Na największej z nich pochrapywała cicho Cher. 

\- Miałeś rację, już mi cieplej. – Stwierdził Tommy, chwytając za brzegi swetra i ściągając go przez głowę. Opuścił koszulkę, która podniosła się nieco, kiedy zdejmował blezer i wziął do ręki butelkę, aby wypić kolejny łyk zimnego napoju.

\- Mnie też. – Wymruczał Adam, przeciągając się wygodnie. Zaśmiał się. – Ale wystarczy, że ty się rozbierzesz. 

Tommy prychnął i przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się jednak szeroko. – Flirciarz. Chcesz mnie zbałamucić.

\- To jedyne, o czym marzę.

\- Nie wątpię. – Zaśmiał się blondyn. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia, dodał o wiele mniej beztroskim tonem. – O czym tak naprawdę marzysz, Adam?

Z jego głosu brunet wyczuł, że to jak najbardziej poważne pytanie, lecz – a może właśnie dlatego – nie odpowiedział od razu. Leżeli na plecach, więc Tommy nie widział jego twarzy, a wiele dałby, aby go teraz zobaczyć. 

\- Chciałbym dostać Tony. Nie Oskara, ale Tony. – Zaczął zamyślonym, cichym głosem. – To byłoby ukoronowanie mojej pracy i potem mógłbym zacząć śpiewać zawodowo. Bo to muzyką, a nie aktorstwem chciałbym się kiedyś zajmować. Nie zrozum mnie źle, uwielbiam moją pracę – Dodał szybko, jakby nie był pewien reakcji Tommy’ego na tę rewelację. – ale za kilkanaście lat już po prostu się w tym nie widzę. Czterdziestolatek skaczący na scenie w musicalach, sam przyznasz, że słabo to wygląda. – W tonie jego głosu Tommy usłyszał doskonale wyczuwalny uśmiech.

\- Więc może Tony i Grammy? 

\- Nie, to byłoby już za dużo szczęścia na raz. – Zaśmiał się Adam.

\- A rodzina, dzieci…? – Zapytał Tommy. Był ciekawy odpowiedzi na to pytanie, bo ten temat nigdy w ich rozmowach nie wypłynął.

Adam wzruszył ramionami. – Pewnie. Uwielbiam dzieciaki. Ale teraz bardziej zależy mi na tym, aby tak zwyczajnie mieć kogoś u boku, aby razem się zestarzeć. 

\- I Brad jest właśnie tym kimś? – Zapytał łagodnie blondyn.

Adam milczał przez chwilę, po czym nieco ostrożnie odpowiedział. – Nieźle nam razem. Miło byłoby iść z nim przez życie, wiesz? Nigdy nudno. – Kąciki pełnych ust uniosły się nieco w delikatnym uśmiechu. – Myślę, że tak… Brad mógłby być tym jedynym. 

_Mógłby?_ Tommy ciekawy był, co miał Adam na myśli, jednak coś w jego tonie mówiło mu, że nie powinien dopytywać. Milczenie przerwał po kilku sekundach Adam.

\- A ty? Jakie ty masz marzenia? Oprócz Madison Sqaure Garden. – Uśmiechnął się do niego. 

\- Może być trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale żadnych. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Zresztą, po historii naszego spotkania sam powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie jestem zbyt dobry w planowaniu. – Uśmiechnął się słabo. Nigdy niczego nie żałował, ale chyba wolałby poznać Adama w nieco innych okolicznościach. Był wdzięczny, że Adam nigdy nie przytaczał ich, kiedy przedstawiał Tommy’ego swoim przyjaciołom.

\- Ale plany to nie marzenia. – Zauważył Adam. - Choć marzenia spełnia się właśnie planami.

\- To ty tak robisz. – Uśmiechnął się. – Ja po prostu chyba za bardzo żyję dniem dzisiejszym. Wpędza mnie to w kłopoty, ale…

\- … ale tak, jak kot, zawsze spadasz na cztery łapy. – Pokiwał głową z uśmiechem aktor. 

Tommy przytaknął, wzruszając ze śmiechem ramionami. – Więc po co mam planować? Tak jest dobrze. Nie czuję ciężaru, kiedy coś się nie udaje.

\- Myślę, że powinienem się tego od ciebie nauczyć. 

Tommy przekręcił się na brzuch, aby na niego spojrzeć. - Nauczę cię tego, jeśli odpowiesz mi na jedno pytanie.

\- Strzelaj. – Zaśmiał się Adam. 

Alkohol przyjemnie rozgrzał Tommy’ego, a jednocześnie czuł dziwną lekkość umysłu i chęć poznania odpowiedzi na jedną z tak zwanych miejskich legend. 

\- Czy w nowojorskim metrze naprawdę żyją aligatory?

Adam zaśmiał się tak głośno, że Cher obudziła się gwałtownie i rozejrzała w poszukiwaniu źródła nieoczekiwanego hałasu, po czym, nie widząc żadnego zagrożenia, położyła się z powrotem spać. 

\- Co to w ogóle za pytanie? 

\- Och daj spokój, zniosę prawdę. – Powiedział blondyn z udawaną powagą.

\- Nie ma, przykro mi. – Adam uśmiechał się szeroko. – A czy to prawda, że z każdego miejsca w Los Angeles widać napis Hollywood?

\- Z mojego domu nie widać, więc niestety. – Zachichotał Tommy, sięgając po odstawioną wcześniej na bok butelkę piwa. – Pytanie za pytanie? 

Adam przytaknął. – Pewnie. – Po czym wstał i ruszył do kuchni. - Przyda się jeszcze piwo. 

\- Koniecznie. – Potwierdził Tommy. Kiedy Adam wrócił z kolejnymi butelkami w dłoniach, blondyn kontynuował, starając się utrzymać powagę. – W końcu musisz mi opowiedzieć o tych wszystkich seks zabawkach w twoim pokoju. 

Adam oniemiał i zamarł w bezruchu, po czym pokręcił głową i usiadł na poduszce. – Powinienem je chować. 

\- Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia?– Tommy wyglądał na rozbawionego powściągliwą odpowiedzią przyjaciela. – Przecież masz tam cały arsenał!

\- A co mam więcej powiedzieć? – Adam zarumienił się nieco i wzruszył ramionami. – Kręcą mnie takie rzeczy. – Wyznał z uśmiechem, popijając zimne piwo. 

\- _Bondage_ też cię pociąga? – Dociekał Tommy. Bawiło go nagłe zakłopotanie zawsze pewnego siebie Adama.

\- To już drugie pytanie! – Zaprotestował aktor, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Więc teraz twoja kolej. – Wzruszył ramionami blondyn, starając się ukryć dumę z faktu, że udało mu się wprawić Adama w zakłopotanie. 

\- Doigrasz się, bo zacząłeś ostro. – W ciepłych oczach bruneta pojawił się dziki, niepokojący błysk. Tommy poczuł nagły dreszcz podekscytowania. – Czy _ciebie_ kręcą zabawki i wiązanie? 

\- Średnio. – Wyznał Tommy, rozbawiony niedowierzaniem malującym się na twarzy Adama. – To nie w moim stylu. Nie potrzebuję takich gadżetów, daję sobie radę bez nich. – Spojrzał wyzywająco na bruneta, w rzeczywistości ledwie powstrzymując się od śmiechu. 

Adam oburzył się, jednak kąciki jego ust uniosły się do góry w szerokim uśmiechu. – Sugerujesz, że ja nie daję rady?

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami z szelmowskim uśmiechem. – Ty to powiedziałeś. 

Adam kocim ruchem zsunął się z poduszki i przybliżył się do muzyka tak, że ich twarzy były dosłownie kilka cali od siebie. Gorący oddech musnął szyję i policzki Tommy’ego. 

\- Mam udowodnić, że się mylisz?

Smukły palec naznaczył drogę na rozpalonej skórze od skroni, przez pełne usta, aż do obojczyka. Blondyn poczuł, że zaschło mu w ustach. 

Nagle Adam powolnym ruchem wyjął z dłoni Tommy’ego butelkę i wychylił z niej kilka łyków, odsuwając się z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Oniemiałemu Tommy’emu puścił perskie oko i zaśmiał się. 

\- Wybacz, musiałem. 

Tommy głośno wypuścił powietrze z ust; zorientował się, że przez cały ten czas wstrzymywał oddech. 

\- Jesteś niepoprawnym flirciarzem. – Powiedział z uśmiechem, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu, sięgając po kolejne piwo, aby uspokoić bijące szybciej serce. – Doprawdy niereformowalnym. 

Brunet zaśmiał się głośno. – Twoja kolej na pytanie. 

Tommy zamyślił się. - Mówiłeś, że następny krok to muzyka. – Adam przytaknął, popijając zimny napój ze szklanej butelki. – Piszesz coś, tworzysz?

Przygryzł dolną wargę i zerknął do góry, na wiszący nad nim biały lampion. – Wiesz, że nie umiem grać na żadnym instrumencie, więc tylko piszę teksty. Mam za to znajomego, Briana, który pisze mi do nich muzykę, kiedy mamy przerwę między próbami. A właściwie spisuje muzykę, którą ja mam w głowie. – Uśmiechnął się do Tommy’ego, po czym wychylił resztę piwa i odstawił pustą butelkę na bok. 

Cher obudziła się i przeciągnęła, po czym zeskoczyła z poduszki i z podniesionym radośnie do góry ogonkiem pomaszerowała do sypialni Adama, gdzie miała też swoje posłanie. Obaj obserwowali ją dopóki nie znikła im z oczu, po czym ponownie spojrzeli na siebie. 

\- Zaśpiewasz mi którąś piosenkę? – Zapytał Tommy, patrząc ca niego łagodnie. Nie mógł doczekać się, aby usłyszeć utwór skomponowany przez jego utalentowanego przyjaciela. 

\- Tylko, jeśli zagrasz ją ze mną. 

Przekrzywił uroczo głowę i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, a Tommy nie umiał odmówić. Przytaknął, a Adam ruszył do sypialni, aby przynieść z niej gruby notes. Muzyk w tym czasie sięgnął po gitarę, którą postawił pod ścianą salonu po wcześniejszym ćwiczeniu własnych kompozycji. Brunet wskazał mu stronę z zapisem nut, a sam wziął kartki z tekstem piosenki. 

\- _We should run away, get caught up…_

Głos Adama był głęboki i zmysłowy. Tommy szybko załapał powtarzający się rytm piosenki i grał bezwiednie, nie patrząc w nuty, dzięki temu mogąc zerkać na pogrążonego w muzyce Adama. Uwielbiał obserwować go, kiedy zatracał się w śpiewie czy tańcu; skupiona twarz, którą targały ogromne emocje była jeszcze piękniejsza niż na co dzień. 

\- _Ravage me, take your time…_

Znajome dreszcze znów przeszły wzdłuż jego ciała, kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się w momencie, gdy Adam śpiewał ostatnie wersy piosenki. 

\- _Feel my breath upon your thighs, feeling wet… We escape the dark in a fire blaze._

Adam zamilkł, a palce Tommy’ego po raz ostatni musnęły gitarowe struny i całe mieszkanie pogrążyło się w ciszy, którą każdy z nich bał się przerwać. Nie chcieli, aby magiczna chwila upłynęła zbyt szybko.

\- Tekst jest… - Zaczął cicho, niemal szeptem Tommy, jak gdyby każdy odgłos choć odrobinę głośniejszy był zupełnie nie na miejscu. – Tekst… przemawia do wyobraźni. 

\- Cieszę się, że tak mówisz. – Odrzekł Adam, odkładając na bok notes i obejmując rękoma ugięte w kolanach nogi. – To dość nowa piosenka, jeszcze niedopracowana. – Uśmiechnął się i potarł dłońmi szczupłe uda. – Teraz chyba moja kolej na pytanie? – Tommy pokiwał twierdząco głową i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. – Jedne z tych niedyskretnych.  
–Mrugnął do niego i kontynuował. – Byłeś jedynie z dziewczynami, tak? Nie ciągnęło cię nigdy do mężczyzn?

\- Nie. Przynajmniej jak dotąd. – Wyznał blondyn. – Choć słyszałem, że to zawsze może się zmienić, prawda? 

Adam pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Wystarczy jedna osoba. Pewnego dnia spotykasz ją i już nic nie jest takie samo. 

Tommy przytaknął. – Choć są mężczyźni, których uważam za atrakcyjnych. - Adam przekrzywił w zainteresowaniu głowę. – Ale tak zupełnie obiektywnie. Zapewne tak jak ty postrzegasz kobiety. 

\- To prawda. Myślę, że atrakcyjność to uniwersalne pojęcie. - Bez względu na preferencje. Jeśli ktoś ci się podoba i postrzegasz go jako kogoś atrakcyjnego, to ci się podoba i tyle. Orientacja nie robi tu żadnej różnicy. 

Tommy zamyślił się nad tymi słowami. Miał wrażenie, że każdy powinien wziąć je sobie do serca. – W kwestii tego, co teraz powiedziałeś… - Zawahał się, jednak kontynuował. – Spodobała ci się kiedykolwiek jakaś dziewczyna?

Adam ułożył się wygodniej na poduszce. – Tak, koleżanka z teatru. Emma. – Uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. – Oboje byliśmy singlami, nie mieliśmy żadnych zobowiązań. 

\- Doszło między wami do czegoś?

\- Spędziliśmy razem noc. – Wyznał aktor. – Nowe, zupełnie inne doświadczenie. 

Tommy upił łyk piwa i poczuł, jak alkohol razem z nieudającą się poskromić wyobraźnią rozgrzewa go od wewnątrz. 

\- Czym więc różni się pocałunek z mężczyzną od tego z kobietą?

Do oczu Adama wkradł się niespokojny, szelmowski błysk, który zwrócił uwagę blondyna. Jednak aktor milczał, celowo bądź zupełnie nieświadomie utrzymując między nimi pełne oczekiwania i niecierpliwości napięcie.

\- Zamiast słuchać… Może wolałbyś się przekonać?

Tommy miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

Spojrzał na bruneta uważnie, powtarzając w myślach każde jego słowo, jak gdyby wypity przez niego alkohol sprawił, że ma omamy.

Jakby obaj je mieli.

\- Słucham? Chyba nie mówisz poważnie? – Wydusił, zmuszając siebie samego do skoncentrowania się na tym, co mówił do niego zdrowy rozsądek, mimo, że ciało krzyczało zupełnie co innego. 

\- A jak inaczej chcesz się tego dowiedzieć?

Przez głowę blondyna przewijało się milion myśli na sekundę. Bał się przyznać przed samym sobą, że fascynował go ten człowiek, a propozycja sprzed minuty wyjątkowo mu schlebiała. Ponadto ilość alkoholu w jego żyłach mogła całkowicie usprawiedliwić reakcje jego ciała, w którym ponownie rozlała się fala ciepła. 

Jednak w głowie miał jeszcze kilka innych myśli, które zagłuszyły alkoholowe odurzenie i wybujałą wyobraźnię. 

\- A c-co z Bradem? – Udało mu się wyjąkać.

\- Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, mamy bardzo otwarty związek. – Mówiąc to, Adam bezwiednie przysunął się w stronę Tommy’ego. – Poza tym, _edukacja_ niewinnego, heteroseksualnego, a przy tym bardzo seksownego mężczyzny to wśród naszej społeczności niemal rodzaj służby publicznej. 

\- Wcale nie jestem taki niewinny… - Mruknął Tommy, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. 

\- Udowodnij.

Tommy był gotów założyć się, że lekko wyzywającemu, nonszalanckiemu pół-uśmiechowi Adama nikt jeszcze nigdy nie odmówił. 

W każdym razie on nie umiał.

Pochylił się nieco ku brunetowi i opuścił skrzyżowane wcześniej ręce, tym samym pozbywając się ostatniej stworzonej przez siebie bariery. 

Kolejny krok należał jednak do Adama. 

Poduszki, na których siedzieli niemal się stykały, więc kiedy aktor zsunął się ze swojej, od razu znalazł się przy Tommym. Patrzył w hipnotyzujące, czekoladowe oczy. Z namysłem przesunął dłonią w górę szczupłego uda blondyna, a drugą położył na jego torsie, czując ciepło jego ciała pod cienkim materiałem koszulki. 

W ułamku sekundy pchnął go na plecy i przyparł swoim ciałem. Początkowo chciał być delikatny, było to w końcu zupełnie nowe dla blondyna doświadczenie, ale odurzenie graniczące z brakiem świadomości niemal od razu przejęło nad nim kontrolę. 

Adam złapał szczupłe nadgarstki i unieruchomił nad jego głową. Przesunął nosem wzdłuż ciepłego policzka i musnął ustami wargi blondyna. Gorące oddechy mieszały się przez kilka chwil, jednak Tommy jako pierwszy nie wytrzymał napięcia i podniósł głowę do góry, aby wreszcie dotknąć i poznać smak kuszących, pełnych ust. 

Złączył ich wargi razem, ale pozwolił Adamowi przejąć kontrolę nad tą pieszczotą; to on miał pokazać mu część tego nowego i ekscytującego świata. 

Aktor pewnie i śmiało wsunął język pomiędzy wargi blondyna, który wydał z siebie rozkoszny pomruk. Jego własne ciało reagowało zupełnie sprzecznie z jego wolą i bał się, że Adam wyczuje to na swoim ciele, pół-leżącym pomiędzy rozchylonymi udami Tommy’ego. 

A Adam był nienasycony.

Pocałunek był inny niż te, które Tommy dzielił z kobietami. Był mocniejszy i gwałtowniejszy. Bardzo męski. Intensywny. Chemia była zupełnie inna, tak samo jak napięcie i iskry między nimi. Nie do wytrzymania. Dzikie, niepohamowane gesty, nieprzewidywalność kolejnych ruchów Adama. Jedynym słowem, jakie miał teraz w głowie Tommy było  
 _niebezpieczeństwo_. Subtelne, niegroźne niebezpieczeństwo, któremu nie można było odmówić. 

Nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś podobnego. 

Mocne zapachy ich perfum przenikały się w powietrzu wokół nich, tworząc jedyną swego rodzaju mieszankę, niemal tak gorącą, intensywną i namiętną jak pieszczota, którą obdarzał go właśnie Adam. 

Głęboki, gorączkowy pocałunek sprawił, że muzyk poczuł dreszcze na całej swojej rozpalonej skórze. Jeśli wcześniej miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, teraz zupełnie go opuściły; błagał, aby Adam nie przestawał go całować. W tym momencie ten pocałunek był jego tlenem. 

Nagle pocałunek zmienił się; Adam zwolnił tempo pieszczoty, teraz ledwie muskając gorące wargi. Ujął twarz Tommy’ego w swoje dłonie i złączył ich usta w najczulszym, aksamitnym pocałunku. 

Tommy jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak pewnie jak właśnie w tej sekundzie. Silne ramiona, delikatny dotyk smukłych palców na jego lekko zarumienionych policzkach, motyle muśnięcia ciepłych warg i ciche westchnienia ich obojga przeplatające się w najpiękniejszą pieśń wszystko to - razem z silnym zapachem perfum Adama, których woń roztaczała się w każdym kącie ich mieszkania - było dla niego synonimem najpełniejszego bezpieczeństwa. 

Moment, w którym Adam przerwał pocałunek zdawał się trwać wieki. Z ust Tommy’ego mimowolnie wydarł się jęk zawodu, a w oczach Adama przez ułamek sekundy muzyk widział cień bólu. 

Gwałtowność i brak kontroli, a potem delikatność i czułość Adama niemal całkowicie pozbawiły Tommy’ego tchu. 

\- Czy odpowiedź na twoje pytanie była wyczerpująca? – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko aktor, odsuwając się od niego i siadając z powrotem na swoim siedzeniu. 

\- Och t-tak. – Wydusił, walcząc z brakiem powietrza. Ukradkiem sięgnął po małą poduszkę leżącą nieopodal i płożył ją sobie na kolanach, modląc się, aby Adam nie zauważył powodu, dla którego musiał to zrobić. – Choć chciałem zapytać też, czym różni się seks z kobietą od seksu z mężczyzną – Odwzajemnił szelmowski uśmiech bruneta. - ale chyba sobie daruję. 

Adam zaśmiał się gardłowo, ciągle łapiąc powietrze po intensywnym pocałunku. Wsunął palce w długą grzywkę muzyka i roztrzepał blond kosmyki, pozostawiając je w jeszcze większym niż były nieładzie. 

Z nieznanego mu do końca powodu maraton filmów grozy, na jaki namówił go chwilę później Tommy, nie był nawet w połowie tak straszny, jak uważał, że będzie. 

Przez cały ten czas Tommy nie puszczał jego dłoni. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marona: mam nadzieję, że spodoba Ci się początek ;)  
> Till: dziękuję za hugs!   
> Unda: witam i dziękuję! czekam z niecierpliwością na Twoje prace :))  
> Drache: (do poprzedniego komentarza) cieszę się, że Neil Ci pasował ^^
> 
> Zapraszam! :)

Kajdanki raniły jego ręce, ale on ledwie ten ból zauważał. Zimny metal ocierał się i obijał o szczupłe nadgarstki przykute do metalowego zagłowia okrągłego łóżka. Był całkowicie nagi, a jedwabna, chłodna pościel dawała ulgę rozpalonemu ciału. 

Drżał z chłodu, podekscytowania i niepokoju. Oczy miał szczelnie zasłonięte czarną szarfą, więc zdany był na pozostałe, wyostrzone przez to zmysły. Znajoma, odurzająco zmysłowa woń perfum wypełniała pomieszczenie, a czuł ją wyjątkowo wyraźnie po swojej lewej stronie, gdzie miękkie, gorące wargi pieściły jego pokrytą tatuażami skórę ramion.

Czuł bezsilność i niepokój, jednak wymuszona uległość okazała się działać na niego aż nazbyt pobudzająco. 

Jęknął głośno, bo poczuł wilgotny dotyk języka, znaczący drogę wzdłuż obojczyka i dalej w dół – aż do pulsującej z rozkoszy pobudzonej męskości. Nie zdążył zatonąć w intensywnej pieszczocie, gdy jednym szybkim ruchem pozbawiony został opaski na oczach, a wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach. Tommy poczuł _siebie_ pomiędzy jego pośladkami. 

Promieniście niebieskie oczy błysnęły w ciemności. 

Smukłe palce musnęły jego policzek i odgarnęły z czoła przydługą grzywkę, a piękna twarz przysunęła się bliżej tak, że Tommy poczuł na swoich ustach gorący oddech i muśnięcie miękkich ust. 

Głęboki pocałunek zawibrował od głośnych jęków rozkoszy, gdy szczupłe biodra zaczęły kołysać się na nim w przód i w tył…

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, jednak pieszczące jego szyję usta były o wiele bardziej zajmujące niż jakiś natrętny gość. W miarę upływu czasu stukanie narastało, tak samo jak przyspieszały ruchy bioder jego partnera oraz nasilały się jego własne jęki ekstazy. Tommy już miał krzyczeć, aby natrętny intruz wynosił się do diabła, kiedy niebieskie oczy ponownie zapłonęły w mroku i nagle wszystko wokół zniknęło, a on sam zerwał się z własnego łóżka oświetlonego wpadającymi przez okno ciepłymi promieniami słońca. 

Zostało jedynie głośne, miarowe pukanie w drzwi.

Tommy potarł palcami skronie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie śnił i to tak realistycznym snem. I że śniły mu się takie sceny. Cholerne seks gadżety Adama! 

Przypadkowo musnął dłonią wybrzuszenie pod bokserkami. Zadrżał. Instynktownie chciał wsunąć dłoń pod materiał, ale cofnął ją, nieco zawstydzony i przerażony reakcją swojego ciała. 

Wtem zza drzwi dobiegł go pogodny głos jego współlokatora.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Tommy? Dochodzi szesnasta.

\- T-tak, wszystko okej. – Wyjąkał, wciąż nie mogąc przejść nad swoim snem do porządku dziennego. Jak on spojrzy po nim Adamowi w oczy?

\- Na pewno? – Dopytywał się Adam, w jego głosie doskonale słyszalny niepokój. – Nigdy tak długo nie sypiasz. Poprzednim razem, kiedy ci się to zdarzało, miałeś niemal zapalenie płuc.

Tommy odetchnął głęboko, po czym odezwał się już pewnym, niezdradzającym emocji głosem. – Tak, wszystko w porządku. Wróciłem nad ranem, mieliśmy do późna nagrania. – Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą; skończyli nagrywać, kiedy słońce dawno pojawiło się już na niebieskim, lipcowym niebie. – Chyba po prostu musiałem odespać.

Pomyślał, że tym snem był jeszcze bardziej zmęczony, niż gdyby w ogóle się nie położył.

\- Okej. W takim razie wychodzę do sklepu, potrzebujesz czegoś? – Mówił nadal zza drzwi. 

\- Nie, dzięki! Niczego mi nie trzeba. – Odpowiedział, w rozpaczy starając się zakryć kołdrą na wypadek, gdyby Adamowi wpadło na myśl wejście do środka. Nie mógł pokazać mu się na oczy w takim stanie. 

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio miał tak silny wzwód. 

Po kilku sekundach drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się, a Tommy odetchnął z ulgą. Wygrzebał się z pościeli i najszybciej jak tylko mógł, zważając na stan, w jakim się znajdował, poszedł do łazienki, aby wziąć długi, zimny prysznic. Jeden z zimniejszych, jakie sobie kiedykolwiek w życiu zafundował. 

*

\- Po prostu za nim tęsknię, wiesz? Tak po prostu, zwyczajnie tęsknię. 

Kolejną noc spędzali w domu, przy winie. Tym razem alkoholu było więcej, bo Adam pocieszał się po wyjeździe Brada, który w poprzedni weekend pojechał w kilkutygodniową trasę po największych miastach kraju; jego teatralna ekipa wystawiała właśnie najnowszy, głośny spektakl. 

\- Nigdy nie rozstawaliśmy się na dłużej niż dwa tygodnie. – Kontynuował, kiedy siedzieli na dachu kamienicy, rozkoszując się ciepłą, lipcową nocą. W wielkim mieście upalne dni po zachodzie słońca stawały się jeszcze gorętszymi nocami. 

\- Nigdy? – Zdziwił się blondyn. 

Adam pokręcił przecząco głową. – Z reguły odwiedzamy się co kilka dni podczas tras promocyjnych, bo nie nakładają nam się na siebie premiery. Tym razem Brad ma występy co wieczór w kraju, a ja lecę do Europy i Azji. 

\- Skoro sam wyjeżdżasz w trasę już pojutrze, to myślę, że będziesz zbyt zajęty, aby myśleć, jak bardzo za nim tęsknisz. – Zauważył Tommy, wlewając resztę różowego płynu do swojego kieliszka. Pomyślał, że słusznie zrobili, przynosząc tu na górę od razu dwie butelki.

Adam uśmiechnął się do niego. – Może masz rację. 

Tommy zaśmiał się głośno. – Pewnie, że mam. Poza tym, odwiedzisz w Europie swoje ulubione miasta, no i odkryjesz Azję. – Spojrzał ciepło na bruneta. – Przecież to jedno z twoich marzeń. 

Aktor zamyślił się i spojrzał w dal, gdzie linia horyzontu zacierała się w milionach nigdy niegasnących świateł miasta, które nigdy nie śpi. Choć nie było zimno, bezwiednie objął się ramionami w obronnym, nieco ostrożnym geście. 

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, wiesz? – Wyszeptał. – Poznania zupełnie nowej kultury, ale też samych podróży i występów. Właśnie one… po prostu odrywają mnie od problemów.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego uważnie. W niebieskich oczach pojawiło się coś, czego wcześniej nigdy w nich nie widział. 

\- A masz teraz jakieś? – Zapytał niepewnie muzyk. 

Przygryzł wargę i odwrócił wzrok. – Chyba nie.

\- _Chyba?_

Odpowiedź Adama była przemyślana i powściągliwa. 

\- Zbyt dużo zastanawiam się… nad pewną kwestią.

\- Jaką kwestią?

Pokręcił głową na znak, że mu tego nie wyjawi. –Wiesz, czasem analizujesz po raz setny pewne sytuacje, odtwarzasz w głowie jedną rozmowę, aby znaleźć w czyichś słowach drugie dno. - Ponownie spojrzał w ciemność niewidzącym wzrokiem. – Ciągłe zastanawianie się, myślenie o czymś sprawia, że tworzysz problemy tam, gdzie ich nie ma.

\- Albo wreszcie je znajdujesz, mimo że powinieneś zrobić to o wiele wcześniej. – Wyszeptał Tommy. 

Adam wzruszył ramionami. - Może. 

Tommy zapłaciłby miliony, aby poznać myśli przepływające teraz Adamowi przez głowę. 

\- To chyba nawet lepiej, że wyjadę, wiesz? – Kontynuował brunet, skupiając teraz wzrok na Tommym. – Uporządkuję swoje myśli i uczucia. 

Blondyn westchnął; nie wiedział czy w głowie szumi mu alkohol czy po prostu to, o czym opowiadał tak niejasno Adam wydało mu się kompletnym bełkotem. - O czym ty właściwie dzisiaj mówisz, Adam?

Uśmiechnął się; był świetnym aktorem, jednak coś w jego oczach mówiło Tommy’emu, że to jedynie udawany grymas. 

\- Chyba wypiłem już trochę za dużo i gadam głupoty. Wino uderzyło mi do głowy. 

Potarł palcami skronie i wstał, aby podejść do balustrady. Oparł się o zimną, metalową barierkę i spojrzał w dół na zatłoczone ulice.

\- To niesamowite, ile ludzi przewija się codziennie przez jedną ulicę. – Rzucił. 

Tommy wstał i dołączył do niego, na ulicę nie zerkając jednak choćby na sekundę. Swoje zaniepokojone spojrzenie skierował na dziwnie spokojną twarz Adama. Nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie, a co gorsza – nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że tak się zachowywał. 

\- W porządku? Dziwnie się zachowujesz. Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć. - Adam pokiwał głową, lecz nie odwrócił wzroku, aby na niego spojrzeć. – Chciałbym ci pomóc, ale nie uda mi się to, jeśli nie powiesz mi, co cię gryzie.

\- Może później. – Powiedział, po czym odwrócił się do blondyna, kładąc dłonie na biodra i przekrzywiając na bok w zainteresowaniu głowę. – A może ty powiesz mi, czemu od kilku dni jesteś jakiś nieswój i bardziej niż zwykle milczący? 

Sen. _Ten_ sen. A Tommy był pewien, że tak dobrze się z tym krył. 

Muzyk instynktownie odsunął się do tyłu. – Wydaje ci się.

Adam pokręcił przecząco głową i przysunął się w jego stronę sprawiając, że Tommy znów cofnął się o kilka kroków. 

\- Unikasz mnie. – Kolejnych kilka kroków w przód.

\- Nieprawda. – Kolejnych kilka kroków w tył. 

\- Nawet teraz się przede mną cofasz.

\- Bo idziesz w moją stronę, potrzebuję… - Urwał, kiedy za plecami napotkał na opór; dotarł do końca dachu i poczuł zimną, metalową barierkę przez cienki materiał koszulki.

Adam położył dłonie na barierce po obu stronach Tommy’ego. Był tak blisko, że czuł jego ciepły oddech na swojej skórze. Przymknął powieki i wstrzymał oddech. Przed oczami pojawiły mu się obrazy ze snu, który przeżył kilka dni temu. Raniące nadgarstki kajdanki, jedwabna przepaska na oczach, kołyszące się na nim biodra...

Podniósł głowę i zobaczył wpatrujące się w niego uważnie niebieskie oczy. 

\- To jak będzie, powiesz mi co się stało?

Tommy był rozdarty; z jednej strony nie chciał mówić o śnie – prawdziwym powodzie, dla którego rzeczywiście ostatnio starał się go unikać – ale z drugiej cieszył się, że Adam nie wspomniał ani słowem o najbardziej widocznym i wstydliwym _dowodzie_ , wbijającym się właśnie w jego własne udo. 

\- Och nie. Potrzebowałbym do tego dużo więcej wina. – Starał zaśmiać się lekko, choć nie do końca mu to wyszło. 

Adam odsunął się i ruszył z uśmiechem ku uchylonej klapie prowadzącej do ich mieszkania.

\- W takim razie zaraz wracam.

Tommy pokręcił głową i usiadł na poduszkach, które wcześniej tu wtaszczyli, aby mieć na czym siedzieć. Adam wrócił niemal natychmiast, niosąc w dłoniach dwie butelki wódki. 

\- Zdaje się, że wypiliśmy już całe wino. – Powiedział, wręczając jedną butelkę blondynowi, a drugą otwierając samemu. – Więc wódka powinna wystarczyć.

\- Aby rozwiązać mi język? – Zaśmiał się muzyk, otwierając butelkę i wypijając mały łyk. Wzdrygnął się i poczuł, jak jego gardło płonie. 

\- Na przykład. – Potwierdził Adam, po czym sam wychylił kilka łyków ze swojej butelki. – Albo, kompletnie nieprzytomni, skończymy obaj na podłodze w łazience. 

\- Więc wypijmy za to, aby tak się nie stało. – Zaproponował toast Tommy. 

Adam zaśmiał się i stuknęli się delikatnie butelkami. 

*

Każdy z nich wypił już niemal po pół butelki, kiedy w głosie Tommy’ego pojawiła się poważniejsza nuta.

\- Adam, martwię się. – Miał nadzieję, że Adam nie zlekceważy go tak, jak wcześniej. – Co się dzieje?

\- To nic takiego…

Tommy przysunął się i położył dłonie na jego ramionach. 

\- Powiedz czym się martwisz, a spróbuję ci pomóc. 

Brunet westchnął. 

\- Cóż, najgorsze jest to, że sam nie wiem, co się dzieje. – Wyznał. – Byłem ostatnio tak zajęty, że zupełnie nie zwracałem uwagi na swoje myśli i uczucia. Zbagatelizowałem je, a teraz wszystkie naraz zwalają mi się na głowę. – Spojrzał w zaniepokojone oczy blondyna. – Po prostu muszę je przemyśleć i poukładać. 

\- Jesteś pewien? Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć. 

Adam przytaknął. – Wiem. I doceniam to. Może później, kiedy to mnie przerośnie. – Tommy pokiwał głową, a Adam odetchnął i wyprostował się. - Teraz twoja kolej. Dlaczego mnie unikasz? Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, to zbyt oczywiste. – Dodał, kiedy Tommy otworzył usta, aby zaoponować. 

Blondyn westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się nie wyjawić nigdy tego sekretu, jednak okazało się, że nie ukrywał tego tak dobrze, jak powinien. Na dodatek widział, że sprawił mu przykrość swoim zachowaniem, choć brunet doskonale udawał, że tak nie jest. Tommy widział to w jego oczach, choć na zewnątrz Adam grał obojętność.

\- To dość krępujące… - Zaczął, zerkając na Adama, który nie naciskał, a tylko czekał, aż Tommy zbierze się w sobie. – Miałem sen…

\- Zaczyna się jak u Martina Luthera Kinga. – Zażartował aktor, zmniejszając nieco wiszące w powietrzu napięcie. 

Blondyn mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, czując się nieco lżej. Adam zawsze wiedział co zrobić, aby Tommy poczuł się lepiej. 

\- Muszę cię rozczarować, był chyba nieco mniej przełomowy. – Adam odetchnął, widząc uśmiechniętego i bardziej zrelaksowanego przyjaciela. – Po prostu… śniłeś mi się. – Wyznał prosto, po czym dodał, widząc zdezorientowane spojrzenie bruneta. – W dość niedwuznacznej sytuacji. 

\- Masz na myśli…? – Chciał uściślić Adam. 

\- Tak. – Potwierdził blondyn, czując wypływający na jego twarz rumieniec. 

Adam milczał przez chwilę, niechybnie starając się przełknąć to, co właśnie usłyszał. Nagle wstał i podszedł do Tommy’ego, siadając przy nim i obejmując go ramieniem. 

\- Schlebia mi to, cokolwiek się w tym śnie działo. – Uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco i puścił do niego perskie oko. Tommy odwzajemnił uśmiech, lecz poprzysiągł sobie, że na zdradzenie szczegółów snu nigdy nie da się złapać. – Ale nie powinieneś się tym tak przejmować. Każdemu zdarzają się takie sny. – Mówił dalej, opiekuńczym gestem odgarniając mu z czoła grzywkę. - Słyszałem, że poza czysto erotycznym sensem, często oznaczają ogromne zaufanie do osoby, która w nim występuje. Tak intymna więź we śnie oznacza silne przywiązanie w prawdziwym świecie. Bezpieczeństwo, ufność. – Po chwili dodał. – Więc także pod tym względem ogromnie mi pojawienie się w twoim śnie schlebia.

Tommy pokiwał głową, jednak miał niejasne przeczucie, że dokładnie wie, które znaczenie tego snu przeważa.

\- Też masz takie sny? – Zapytał po chwili ciszy. 

Adam pokiwał twierdząco głową - Tak, śniłeś mi się, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Ale to normalne. I zdrowe. 

Tommy westchnął głęboko, nie potrafiąc zatrzymać potoku słów wypływających z jego ust. - Zawsze wolałem kobiety. Takie sny nie są dla mnie codziennością.

Adam przesunął się, aby usiąść naprzeciw niego. Niebieskie oczy płonęły, zupełnie tak, jak we śnie. 

\- Więc może powinieneś przemyśleć to, co nią jest, a co jedynie wydaje ci się, że powinno nią być. 

Tommy zastanowił się nad jego słowami, starając się wyłapać ich prawdziwe znaczenie. - Mówisz, że…

Adam przerwał mu wpół zdania. - Mówię tylko, że powinieneś otworzyć się na coś nowego. Nie możesz przewidzieć… - Szukał odpowiedniego słowa. – Właściwie to niczego nie możesz przewidzieć. - Wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu otwórz się na ludzi i zobacz, kto sprawi, że twoje serce zabije odrobinę mocniej. 

Tommy bał się przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, że już zabiło. 

Mimo, a może z powodu krążącego w jego żyłach alkoholu, umysł Tommy’ego był jasny i czysty, więc doskonale zrozumiał, o czym mówił Adam. 

Zaproszenie. 

Powoli, z widocznym wahaniem przysunął się bliżej Adama i ujął jego twarz w dłonie, unosząc ją nieco do góry tak, aby spojrzeć w jego magnetyzujące oczy. Pochylił się i przesunął nosem po jego policzku, a potem tę samą drogę zaznaczył muśnięciem pełnych ust. 

\- Co robisz? – Wyszeptał Adam prosto do jego ucha, czując, że nagle zaschło mu w gardle. 

\- Staram się otworzyć. – Odpowiedział cicho. Nie ufał swojemu głosowi na tyle, aby odezwać się choć odrobinę głośniej. - Nie przewidziałem tego, ale nie mogę udawać, że to nie istnieje. I to od dłuższego czasu. 

Po czym złączył ich usta w nieśmiałym, niepewnym pocałunku. Ponownie upajał się słodkim smakiem miękkich, pełnych ust, kuszących go od tak dawna. Adam położył przykrył jego drżące dłonie swoimi, przesuwając je niżej, na gładką szyję. Zmysłowa woń perfum uderzyła Tommy’emu do głowy i w połączeniu z płynącym w jego żyłach alkoholem sprawiła, że poczuł, że traci nad sobą kontrolę. 

Nagle poczuł, że Adam odsuwa się nieco od niego. Przerwał pocałunek i z zamkniętymi oczami potarł palcami rozpalone, pulsujące skronie. 

\- Mieszasz mi w głowie. – Otworzył oczy i spojrzał z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy na blondyna. 

\- Ty mi także. – Wyznał Tommy. Adam westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Mam przestać? - Zdezorientowany i speszony, zaczął odsuwać się do tyłu, lecz w ułamku sekundy poczuł na swojej dłoni ciepłe, smukłe palce.

\- Ani mi się waż. – Wyszeptał Adam, patrząc z pasją na Tommy’ego, który w pociemniałych z pożądania oczach widział nieposkromioną żądzę i desperację. 

Tym razem to Adam nachylił się i pocałował go zmysłowo, głęboko – tak, jak nie całował nikogo wcześniej. Popchnął go na zimny beton pokrywający dach kamienicy i wślizgnął się na niego, chwytając za krawędź koszulki i podciągając do góry, aby pocałunkami zaznaczyć drogę w dół gładkiego, bladego torsu. 

Rzucone gdzieś za siebie na oślep spodnie podzieliły los upuszczonych wcześniej koszulek, leżących kilka kroków dalej. Na biały, bawełniany T-shirt powoli skapywały wyciekające z przewróconych w roztargnieniu kieliszków ostatnie krople słodkiego, różowego wina.


	14. Chapter 14

Tommy’ego obudził ból głowy tak przeraźliwy, że nawet słońce wpadające przez rozsunięte zasłony i oświetlające ogromny, okrągły materac pełniący rolę łóżka nie ukoiło potwornego kłucia w całej czaszce, jakim przywitał go poranek. 

Całą poprzednią noc pamiętał jak przez mgłę, a okropny ból głowy wcale nie pomagał mu w przypomnieniu sobie jej szczegółów. Zacisnął powieki, bo oczy okazały się być dziś zbyt wrażliwe na światło. Odgłosy przejeżdżających za oknem samochodów dudniły mu w głowie, a okropny posmak czegoś zwietrzałego w jego ustach utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że miał największego kaca w całym swoim życiu. 

Poczuł nadchodzące nudności, więc zwlókł się z łóżka i po omacku niemal doczołgał się do drzwi, wyszedł i skręcił w prawo – tam, gdzie tuż za rogiem znajdowała się łazienka. Jednak zamiast niej ujrzał przed sobą skąpany słońcem salon. 

Podrapał się z konsternacją po głowie, jeszcze bardziej plącząc roztrzepane blond kosmyki. Zmieniając swój plan dotarcia do łazienki, przeszedł przez pokój i wkroczył do kuchni, aby zimną wodą uspokoić wypominający wypitą wczoraj przez niego ilość alkoholu żołądek. Walcząc z tępym bólem głowy starał się zrozumieć, dlaczego łazienka tak nagle zmieniła swoje zwykłe miejsce. 

Zimny płyn był zbawieniem dla rozgrzanego ciała. Przyjemnie chłodził gardło i uspokajał wstrząsany rewolucjami żołądek. Skierował swoje kroki z powrotem do pokoju z zamiarem przespania całego dnia. Ponownie oślepiło go wpadające przez duże okno słońce. Zamknął za sobą drzwi najciszej jak tylko mógł i na ślepo wrócił do łóżka. Wczołgał się na nie, ułożył wygodnie na skraju materaca i pociągnął za kołdrę, gotowy do spania. 

\- Ej, nie zabieraj mi koł… 

Znajomy, zaspany głos tuż nad jego uchem natychmiast przegnał resztki senności, jaką odczuwał. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się na drugi bok. Kilka cali przed sobą zobaczył niebieskie oczy wyrażające niemal tyle samo zdziwienia, ile Adam mógł pewnie teraz zobaczyć w jego.

\- O mój boże… - Wyszeptał Tommy. Zdając sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że leży w łóżku Adama, momentalnie zrozumiał, dlaczego łazienka nagle zmieniła swoje miejsce. W ułamku sekundy jego umysł zalały wspomnienia minionej nocy razem z żywymi, realistycznymi obrazami. – O mój boże… 

Adam wyciągnął do niego rękę w uspokajającym geście, ale blondyn odsunął się poza jej zasięg. Aktor zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc jego reakcji.

\- Tommy, co…?

\- To nie mogło się wydarzyć, nie mogło…

Blondyn usiadł na łóżku i w obronnym geście objął się ramionami. Nie mógł uwierzyć jak bardzo postrzeganie słów i myśli zmienia się, kiedy nastaje trzeźwy poranek. Był niemal przerażony tym, co wczoraj zrobił, o czym myślał, czego pragnął. Zacisnął powieki, jakby chciał wymazać błąkające się po jego umyśle obrazy sprzed kilku godzin. Rozmowa, potem uwodzące go pełne, miękkie usta Adama, którym nawet swoją całą siłą woli nie mógł się oprzeć. Pamiętał też niemal zerwaną z niego koszulkę i rzucone na nią wąskie jeansy Adama. A potem…? Co stało się potem?

Z łatwością mógł wyobrazić sobie najbardziej prawdopodobny ciąg dalszy. 

Adam wyglądał na spokojniejszego, jednak był przecież aktorem. Tommy nie miał pewności, czy w jego sercu i głowie nie trwają właśnie rewolucje. 

Podniósł się i usiadł na materacu. Z wahaniem wyciągnął rękę w kierunku blondyna, jednak w ostatniej chwili cofnął ją i objął ramionami ugięte kolana. Nie chciał ryzykować kolejnego odtrącenia.

\- Spokojnie, Tommy. Wszystko w porządku. – Powiedział cicho, niepewny reakcji współlokatora.

Tommy otworzył oczy i z narastającą paniką w głosie powiedział: - Spokojnie? W porządku? Adam, zachowujesz się, jakby nic się wczoraj nie stało. 

Adam westchnął z nieodgadnioną miną. 

\- Do niczego nie doszło. Pamiętam każdą minutę, poza pocałunkiem nic między nami się nie wydarzyło.

Tommy nie był pewien, czy na jego pozornie spokojnej twarzy dostrzegł ledwie widoczny cień ulgi, rozdrażnienia czy przygnębienia. 

\- Skąd ta pewność? Po takiej ilości alkoholu luka w pamięci jest więcej niż pewna.

Adam wzruszył ramionami. – Z reguły nie mam z tym problemów nawet po większej ilości wódki. Spokojnie, założę się, że byliśmy zbyt pijani. 

Tommy pokręcił głową ze zniecierpliwieniem. 

\- To nie wystarczy, że być pewnym. 

Adam przymknął na chwilę powieki i westchnął ponownie. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Tommy’ego, wskazując dłonią wokół nich. – Posłuchaj mnie Tommy. Po pierwsze nie ma tu nigdzie zużytej prezerwatywy…

\- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest wyznacznik. – Przerwał mu Tommy, jednak Adam uciszył go jednym gestem dłoni. 

\- Po drugie mam na sobie bokserki i skarpetki. Nie uprawiam seksu w skarpetkach, to obleśne. – Tommy nie zaśmiał się, a Adam wyczuł, że to chyba za wcześnie na żarty. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się z tego pośmieją, jednak mina Tommy’ego dość stanowczo to wykluczała. – A po trzecie… Powiedz, czujesz się obolały?

Tommy podniósł w zaciekawieniu brew. – Nie spałem zbyt dobrze, więc trochę czuję to w karku… - Nagle zrozumiał, o czym mówił Adam. Co powinno boleć. – Och, o to ci chodzi. – Zmieszał się. – Nie, wszystko w porządku.

\- No więc widzisz. – Adam odważył się dotknąć pokrzepiająco jego ręki. Ku jego radości, tym razem nie została odtrącona. – Zaufaj mi, za pierwszym razem nie mógłbyś wstać z łóżka. 

Tommy zadrżał lekko, więc potarł dłońmi ramiona. Sam nie był już pewien, co powinien myśleć i co powinien czuć. Wiedział jedno - zeszłej nocy pragnął Adama, jego ciała, dotyku i ust. Chciał, żeby go posiadł i sprawił, aby Tommy zapłonął żywym ogniem. 

A dzisiaj… Nie rozumiał tego i bał się tej niemal zwierzęcej żądzy, która bez jego zgody zawładnęła w nocy jego ciałem. 

W panice poczuł, że oddycha mu się coraz ciężej. Rozpaczliwie potrzebował świeżego powietrza. 

\- A jeśli chodzi o to, do czego mało nie doszło wczoraj… – Zaczął brunet, ale Tommy przerwał mu wpół zdania. 

\- Przepraszam cię, Adam. Nie mogę.

Niemal wybiegł z pokoju, a aktor wyskoczył z łóżka i popędził za nim, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. 

Blondyn zaczął ubierać się w pośpiechu, łapiąc po drodze buty i pomięty T-shirt. 

\- Tommy, musimy porozmawiać o tym, co stało się wczoraj. I o tym, co mogło się stać.

Muzyk odwrócił się, aby na niego spojrzeć. Ciepłe światło padało na roztrzepane, kruczoczarne włosy, nagie ramiona, delikatnie wyrzeźbiony tors. Nagle z całą mocą zaczęły wracać do niego obrazy z minionej nocy i poczuł niespodziewany ból w piersi, jakby ktoś gwałtownie uderzył go pięścią. 

\- Błagam, nie teraz. – Miał wrażenie, że rozpłacze się, jeśli zaraz stąd nie wyjdzie. – Dokończymy to wieczorem, okej? Teraz po prostu nie dam rady.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Adama, otworzył oczy i wyszedł z mieszkania, zdecydowany odejść jak najdalej od samego siebie.

*

Wrócił do domu nieco później niż zamierzał; zwyczajnie nie mógł się przemóc, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z Adamem. Wiedział jednak, że prędzej czy później do konfrontacji musi dojść, więc chwilę przed północą niemal bezszelestnie otworzył drzwi wejściowe i wkroczył do ciemnego mieszkania. 

Wydawało mu się, że po raz pierwszy widzi wnętrze zupełnie nieoświetlone. Zawsze zapalony był choć najmniejszy sznurek lampek, dający mierne, przytłumione światło, a tym razem Tommy wkroczył w kompletne ciemności. 

Zsunął stopami buty i po omacku przeszedł przez korytarz i salon, aby dotrzeć do kuchni. Otworzył lodówkę i wyjął z niej butelkę wody. Jasne światło z niej padające oświetliło na chwilę pomieszczenie i zobaczył siedzącego przy stole Adama, odwróconego do niego plecami.

\- Och… Hej. – Zdołał wydusić, po czym z wahaniem zamknął drzwi lodówki, a kuchnia ponownie pogrążyła się w mroku. Stał chwilę, przestępując z nogi na nogę, nie mogąc zdecydować się, co powinien teraz zrobić. – Hm… mogę zapalić światło?

Nie usłyszał sprzeciwu, więc pociągnięciem sznurka zapalił przytłumione światło na podwieszanym suficie. Podszedł do stołu i usiadł po jego drugiej stronie. 

Adam potarł czoło. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Tommy’ego; miał zaczerwienione, nieco podpuchnięte oczy i był dużo bledszy niż zazwyczaj. 

Tommy był pewny, że płakał. 

\- Mieliście nagranie? – Powiedział zmęczonym, zachrypniętym głosem. 

\- Co…? Uhm… - Oderwał wzrok od jego oczu i pokręcił głową, aby się skoncentrować. Widok cierpiącego Adama sprawił, że jego serce przestało na chwilę bić. Zwalczył w sobie przemożną ochotę przytulenia go. – Nie... Nie. Zaczynamy jutro. Po prostu musiałem się przejść. Pomyśleć. 

\- I wymyśliłeś coś? – Zapytał cicho.

Tommy opuścił głowę; nie mógł znieść wpatrzonych w niego promienistych, niebieskich oczu. Nie tym razem.

\- To niełatwe. Nie wiem, co mam robić. – Wyznał. – Prześladuje mnie to, co stało się wczoraj. I to, co mogło się wydarzyć. Mieszasz mi w głowie, Adam. Twoje oczy, twój uśmiech, twój dotyk. Chciałem tego pocałunku, nie przeczę. – Westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Ale boję się tego, co mogło nastąpić po nim. Czuję się tym przytłoczony. Nie rozumiem swoich myśli i teraz muszę je uporządkować, dojść z nimi do ładu, jeśli mamy dalej się przyjaźnić. Poza tym… - Zawahał się. – Jest Brad. 

\- Błagam, nie wspom…

\- Jeśli masz wątpliwości, walcz o niego. O was. A ja na razie muszę skupić się na sobie. - Kontynuował. – Rozmawiałem już z chłopakami z zespołu. Wren powiedział, że mogę wprowadzić się do niego choćby jutro.

\- Tommy… - Próbował przerwać Adam, jednak muzyk mówił dalej, jak gdyby bał się, że jeśli Adam teraz mu przerwie, nie powie tego już nigdy. Nie ufał sam sobie. 

\- Zbiorę jutro rzeczy i się wyniosę. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Tak będzie najlepiej.

\- Najlepiej? Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć, że nie mogło być gorzej. – Skomentował brunet, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Dlaczego to robisz? Rozumiem, że musisz odpocząć, zrobić sobie przerwę. Łapię. – Pokręcił głową. – Ale nie decyduj pochopnie. Bez sensu, abyś wyprowadzał się teraz, właśnie teraz. Wyjeżdżam jutro na prawie trzy miesiące. Trzy miesiące, które możesz spędzić tu, bo mam nadzieję, że nadal uważasz to miejsce za dom. – Przygryzł wargę i zamknął na chwilę powieki, jakby wypowiedzenie tych słów sprawiało mu ogromną trudność. I jakby chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, co mogłoby nadać tej rozmowie zupełnie inny ton, jednak w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie. _Nie mogę mu tego powiedzieć._ Otworzył ponownie oczy i spojrzał na Tommy’ego. – Zostań. Kiedy wrócę, zrobisz, co zechcesz. Może emocje opadną i zdecydujesz się zostać, a może nadal będziesz chciał się wynieść. Proszę cię, Tommy, wyświadcz mi tę jedną przysługę i zostań, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy wrócę. 

Blondyn westchnął i podniósł głowę, napotykając spojrzenie Adama. Nawet w tak nikłym świetle widział w jego zaczerwienionych od łez oczach błagalny odcień desperacji. 

Nie mógł mu tego zrobić. Czuł, że był mu to winien. 

Pokiwał twierdząco głową, sprawiając, że z ust Adama wydarło się westchnienie ulgi. 

Nienawidził tego, że miał do niego tak ogromną słabość.


	15. Chapter 15

Tęsknił.

Choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo chciał ukryć to przed samym sobą, nie mógł w żaden sposób temu zaprzeczyć. 

Nawet pomimo niefortunnego pożegnania przed wyjazdem Adama, pomimo jego dziwnych żądz, którym ani nie mógł ulżyć ani ich odegnać, pomimo tego, co niemal się między nimi wydarzyło, tęsknił. Siadywał na ogromnej poduszce przed telewizorem, włączał bzdurne musicale, których nawet nie lubił i wspominał. I cholernie tęsknił.

Nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca, przesiadał z poduszki na dywan, to znów na poduszkę, żeby potem wrócić do pokoju i położyć się na łóżko. Wyjechał dwa tygodnie temu, a Tommy snuł się od pokoju do pokoju w oczekiwaniu na jego powrót, na wesoły, powitalny okrzyk, na czesaną wiatrem fryzurę, na szeroki uśmiech, który nigdy nie znikał z jego usianej uroczymi piegami twarzy.

Wiedział, że nie zobaczy tego przez następnych kilka miesięcy i niezmiernie go to smuciło, sprawiało niemal fizyczny ból. 

Błąkał się bez celu po mieszkaniu, nucąc jedną z nowszych piosenek Adama, nad którą ten dopiero zaczął pracować. Miała jedynie kilka wersów i nawet nie doczekała się jeszcze refrenu, ale jej hipnotyzujący rytm i zapadające w serce słowa sprawiały, że nie mógł wyrzucić jej z głowy. 

_It's like I can't even feel_   
_After the way you touched me_

Nie chciał tego nucić. Błagał, aby wreszcie przestała błądzić w jego myślach, bo czuł, że oszaleje. 

_You're everything that I want_   
_But you don't want me_

Pod wpływem niezrozumiałych dla niego emocji rzucił trzymaną właśnie poduszką o ścianę, lecz mgła, która znienacka zniekształciła mu widzenie nie pozwoliła mu tego zobaczyć. Zupełnie nie rozumiał łez, które nagle napłynęły mu do oczu i niepohamowanym strumieniem zaczęły spływać wzdłuż ciepłych policzków. 

Osunął się po ścianie na podłogę, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Zrobiłby wszystko, aby zrozumieć, co się z nim dzieje.

Wszystko.

*

Pewnego dnia, niemal miesiąc po wyjeździe Adama, Tommy wrócił wieczorem ze studia nagraniowego przy sąsiedniej ulicy. Skrajnie wyczerpany, jedyne, o czym myślał to położyć się wreszcie do łóżka. 

Nie kłopotał się nawet zamknięciem drzwi, zsunął stopami buty, a jeansy i koszulka szybko wylądowały na stojącym w rogu, zawalonym ubraniami krześle. Wczołgał się na materac i z lubością zagrzebał w miękkiej pościeli. 

Nie minęła minuta, a w korytarzu usłyszał stukot psich pazurów o podłogę. Po chwili drzwi uchyliły się o kilka centymetrów – na tyle, aby wcisnęła się przez nie popiskująca cicho Cher.

Ostrożnie wdrapała się na materac i zaczęła delikatnie trącać zimnym noskiem dłoń muzyka. Ten wziął ją w ramiona i przekręcił się na plecy, a ona wtuliła się ufnie w jego nagi tors. Westchnęła cicho, zupełnie jakby przepełniała ją nie mniejsza niż Tommy’ego tęsknota za Adamem.

Pogłaskał miękki brzuch psiaka. – Wiem, że tęsknisz. Oboje tęsknimy. – Westchnął. – To dobry człowiek. Najlepszy. Nie znam nikogo o piękniejszej duszy. – Po czym dodał szeptem, jego gardło było zbyt ściśnięte łzami, aby powiedzieć cokolwiek głośniej. - Przygarnął nas oboje, ale zostaniesz z nim tylko ty. 

Westchnął ponownie, czując pieczenie pod powiekami. Gładził w ciszy jej jedwabistą sierść, dopóki nie napłynęło do niego wszechogarniające zmęczenie. Zasnął, mając w głowie obraz ciepłych, pogodnych, niebieskich oczu. 

*

Wszedł do Central Parku południowym wejściem, tym samym, co niemal rok wcześniej. Rozejrzał się wokół i z mieszanymi uczuciami stwierdził, że nic się od tej pory nie zmieniło. Nawet rezydenci byli wciąż ci sami. 

Z lekkim wahaniem skierował swoje kroki ku ławce, na której jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu spędzał mroźne, zimowe noce. Teraz wydawało mu się, że to wszystko było tak dawno, jakby w poprzednim życiu. 

Przesunął opuszkami palców po nagrzanym sierpniowym słońcem drewnie. Nie spodziewał się, że zatęskni do tych chwil, jednak mnogość obecnych problemów i niewiadomych mogła z łatwością przeważyć szalę na rzecz prostoty i beztroski tamtego etapu. 

Nagle zauważył osobę, dla której tu przyszedł. Ruszył alejką w jego stronę i zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed kolejną drewnianą ławką, na której siedział młody Meksykanin.   
Chłopak grał na gitarze z opuszczoną głową, bez cienia radości i uśmiechu, jaki Tommy widywał kiedyś na jego twarzy. Nie starał się już porwać przechodniów swoją muzyką, wiedział, że mu się to nie uda. Szczupłe rysy spowił cień gorzkiego zrezygnowania.

Właśnie to utwierdziło Tommy’ego w przekonaniu, że postąpił całkowicie słusznie. 

Podszedł i wrzucił do dzwoniącego kilkunastoma centami futerału kopertę, po czym oddalił się szybkim krokiem tak, aby Javier nie mógł go dogonić. Tommy uważał, że napisana przy pomocy znającego hiszpański kolegi z zespołu notatka dołączona do biletu lotniczego do rodzinnego Meksyku wyjaśni mu wszystko, co będzie chciał wiedzieć.

Niech jego szklanka na nowo będzie na wpół pełna. 

*

Pisał piosenkę za piosenką, byle tylko zająć czymś myśli. 

W studiu nagraniowym spędzał niemal całe dnie, a czasem nawet noce – zabierał wtedy ze sobą Cher, bo nie miał serca zostawiać jej tak długo samej. We dwoje łatwiej było im znieść tęsknotę.

_Remembering nights insane_   
_Breathe all over me, tied upon me_

Jednak to w mieszkaniu najłatwiej przychodziło mu pisanie. Zapach perfum Adama był wszędzie –nieznośnie rozpraszał go, lecz Tommy nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z niczym tak inspirującym jak wspomnienia, które przywoływał. 

Piosenki, które wykonywał razem z zespołem były już dawno nagrane, czekały jedynie na wydanie płyty. Jednak nie potrafił pozbyć się słów kłębiących się w jego głowie. Palce same wygrywały melodie, a usta cicho nuciły przepływające przez myśli słowa.

_I am on my way to leave_   
_If you want me to_

Piosenka pisała się sama.

Czasem sam był zaskoczony tym, w jaki sposób tworzyły się niektóre utwory, kiedy pierwotny zamysł zupełnie nie współgrał z efektem końcowym.   
Podświadomość przejmowała nad nim kontrolę. 

Alkohol zamroczył mu głowę, sam nie wiedział już, co jest snem, a co jawą. Serce mówiło jedno, a umysł uparcie nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości. 

Ale czego?

_I don’t want you to let me_

Chaos w jego głowie był nie do wytrzymania. Narastający bałagan w myślach, łomotanie w sercu tak realne, jak gdyby właśnie przechodził przez zawał. Gitara wyślizgiwała się ze spoconych dłoni, gdy coraz ciężej było mu oddychać.

Czy można umrzeć z tęsknoty?

Był roztrzęsiony. 

Oddałby wszystko, aby dowiedzieć się, co się z nim teraz dzieje. 

Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po dużym, opustoszałym pomieszczeniu. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak samotny jak teraz w tym miejscu.   
Mieszkanie było bez niego puste, to Adam je ożywiał. Tak samo, jak ożywiał Tommy’ego.


	16. Chapter 16

Nastał październik, a Tommy wciąż nie mógł się pozbierać. 

Trwał w zawieszeniu, w sennej beznadziei. Czasem spędzał bezsenne noce, leżąc w łóżku i patrząc godzinami w sufit. Pozwalał swoim myślom błądzić swobodnie w nadziei rychłego wpadnięcia w ramiona Morfeusza, ale jakiego kierunku by im początkowo nie nadał, zawsze kończył mając przed oczami obraz Adama. 

Nie wierzył, że od jego wyjazdu minęły trzy miesiące. 

Tęsknota nie zmniejszyła się ani o jotę, znacznie utrudniając mu codzienne funkcjonowanie. Ciągły chaos w głowie i sercu towarzyszył mu w każdej sekundzie, a on nie umiał się go w żaden sposób pozbyć. A nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, które podsuwała mu podświadomość. Bał się przyznać przed samym sobą tego, co jego serce wiedziało już od dawna. 

To nie było normalne, tęsknić za kimś tak, jak brakowało mu Adama. 

Miał wrócić już za dwa tygodnie, a Tommy miał mieszane względem tego uczucia. Cieszył się ogromnie, bo tęsknota nie dawała mu żyć, ale z drugiej strony bał się konfrontacji - nieuniknionej rozmowy o tamtej nocy, czekającej go wyprowadzki, a zwłaszcza swojej własnej reakcji na jego widok, której teraz sam nie umiał przewidzieć. 

Chciał odwlec tę chwilę, ale jednocześnie nie mógł doczekać się, aby wreszcie go zobaczyć. Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę zwariuje. 

Adam był tysiące mil stąd, a nadal mieszał mu w głowie. 

*

\- Albo z własnej woli powiesz mi, czym się tak zamartwiasz, albo to z ciebie wymuszę. 

Podniósł głowę i odgarnął z twarzy przydługą blond grzywkę. Spojrzał pytająco na Wrena, który właśnie usiadł naprzeciwko. 

\- Ale o co…

Brytyjczyk prychnął. Nie chciał mówić tego głośno, ale Amerykanie byli wyjątkowo niedomyślni. 

\- Wciąż się czymś martwisz. Siedzisz tu w kącie i piszesz sobie te wszystkie smutne bluesowe ballady, zamiast zająć się problemem. 

Tommy pokręcił głową. – Nie ma żadnego problemu. - Wziął ponownie do ręki gitarę, dając do zrozumienia, że rozmowa zakończona. 

Wren bez wahania wyjął instrument z dłoni muzyka i odłożył go poza zasięg jego rąk. 

\- Nie rób ze mnie idioty. Widzę, że jest. – Przeczesał palcami włosy. – Słuchaj, stary, nie mam zamiaru być… jak wy, Amerykanie, to nazywacie? Upierdliwy? Nie chcę być upierdliwy, tylko chcę pomóc. Wkurzasz mnie tą całą Kłapouchową postawą, a wolę mieć wokół siebie nieco bardziej radosnych ludzi. No i zawsze dobrze się komuś wygadać, nawet dziwakowi zza oceanu. – Wstał i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – Znajdź mnie, jeśli zmienisz zdanie. 

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim cicho, a Tommy pokręcił głową i sięgnął po gitarę. Jednak myśli rozpraszały go zbyt mocno, aby mógł skupić się na piosence. 

*

\- Propozycja wciąż aktualna?

Wren z uśmiechem otworzył szerzej drzwi i teatralnym gestem zaprosił Tommy’ego do środka. Była niemal druga w nocy, jednak ta wizyta zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzała. Co   
więcej, tak naprawdę spodziewał się jej od wczoraj.

Blondyn usiadł na miękkiej, skórzanej kanapie i rozchylił poły czarnej kurtki. Zza pazuchy wyjął trzęsącą się nieco z chłodu Cher i położył ją obok siebie. Zaczął rozglądać się po malutkiej, zagraconej muzycznymi instrumentami kawalerce, nic nie robiąc sobie ze zdziwionego spojrzenia, które wręcz domagało się wyjaśnienia w sprawie zasypiającej właśnie na środku kanapy małej, puszystej kulki.

\- Kiedy proponowałeś, żebym się wprowadził… - Zaczął Tommy, zwracając wreszcie wzrok na szatyna, który drapał się właśnie po kilkudniowym zaroście. – Jak wyobrażałeś sobie mieszkać tu we dwóch? – Pogłaskał Cher, która wtuliła się w jego udo. – Założę się, że sam się tu ledwie mieścisz. 

Perkusista założył ramiona na piersi i wzruszył ramionami. – Daję radę. Nie trzeba mi wiele. Poza tym miałem nadzieję, że szybko będziesz miał takiej klitki dosyć, wrócisz do waszego mieszkania i pogodzisz się z Adamem. O cokolwiek wam poszło. 

_Waszego mieszkania._ Tommy poczuł nagły, niezbyt przyjemny dreszcz; już niedługo przestanie być _ich_. Znowu będzie tylko własnością Adama. 

\- To dość skomplikowane. 

\- Każdy związek już z definicji taki jest. 

Gitarzysta zamrugał i pokręcił pospiesznie głową. –A-ale… My n-nie jesteśmy razem. 

Wren usiadł na podłodze naprzeciw blondyna. – Jąkasz się i rumienisz. Jesteś tego pewien? – Zaśmiał się nieco ochrypłym od papierosów głosem, a Tommy spojrzał na niego niemal karcącym wzrokiem. Perkusista spoważniał i dotknął jego ramienia. – Wybacz. Myślałem, że jesteście ze sobą. Opowiadasz o nim z takim uczuciem… - Brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Wren machnął ręką. – Zresztą nieważne. Zapomnij. 

\- Nie mogę zapomnieć, w tym tkwi cały problem. – Powiedział raczej do siebie niż do perkusisty Tommy, patrząc w dal niewidzącym wzrokiem. – Nie mogę o nim zapomnieć. 

Wren zamilkł, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia ani jednego słowa. Zresztą, każde byłoby teraz niewłaściwe. 

W jednej sekundzie Tommy pękł, jak gdyby zbyt długo czekał na wypowiedzenie tych słów na głos. 

\- Tęsknię za nim bardziej, niż za kimkolwiek wcześniej. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. – Kontynuował Tommy, teraz opuszczoną w dół głową i zamkniętymi oczami. Jego wargi drżały, jak gdyby całą swoją silną wolą powstrzymywał się, aby nie wybuchnąć płaczem. – Nie umiem tego wyłączyć, a to jedyne, czego teraz chcę.

\- Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz, Tommy? – Powiedział cicho Wren. 

\- Tak. - Blondyn bez zastanowienia przytaknął twierdząco głową. - Ale jeszcze bardziej chcę, aby wrócił. 

\- Co się między wami stało? Możesz powiedzieć?

Mówił dalej, zupełnie nie słysząc pytania. – Tęsknię, wiesz? Chcę, żeby wreszcie wrócił. Nie chcę, aby było tak, jak wcześniej. Ale nie chcę też, aby było tak, jak jest teraz. Chcę czegoś innego. Cholernie się tego boję, ale jednocześnie nie ma rzeczy, której pragnąłbym bardziej. 

Perkusista milczał, jednak coraz mniej rozumiał z tego całego monologu. 

Miał jednak wrażenie, że Tommy także nie rozumiał chaosu, który wypełniał jego myśli. 

\- Zastanawiam się nad tym od trzech miesięcy, wiesz? – Wyszeptał blondyn, najwyraźniej nie mogąc już uradzić nawet ciężaru własnego głosu. – Od trzech pierdolonych miesięcy. I staram się nie słuchać tego, co mówi do mnie mój własny rozum i serce. Bo mówią, że chcę tego, czego mieć nie mogę. 

\- Co ci mówią? – Wyszeptał Brytyjczyk. – Czego tak naprawdę pragniesz, Tommy? 

Blondyn podniósł głowę i spojrzał na przyjaciela; czekoladowe oczy pełne były łez. 

\- Chcę jego. Chcę Adama. 

*

Posprzątał cały dom, wywietrzył pokoje i uzupełnił zapasy w lodówce. Spakował swój plecak i razem z gitarą postawił w korytarzu, gotowy do wyprowadzki.

Choć Wren zupełnie nie rozumiał jego postępowania, nadal zdecydowany był użyczyć mu kanapy w swojej kawalerce, choćby na czas nieokreślony. Tommy był mu niewymownie wdzięczny. 

Siedział przy kuchennym stole i pisał notkę, którą chciał zostawić Adamowi do przeczytania, kiedy jego już tu dawno nie będzie. 

Nie umiałby znieść jego widoku. Ciepłych, niebieskich oczu, wygiętych w pogodnym uśmiechu pełnych ust, usianych piegami policzków. Bał się swojej reakcji i bał się tego, że powie zbyt dużo. 

Jednak nie czuł się tchórzem. 

Był gotów zniknąć z jego życia, aby do reszty go nie skomplikować.

Był gotów przyznać się przed samym sobą, że pragnie nie tylko ciała Adama. Pragnął jego całego, włącznie z jego piękną duszą. 

Wreszcie, był gotów przyznać się, że całkowicie i nieodwołalnie się w nim zakochał.

Ale pamiętał też o Bradzie. I właśnie dlatego musiał zniknąć. 

Nie mógł zrobić tego Adamowi. Nie mógł powiedzieć mu o swoich uczuciach kompletnie ignorując to, że tworzy z Bradem udany związek, że jest zakochany i szczęśliwy. Nie mógł postawić swoich potrzeb nad jego spokojem i szczęściem, wywrócić jego życia do góry nogami. Jakiego to czyniłoby z niego przyjaciela?

Choć nie był nawet pewien, czy tak silne uczucie względem niego pozwoli mu nazywać go jeszcze swoim przyjacielem. 

Odłożył długopis i przyczepił kartkę do lodówki. Odwrócił się, aby po raz ostatni przed wyjściem spojrzeć na mieszkanie, w którym spędził ostatnich kilka miesięcy, ale stanął jak wryty, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

W wejściu do salonu stał przemoknięty październikowym deszczem Adam. 

Widok zaparł mu dech w piersiach, a gorączkowy rytm bijącego głośno serca był niemal nie do zniesienia. Krople deszczu spływały mu z włosów na opalone policzki i zakryte skórzaną kurtką ramiona. Niebieskie oczy błyszczały takim samym jak zawsze, intensywnym blaskiem. 

Był nieziemsko, niepokojąco piękny. 

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo stał tam tak bez słowa i bez ruchu, dopóki Adam nie odezwał się do niego cicho z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Tommy…

Blondyn zamrugał i ocknął się gwałtownie, zupełnie jakby aksamitny głos Adama zdjął z niego zły urok. Ze zdwojoną siłą poczuł przyspieszone bicie serca i narastającą panikę. Nie chciał nieuniknionej rozmowy, nie chciał musieć radzić sobie z konsekwencjami swoich uczuć. I nie chciał też patrzeć na szczęśliwy związek Adama i Brada, podczas gdy jego własne serce boleśnie by krwawiło. 

Wiedział, że by tego nie przeżył. 

\- Wybacz, Adam…

Szybkim krokiem wyminął go i ruszył do korytarza, aby zebrać swoje rzeczy. Wren oczekiwał go już w swoim mieszkaniu, a Tommy usilnie starał się sobie wmówić, że nie może pozwolić mu czekać. 

Słyszał głos Adama, proszący go, aby poczekał. Czuł jego ciepłą dłoń na swoim ramieniu, jednak strącił ją w sekundzie, kiedy poczuł przepływające tam elektryczne iskry. 

Nie mógł, nie mógł…

Odwrócił się jeszcze na chwilę, aby zobaczyć w niebieskich oczach zdezorientowanie i smutek. I łzy. 

\- Wybacz. – Powtórzył cicho, nie potrafiąc unieść głosu ponad szept. 

Opuścił głowę, aby Adam nie zobaczył łez zbierających się już pod jego powiekami. 

Wyszedł.

Adam został w korytarzu, nie ruszając się o krok. Wpatrywał się bez mrugnięcia okiem w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed sekundą stał Tommy. Poczuł suchość w gardle i pieczenie w oczach.

Zamknął za nim drzwi, żałując wszystkiego, czego nie powiedział. 

Był największym idiotą na świecie.


	17. Chapter 17

Zaczynało świtać, pierwsze promienie słońca powoli rozjaśniały małe, zagracone instrumentami mieszkanie. Ekran zawieszonego na ścianie telewizora zgasł i zaczęły pojawiać się na nim napisy końcowe. Tommy zerknął na siedzącego obok Wrena; głowa opadła mu na pierś, a z ust wydobywało się ciche pochrapywanie. Blondyn sięgnął po puste miski, w których walały się jeszcze resztki maślanego popcornu i wstał, kierując się do malutkiej kuchni. 

Wiedział, że nie powinni zarywać nocy, bo dziś wieczorem grają swój pierwszy koncert. Płyta wychodzi dopiero w grudniu, ale Andy, ich menager, już zorganizował im małą trasę promocyjną dla pierwszego singla. Sobie znanymi tylko sposobami umówił im też masę wywiadów, sesję zdjęciową i znalazł sponsorów gotowych zapłacić za teledysk. Dziwili się, że nie załatwił im też od razu tłumu fanów. 

Tommy był mu wdzięczny także z osobistych powodów. Byli tak zajęci, że zwyczajnie nie miał czasu myśleć o Adamie.

Nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie nawiedzał go w snach. 

Co noc śnił o jego podkreślonych ciemną kredką niebieskich oczach, pokrywających całe ciało piegach, pełnych ustach jakby stworzonych do całowania. Powracały do niego wspomnienia nocy, które przegadali nad winem, wyjść do klubów, kiedy tańczyli tak blisko, że Tommy niemal czuł nieregularny rytm bicia serca Adama. 

Ale najczęściej śnił o nocy, która była początkiem ich końca. 

Intensywny, pełen pasji wzrok Adama. Ciężar jego półnagiego, rozpalonego. Namiętność i pożądanie, które wzięły górę nad rozumem. I poranny strach mieszający się z żalem, że to jednak się nie wydarzyło.

Rano budził się tak zmęczony, jakby w ogóle się nie kładł, a Wren taktownie o to nie pytał, jedynie „przypadkiem” podrzucając mu jakieś artykuły o pozbywaniu się worków pod  
oczami. 

Nie wiedział jak długo to wytrzyma, jednak wiedział, że musi, nie mógł dać się zwariować. Ludzie zakochują się i odkochują cały czas. Nic w tym nadzwyczajnego. Jednak nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że to nie jest zwyczajne zakochanie. Nie cierpiałby tak bardzo. A Tommy czuł nieustanny ból, jak gdyby jego serce było codziennie na nowo wyrywane z jego piersi i rozrywane na malutkie kawałeczki. 

Nie płakał ani razu, od kiedy tamtej nocy wyszedł z mieszkania Adama. Przyszedł wtedy do kawalerki Wrena i mamrocząc coś o tym, że trzeba robić to, co jest właściwe, a nie to, czego się pragnie, wybuchnął dawno wstrzymywanym płaczem. Wren zatrzymał dla siebie komentarze o tym, jak ludzie lubią komplikować sobie życie na swoje własne życzenie i był przy nim aż do świtu, kiedy zmęczony płaczem Tommy wreszcie zasnął. 

To było miesiąc temu i żaden z nich nie chciał wracać do tego tematu. Tommy wiedział, że mógł liczyć na Wrena ilekroć by tego potrzebował, choć Brytyjczyk nie ukrywał swojego kompletnego nierozumienia zachowania blondyna. 

\- Jeśli go kochasz, _to powiedz mu to..._ baranie. 

Tommy kręcił wtedy przecząco głową i zmieniał temat. Tak było łatwiej.

Umył naczynia i zaparzył im obu dużą, mocną kawę. Wrócił na kanapę i postawił kubek przed Wrenem, trącając go delikatnie, aby go obudzić. 

Za półtorej godziny mieli umówiony wywiad, a Andy zabije ich, jeśli spóźnią się na niego choćby pięć minut.

*

Tommy czuł się, jakby był na haju. 

Podekscytowanie koncertem nie opuściło go w momencie zejścia ze sceny, a wręcz przeciwnie, jakby dopiero wtedy sięgnęło zenitu. Tak bardzo za tym tęsknił, że zdążył zapomnieć już, jakiego dawało mu to kopa, jak bardzo go uszczęśliwiało. Mógł chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o Adamie, o swoim bezsensownym uczuciu i poddać się muzyce, tłumowi, emocjom. 

Za kulisami czekał już na nich Andy. Wręczył im drinki, pogratulował występu i przedstawił plan na jutro, po czym zniknął w tłumie, nie mając większej ochoty na afterparty.

Przeszli do sali, w której miała się odbyć impreza. Cała publiczność już tam była, czekała aby poznać zespół. Kiedy tam weszli, uwaga większości skupiła się – jak można było się tego spodziewać – na wokaliście. Parker cieszył się zainteresowaniem zwłaszcza żeńskiej części widowni i bardzo mu się to podobało. Był przystojnym, wysokim brunetem z nonszalancko zaczesanymi włosami i kilkudniowym zarostem. Był flirciarzem, a jego czekający w domu narzeczony zupełnie się tym nie przejmował. 

Zainteresowanie skupione na Parkerze oznaczało dla reszty zespołu kilka chwil dla złapania oddechu. Michael, zaledwie osiemnastoletni basista, niemal skakał z podekscytowania, co wywoływało uśmiech na twarzach reszty zespołu. Był jak ich młodszy, nieco dziecinny brat, którym musieli się jeszcze czasem opiekować. 

Tommy i Wren podeszli do baru i zamówili drinki, zerkając jednym okiem na tańczącego w rytm muzyki Michaela. Wren wychylił szybko swoją whisky i zamówił następne dwie kolejki. Tommy sączył powoli wódkę z jakimś rozcieńczonym sokiem i obserwował tłum otaczający Parkera, który czuł się wśród tylu ludzi jak ryba w wodzie. Reszta zespołu wolała stać z boku i bardzo im to odpowiadało. 

Po chwili Wren zsunął się z wysokiego barowego stołka i nieco chwiejnym krokiem poszedł do toalety. Tommy zamówił piwo i uśmiechnął się do obsługującej go brunetki w podzięce. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech i otworzyła usta, aby się do niego odezwać, kiedy nowi klienci podeszli do baru i zaczęli podawać swoje zamówienia. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i przeszła na drugą stronę baru, aby ich obsłużyć. Tommy obserwował ją, kiedy zręcznie mieszała drinki, śmiała się i żartowała z klientami. Szybko dopił piwo i skinął na nią, aby podeszła też do niego. 

\- Już myślałam, że mnie nie zawołasz. – Na pomalowanych różowym błyszczykiem ustach pojawił się flirciarski uśmiech. – Długo ci to zajęło.

\- Och czyżby? – Uśmiechnął się Tommy, patrząc w pogodne, niebieskie oczy. – A kiedy powinienem to według ciebie zrobić?

\- Niemal od razu. – Zaśmiała się i wyciągnęła do niego dłoń. – Jestem Nicky. 

Uścisnął ją delikatnie; wydawała się dość krucha. – Tommy.

\- Tommy. – Powtórzyła. – A więc, Tommy, jak się tutaj bawisz? 

\- Średnio. – Przyznał. – Nie jestem w nastroju na picie i imprezę. 

Uśmiechnęła się i oparła łokcie na ciemnym, lśniącym blacie. – Wolałbyś stąd wyjść? – Blondyn przytaknął, a dziewczyna zerknęła na wiszący za nią zegar. – Kończę zmianę za godzinę. Chcesz się stąd wyrwać? Możemy iść do mnie. 

Tommy spojrzał jej uważnie w oczy. Ich niewinny, niemal dziecięcy błękit zaprzeczał sugestywnemu spojrzeniu, jakim go obdarzyła. 

Przytaknięcie głową i skierowany w jej stronę ciepły uśmiech był poza jego kontrolą, jakby zadecydowała za niego jego własna podświadomość, która wiedziała, że to będzie dla niego najlepsze lekarstwo.

Nie miał nic do stracenia. 

Godzinę później, przez nikogo niezauważeni, wyszli z baru i złapali taksówkę na West Village. 

Mieszkanie Nicky było małe i przytulne, ale Tommy niemal tego nie zauważał. Patrzył jak oczarowany na dziewczynę otwierającą butelkę wina. Z wdzięcznością przyjął kieliszek z jarzącym się w nim czerwonym płynem i upił duży łyk. Alkohol przyjemnie szumiał mu w głowie, pozwalając na chwilowe odrzucenie tego wszystkiego, co przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy nieustannie zajmowało jego wszystkie myśli. 

Dziewczyna wyjęła mu z dłoni kieliszek i odstawiła na stolik. Pogładziła go po policzku i usiadła okrakiem na jego biodrach. Z uroczym uśmiechem nachyliła się i musnęła ustami jego wargi. 

\- Już myślałam, że się nie zdecydujesz. – Wyszeptała prosto w jego usta. – Obiecuję, że będziesz zachwycony. 

Złączyła ich rozpalone wargi w namiętnym pocałunku. Smakowała wiśniowym błyszczykiem. Tommy nienawidził tego smaku. 

Przesunęła dłonie z jego policzków na koszulę, którą rozpięła z ułamku sekundy. Poczuł jej aksamitny dotyk na swoim torsie. Było mu dobrze, przyjemnie. Ale coś było nie tak. 

Dotyk był zbyt delikatny, zbyt pasywny. Zbyt kobiecy.

Nie tego pragnął. 

Chciał dotyku mocnego, namiętnego i dominującego. Pachnącego zmysłowymi perfumami, które czułby na sobie jeszcze przez wiele dni. Męskiego dotyku. 

Chciał dotyku Adama. 

Delikatnie, ale stanowczo odsunął od siebie kelnerkę i wstał z kanapy. Pochylił się, aby zabrać z podłogi swoją gitarę i kurtkę, mamrocząc słowa przeprosin. 

Nie mógł tego zrobić. Ani sobie, ani Adamowi. Czuł, że to niedorzeczne, w końcu przecież nawet ze sobą nie byli. Ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenie, że to byłoby jak… _zdrada_. 

Czując zbierające się pod powiekami łzy, niemal wybiegł z mieszkania i wpakował się do pierwszej lepszej taksówki. 

Pół godziny później, z czerwonymi od płaczu oczami otworzył drzwi kawalerki Wrena i wślizgnął się cicho do środka. Mieszkanie było puste, więc Tommy przypuszczał, że któraś dziewczyna dała się skusić jego brytyjskiemu akcentowi. 

Położył się na wciśniętym między sofę a szafki materacu i zaszlochał z bezradności i rozpaczy. 

Tak zastał go świt. 

*

Wyszedł z siedziby wytwórni najszybciej, jak tylko mógł. Nie dość, że naprawdę nie było potrzeby słuchania tego samego po raz kolejny, bo każdy członek zespołu znał plan na ten tydzień na pamięć, to jeszcze on sam nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać w tym budynku. Dokładnie pamiętał każdą sekundę z nocy, kiedy razem z Adamem włamali się na dach jednego z wieżowców, który potem okazał się być siedzibą wytwórni muzycznej. _Tej wytwórni_ , ich wytwórni. 

Pieprzona ironia losu. 

Do tej pory pamiętał te korytarze, zakręty i niekończące się schody. I to, jak prawie trzy godziny stali na dachu budynku, oglądając wschód słońca i rozmawiając. 

Może już wtedy go kochał? Nie miał pojęcia. 

Szedł szybkim krokiem przed siebie, nie do końca wiedząc, gdzie dokładnie zmierza. Mijał kolejnych przechodniów, spieszących się biznesmenów w drogich garniturach, nastolatków z kolorowymi włosami, wolno spacerujące staruszki z siatkami wypełnionymi zakupami. Nie skupiał się na nikim konkretnym, nie obserwował ludzi, jak to miał w zwyczaju; myślał tylko o tym, aby znaleźć się jak najdalej od siedziby wytwórni. 

Skręcił w kolejną ulicę i nagle przystanął, a jego serce zatrzymało się kompletnie. Znał tamten bar po drugiej stronie ulicy i kwiaciarnię tuż obok niego. I ukryty w zaułku sklep z gitarami, jego ulubiony. 

Znał tę ulicę, bo w końcu mieszkał na niej przez kilka ładnych miesięcy. 

Odwrócił się, aby pójść w inną stronę – nie chciał narazić się na spotkanie tu przypadkiem Adama – ale kątem oka zauważył znajomo brzmiące nazwisko na przyczepionej do ściany budynku kartce. Podszedł kilka kroków i wstrzymał oddech, kiedy zobaczył, co to było za ogłoszenie. 

Nekrolog.

_Joyce Marianne Hiddleton… nagła śmierć z przyczyn naturalnych… lat 89… pogrzeb… sobota, południe..._

Jego serce zamarło, a potem stanął mu przed oczami Adam - płaczący, cierpiący po stracie bliskiej osoby. Adam, który go teraz potrzebował. 

Nie pamiętał, co było potem. Nie wiedział, jak dostał się do mieszkania Adama, szedł, biegł czy ktoś go zaniósł. Wszystko było jedną wielką rozmazaną plamą, dopóki nie ocknął się naprzeciw drzwi jego apartamentu, waląc w nie pięścią. 

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. 

Odpuścił po kwadransie, bo najwyraźniej nie było go w domu. Osunął się po ścianie na podłogę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Musiał się z nim skontaktować, sprawdzić jak się trzyma.  
Trzęsącymi się rękoma wyjął z kieszeni telefon i wystukał na klawiaturze rząd cyfr, po czym przyłożył go do ucha. Kiedy zerwał kontakt z Adamem zmienił swój numer telefonu i wykasował też jego numer, żeby nie kusiło go, aby do niego zadzwonić, bo tego zrobić ani sobie, ani Adamowi i Bradowi nie mógł. Ale na nic to się nie zdało, bo nadal znał go na pamięć. 

Czekał na połączenie, a żołądek skręcał mu się ze strachu. Bał się o Adama i bał się pierwszego od długiego czasu kontaktu. A co, jeśli Adam się rozłączy? Nie będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać? Zamknął oczy i starał się oddychać głęboko. Tym razem nie chodziło o niego, Tommy’ego, musiał wziąć się w garść. 

Jego serce stanęło po raz kolejny tego dnia, kiedy w słuchawce usłyszał zachrypnięty, przepełniony bólem głos.

\- Słucham?

Tommy nie mógł się odezwać, jakby coś blokowało mu gardło. Strach, tęsknota, miłość? Prawdopodobnie wszystko naraz. 

Wsłuchiwał się w miarowy oddech Adama, który czekał aż osoba po drugiej stronie słuchawki się odezwie. Po kilkunastu sekundach Tommy poczuł narastającą panikę, że Adam nagle się rozłączy, zmęczony głuchym telefonem. Jednak nadal nie umiał znaleźć w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły, aby się odezwać. 

Zmęczonym głosem odezwał się za to Adam.

\- Tommy…?

Momentalnie, jak gdyby jego własne imię wypowiedziane przez ukochanego magicznie zdjęło zły urok, Tommy odetchnął głęboko i wyszeptał niemal z ulgą: - Adam…  
Ponownie zamilkł, słysząc, że oddech Adama stał się płytki i nierówny. Znał go na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że był na granicy łez. Blondyn odezwał się ponownie przejętym, zmartwionym głosem. – Adam… Widziałem… Tak mi przykro…

Na te słowa Adam wybuchł płaczem, jak gdyby od dawna chował w sobie wszystkie emocje, które nagle wypłynęły z niego razem ze łzami. Był teraz jak małe, bezbronne dziecko, które nie potrafiło poradzić sobie z obezwładniającym bólem. Tommy’emu napłynęły do oczu łzy bezsilności; nie mógł zrobić nic, aby ulżyć jego cierpieniu, a jedyne, czego teraz chciał to przytulić go mocno, aby odegnać ból. 

Aż do zmroku siedział pod drzwiami mieszkania Adama, wsłuchując się w jego urywane zdania i szlochanie, szepcząc słowa otuchy. Rozłączył się dopiero, kiedy zmęczony płaczem aktor zasnął na kanapie którejś koleżanki z teatru. 

Adam po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się zbyt przytłoczony problemami i znikającymi z jego życia ludźmi, aby w jakikolwiek sposób mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Błagał bogów – wszystkich na raz i każdego z osobna – aby to wszystko odeszło, kiedy obudzi się jutro rano. Bez Tommy’ego czuł się słaby i bezbronny, a teraz, bez swojego anioła stróża, nie sądził, aby umiał stawić czoła światu.


	18. Chapter 18

Tommy odmówił podania powodu wyprowadzki i zerwania kontaktu z Adamem, kiedy ten zadzwonił do niego kilka dni po pogrzebie. Jednocześnie zapewnił też, że tym razem nie zniknie bez słowa tak, jak zrobił to poprzednim razem. 

\- Zaufaj mi, tak było najlepiej. Kiedyś ci o tym opowiem. 

Teraz, kiedy usłyszał jego głos po tak długim czasie, nie sądził, aby umiał to porzucić i dobrowolnie zakończyć. To niemal tak, jakby znów miał go przy sobie, jednak bez tego nieznośnego bólu w sercu na jego widok. Bał się swojej reakcji, gdyby go jednak zobaczył, więc ograniczali się do niemal codziennych rozmów telefonicznych, zręcznie unikając jednak niewygodnego dla nich – dla Tommy’ego – tematu. W niespotykaniu się pomagało także to, że musical Adama odniósł tak duży sukces, że grupa pojechała w kolejną trasę, tym razem wzdłuż zachodniego wybrzeża Stanów. 

\- W Los Angeles musisz zajrzeć do baru Sondey’s, spodoba ci się atmosfera. No i podają najlepsze hot-dogi. – Mówił z przekonaniem blondyn. 

\- Dobrze wiesz, że staram się trzymać linię. – Zaśmiał się Adam. 

Tommy prychnął z udawanym obudzeniem. – Nie wiesz, co mówisz. Dla tych hot-dogów przeprowadziłbym się tam z powrotem. 

\- Dobrze wiesz, że umiem robić tylko jajecznicę. – Słyszalny w głosie Adama uśmiech maskował inne uczucia, Tommy był tego pewien. – Ale może powinieneś wprowadzić się za to z powrotem do mnie?

Tommy westchnął, a jego dłonie zadrżały; talerz, który właśnie mył, wyślizgnął się i wpadł z hukiem do zlewu. Adam taktownie przemilczał ten hałas. – Adam… Błagam, nie zaczynajmy tego znowu. 

\- Okej, okej. Wybacz, koniec tematu. – Tommy był niemal pewien, że Adam podniósł ręce w niby obronnym geście i na ułamek sekundy zmarszczył brwi, jak to miał w zwyczaju w podobnych sytuacjach. Był tak łatwy do odczytania. – Opowiedz mi jeszcze o tych hot-dogach. Może skuszę się na odstępstwo od diety. 

*

\- Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie Andy wynajduje nam te wszystkie koncerty promocyjne, ale niemal codziennie dorzuca do harmonogramu nowy. 

Położył się na kanapie i wyciągnął nogi. Właśnie wrócił z dzisiejszego występu i rozkoszował się ciszą panującą w mieszkaniu; Wren wolał spędzić noc w mieszkaniu jednej z groupies, które przychodziły na każdy ich występ. 

Adam zadzwonił, kiedy Tommy był jeszcze na afterparty, a ten zręcznie wykorzystał to jako wymówkę, aby wrócić do domu, gdzie w spokoju mogli porozmawiać. 

A rozmawiali niemal do świtu. 

\- Jak długie macie koncerty?

\- Jakieś trzydzieści minut. – Tommy bawił się suwakiem przy swojej kurtce. – Nie jesteśmy znani, więc na więcej nam nie pozwolą. 

\- Jestem przekonany, że to kwestia czasu. 

Uśmiechnął się. Adam wierzył w nich bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, nawet ich menager i wytwórnia razem wzięci. 

\- Gdzie tak w ogóle jesteś? Za cicho, abyś był na imprezie. 

W słuchawce usłyszał odgłos zamykania drzwi. – Właśnie wróciłem do hotelu. Nie mam ochoty na imprezy.

Tommy podniósł się nieco na kanapie, zapominając o suwaku przy kurtce. – Wszystko w porz…

\- Tak, tak. – Przerwał mu niemal natychmiast. Tommy usłyszał ciche westchnięcie. – Po prostu jestem wykończony. Jedyne o czym marzę, to rozebrać się i położyć wreszcie do łóżka. 

Muzyk nie mógł nic poradzić na obrazy, jakie podsuwała mu w tym momencie wyobraźnia. Adam nagi, w łóżku, ledwie przykryty cienką kołdrą. Tommy wślizgujący się na łóżko, przysuwający do niego…

Przygryzł dolną wargę, aby głośno nie westchnąć.

\- W takim razie nie będę ci przeszkadzał, zadzwonię jutro…

\- Nie, proszę. – Długa cisza w słuchawce. - Nienawidzę być sam w pokoju. – Ponownie zamilkł, jakby przyznanie tego było czymś ważnym i trudnym. Ale Tommy wiedział, że takie właśnie było; Adam bał się samotności, a Tommy był chyba jedyną osobą, której się do tego kiedykolwiek przyznał. 

\- Zostanę. – Powiedział po dłuższej chwili, wiedząc, że Adam i tak zrozumie wszystko, co Tommy w tym jednym słowie chciał zawrzeć. _Zostanę z tobą. Jestem tu._ A także to, co zawarł w nim zupełnie niechcący. _Kocham cię._

\- Opowiesz mi o koncercie? - W głosie Adama słyszał doskonale wyczuwalne zmęczenie. 

Tommy pomyślał, że Adam zasnąłby szybciej, niż on zdążyłby dojść do połowy opowieści.

\- Może wolisz, abym ci coś zagrał?

Cisza między nimi była pełna napięcia, którego obaj byli jedynie po części świadomi. 

\- Kołysanka specjalnie dla mnie? – Zaśmiał się cicho aktor. - Będę zaszczycony. 

Tommy doskonale wiedział, że między żartami Adam ukrywa swoje prawdziwe emocje. Nie chciał jednak ich teraz odkrywać, bo myślenie o nich mogło być fatalne w skutkach dla jego niedawno odzyskanej równowagi. 

\- Zamknij się i słuchaj, bo powtórki nie będzie. – Zdecydował się także grać żartami, kiedy sięgał po swoją gitarę i nastrajał ją. Włączył głośnik w telefonie i położył go u swoich stóp.

Zagrał prostą balladę, którą napisał podczas pierwszego tygodnia pobytu w mieszkaniu Wrena. Jego palce wygrywały kolejne nuty, a w myślach pojawiały się słowa piosenki.

_I just wanna hold you_  
 _But I don’t know if I’m allowed to_

Nie słyszał nic poza dźwiękami, które wypływały spod jego palców. Starał się nie pamiętać, że po drugiej stronie telefonu Adam słucha piosenki, która jest tak wymowna, że nie potrzebowała słów.

_Tell me that I’m wrong_  
 _So I can stop losing myself in a dream_  
 _That once was real_

Zakończył piosenkę wcześniej, niż powinien, jednak emocje wzięły górę. Podnosząc z kanapy i przykładając z powrotem do ucha telefon, nie wiedział czy bardziej wzruszyła go piosenka i jego uczucia względem Adama, które nie miały ani przyszłości, ani nawet prawa bytu, czy bardziej poruszyły go obrazy nagiego Adama, zagrzebanego pośród miękkiej pościeli, czekającego na…

Dość.

Z ust Adama wydarło się mruczenie, które przyprawiło Tommy’ego o przyjemne dreszcze w dole brzucha. Adam był taki nierealny. 

\- To było piękne. – Wyszeptał cicho, na granicy jawy i sennych marzeń. – Ty jesteś… piękny…

Tommy zamknął oczy i wstrzymał oddech, który wypuścił dopiero, kiedy Adam westchnął po raz kolejny przez sen. Rozłączył się i odłożył telefon na stolik, po czym skierował swoje kroki do łazienki. 

Była piąta rano, a on potrzebował zimnego prysznica. 

*

\- Cher za tobą tęskni, wiesz? 

Tommy zmywał naczynia z telefonem wciśniętym między ramię a policzek. Poprzedniej nocy, zagranie kolejnego koncertu świętowali nie w klubie, a w malutkiej kawalerce Wrena. Teraz chłopaki poszli wziąć jedzenie na wynos, a Tommy poczuł się w obowiązku do przywrócenia mieszkania do stanu używalności. 

Miał gotową odpowiedź na pytanie Adama, której jednak nie odważył się wypowiedzieć na głos. _A ty? Czy ty za mną tęsknisz?_

W zamian postanowił zapytać o psiaka, którego tak bardzo mu brakowało. - Jak jej się podoba Los Angeles?

Adam zaśmiał się serdecznie. – Jest zachwycona. Twierdzi, że tutejsze psy ubierają się lepiej niż nowojorskie. Ja się z nią nie zgadzam, ale nie mówię tego na głos. – Dodał teatralnym szeptem.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się, ale westchnął ciężko. Milczał przez chwilę, a potem dodał, nie mogąc unieść głosu ponad szept. – Ja też za nią tęsknię. 

\- Wpadnij w odwiedziny, kiedy wrócimy do domu. Cher się ucieszy. 

Adam nie naciskał; wiedział, że to dla Tommy’ego trudny temat. Nie myślał o tym, jak bardzo chciał zamiast tego powiedzieć: „Wróć do domu, potrzebuję cię. Oboje cię potrzebujemy.”

Tommy był jak małe, płochliwe zwierzę, a Adam za wszelką cenę nie chciał go wystraszyć i zmusić tym samym do ponownej ucieczki. 

Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, aby stracić go po raz drugi.

*

Listopad powitał Nowy Jork spadającymi z drzew kolorowymi liśćmi, których kilka ton pokrywało każdy chodnik i ulicę w obrębie miasta, a Tommy powitał listopad ciepłą kurtką i wełnianym szalikiem, bo dłużej nie mógł już udawać, że spadająca coraz bardziej poniżej zera temperatura nie robi na nim żadnego wrażenia. 

Z kolei Adam powitał listopad solowym kontraktem muzycznym z jedną z wytwórni. Nie powiedział mu tego, ale Tommy był pierwszą osobą, do której zadzwonił, aby przekazać tę nowinę. 

\- Słucham…?

\- Och! Wybacz, obudziłem cię! Ciągle zapominam o różnicy czasu. 

Blondyn zerknął na zegarek. Minęła czwarta. – Nie szkodzi, nie przejmuj się. - Tommy z kolei nie przyznał się, że wcale tak naprawdę nie spał; od dwóch godzin siedział na kanapie i wpatrywał się w ekran telefonu, czekając aż zadzwoni do niego Adam.

Nie czekając długo, aktor szczegółowo opowiedział mu o tym, jak po występie zagadnęli go dwaj mężczyźni proponując kontrakt z nowojorską filią wytwórni, którą reprezentują. Mieli na niego oko już wcześniej, jednak z powodu trasy jego zespołu nie mogli się z nim skontaktować. 

\- Jutro rano mam z nimi spotkanie. – Mówił szybko, ekscytacja wzięła górę nad myślami. – Nic konkretnego, ogólna rozmowa o tym, jak widzę swoją muzykę i swoją przyszłość w biznesie. 

\- Gratuluję. – Tommy był szczerze podekscytowany i szczęśliwy, co najmniej tak samo, jak Adam. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszę. – Po chwili dodał – Chyba nikt bardziej od ciebie na to nie zasługuje. 

\- Polemizowałbym z tym. – Zaśmiał się Adam, a Tommy usłyszał w oddali odgłos zamykanych drzwi i po drugiej stronie zrobiło się zupełnie cicho. Najpewniej dopiero wrócił do hotelowego pokoju. – I zastanawiam się, czy powinienem przynieść swoje demo, skoro to tylko wstępna rozmowa. 

\- Koniecznie. – Tommy był co do tego przekonany. – Muszą wiedzieć, jaką muzykę kochasz i że sam ją tworzysz. 

Adam westchnął, a Tommy był przekonany, że zaczyna się denerwować. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. - Pomożesz mi z wyborem piosenek? – Jego głos zdradził narastającą panikę i nieme wołanie o pomoc. 

\- Pewnie. – Blondyn starał się brzmieć uspokajająco. Musiał pomóc mu ukoić nerwy. – Jakie masz propozycje?

\- Dopracowaliśmy z Brianem kilka z tych, które zresztą już ci grałem. No i… napisałem jeszcze jedną. – Zamilkł, jakby niepewien swoich słów. Niepewien tego, czy powinien o tym wspominać. – Chciałbym, abyś ją usłyszał, bo…

Tommy wyczuł jego wahanie, jednak nie słuchał tego, co na ten temat miała jego podświadomość i jego głupie serce. 

\- Zaśpiewasz mi ją?

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza, jak gdyby Adam zastanawiał się, czy dobrze robi. Jego narastające wątpliwości czuł w jego milczeniu nawet Tommy. Muzyk poczuł rosnący niepokój, który nawet jemu samemu wydał się zupełnie irracjonalny. 

\- Adam…? – Powiedział niepewnie po dłuższej chwili milczenia ze strony aktora. 

W słuchawce usłyszał westchnięcie. – Tak, jestem. Gotowy?

_A czy ty jesteś gotowy?_

Coś kliknęło w oddali i Tommy domyślił się, że Adam włączył podkład muzyczny. W tle popłynęły pierwsze dźwięki. Gitarowa ballada miała w sobie desperację i bezbrzeżny smutek.

\- _It's late at night and I can't sleep, missing you just runs too deep, oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile._

Adam śpiewał idealnie, jego kontrola nad głosem była niesamowita. Ale to nie o to chodziło tym razem. Śpiewał tak poruszająco, że Tommy czuł jego ból wypływający z każdym słowem, cierpienie niemożliwe do wypowiedzenia, a które było wyraźne w każdej nucie, każdym dźwięku. 

\- _Oh God I wish I could make you see, cause I know this flame isn't dying, so nothing can stop me from trying..._

Coś w głosie Adama mówiło mu, że nie jest to zwykła, losowo wybrana przez niego piosenka. Zepchnięta do tej pory w tył jego głowy podświadomość mówiła mu, że to piosenka dla niego, Tommy’ego. Tłumaczyła mu, że Adam napisał ją o nim.

Wsłuchiwał się w tekst, który z każdym kolejnym słowem miał w sobie więcej desperacji. 

\- _Maybe it's time for miracles… Cause I ain't giving up on love, no I ain't giving up on us._

Jego serce zacisnęło się w bezruchu, a mur, który budował wokół niego opadł na ułamek sekundy. To wystarczyło, aby zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co Adam chciał powiedzieć mu w tej piosence. 

_Adam go kochał._

Kochał go. Tęsknił. I bał się, że go stracił. 

\- _I just want to be with you, cause living is so hard to do when all I know is trapped inside your eyes…_

Serce Tommy’ego zabiło mocno dzikim, gorączkowym rytmem, a oddychanie zaczęło sprawiać trudność. 

_Adam go kochał._

Nie zaśpiewał tego dosłownie, nie powiedział mu tego, ale to było tak oczywiste, że Tommy dziwił się, że wcześniej to do niego nie dotarło. Wszystkie drobne gesty, gorące spojrzenia, a teraz ta piosenka pełna bólu i tęsknoty po stracie tej najważniejszej osoby. 

Zakręciło mu się w głowie i poczuł, że musi usiąść. Czysta radość i poczucie obezwładniającego szczęścia sprawiły, że przestał słyszeć cokolwiek, czuć cokolwiek poza chaotycznym biciem swojego własnego serca i podświadomością, szepczącą mu do ucha wciąż te same słowa.

_Adam go kochał._

Wyobraźnia zaczęła podsuwać mu żywe, kolorowe obrazy. Wspólne kolacje, noce przy winie, maratony musicali, których nie lubił, a które oglądałby jedynie dla niego. Zmysłowe, namiętne noce i leniwe poranki. Budzenie się każdego dnia w jego ramionach. 

Nigdy wcześniej nawet tego nie rozważał, ale w tym momencie zrozumiał, że odnalazł miłość. 

Jednak…

Gdzieś tam z tyłu głowy zaczął dobijać się do niego coraz większy i wyraźniejszy obraz Brada, który przecież ciągle gdzieś tam był. I był z Adamem. On, nie Tommy. A Tommy nie powinien sobie do Adama rościć żadnych praw, bo kim on niby jest, aby w ogóle o tym myśleć?

Oczy zaszły mu mgłą, kiedy po policzkach popłynęły gorące, gorzkie łzy. 

Adam właśnie skończył śpiewać i czekał na reakcję Tommy’ego. Cisza między nimi elektryzowała, mimo, że dzieliło ich niemal trzy tysiące mil. 

\- Ja… - Zaczął Tommy drżącym głosem. – Muszę kończyć. 

Zakończył rozmowę i wyłączył telefon w razie, gdyby Adam chciał do niego oddzwonić. Wstał i podszedł do szafki, w której trzymali alkohol. Pierwszą szklankę whisky wychylił od razu, podobnie jak drugą. Pomyślał, że jeśli ma zamiar przetrwać tę noc bez łez, krew w jego żyłach musi zamienić się w alkohol. 

Po drugiej stronie kraju Adam rzucił telefon na łóżko i sam położył się na jego krawędzi, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Powinien wiedzieć, żeby zostawić tę piosenkę dla siebie, nie śpiewać jej Tommy’emu, jeszcze nie teraz. Rozłączył się tak szybko i niemal bez słowa, co było dość jednoznaczne. 

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że znowu wszystko spieprzył. 

Podał siebie jak na tacy, razem ze wszystkimi swoimi uczuciami, chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien, że spłoszy go i ucieknie. I tak właśnie się stało. Instynkt był silniejszy. Łzy zaczęły płynąć po policzkach rozmazując ciemny makijaż zdobiący jego oczy. 

Uciekł. A Adam znów mu na to pozwolił.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Jaki jest tytuł tamtej piosenki?

Tommy zadzwonił.

Co prawda dopiero po czterech dniach, kiedy odzyskał względną równowagę po ostatnim telefonie, ale tym razem nie uciekł tak, jak Adam się tego spodziewał. Wrócił, choć z wahaniem. Nie chciał dać ponieść się nadziei, która zawsze była przyczyną każdego złamanego serca. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, aby mieć je zdeptane po raz kolejny.   
Nie chciał o tym myśleć, dawać sobie złudną nadzieję do czasu, aż będzie wiedział na czym stoi on i na czym stoi sam Adam.

Aktor nie odpowiedział od razu, jak gdyby zastanawiał się czy przypadkiem nie śni. Kiedy już myślał, że znów go utracił, kiedy przepłakał trzy noce z rzędu, Tommy nagle pojawił się z powrotem, pytając o tytuł piosenki, jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz w jego życiu. 

Miał mętlik w głowie. Czuł się jednocześnie szczęśliwy i nieziemsko lekki, bo jednak nie spieprzył tego tak doszczętnie, jak mu się wydawało. Tommy wrócił. Ale z drugiej strony bał się, że to chwilowe, że za sekundę odłoży słuchawkę i ponownie zniknie, jak kamień rzucony w wodę. 

Adam nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć.

\- Time for miracles. – W jego głosie Tommy wyczuł ostrożność, jakby podchodził powoli do dzikiego zwierzęcia. 

Serce Tommy’ego zakuło go mocno, kiedy usłyszał niepokój w głosie aktora. Strach, który sam swoim zachowaniem wywołał. 

Milczał przez chwilę, jakby i on miał do czynienia z płochym zwierzęciem i zastanawiał się, jak poprowadzić tę rozmowę. 

\- Jest… piękna. Tekst jest niesamowity. – Powiedział w końcu.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. – Odpowiedział Adam, zanim zastanowił się nad swoimi słowami. Zbyt bezpośrednie. Miał ochotę uderzyć się dłonią w czoło, bo spodziewał się, że Tommy znów przestraszy się, rozłączy i ucieknie po raz kolejny.

Nienawidził tego, że ostatnio zupełnie nie umiał się przy nim kontrolować. A przecież musiał; to był jedyny warunek tego, żeby ich znajomość przetrwała. 

\- Zakładam, że w wytwórni też się spodobała? Tak samo jak reszta demo?

W jakiś niezrozumiały dla Adama sposób, usłyszał w jego tonie delikatny, nieśmiały uśmiech. Kompletnie tego nie rozumiał, choć momentalnie poczuł się, jakby z jego ramion spadł ogromny ciężar. 

\- Tak. Szczerze mówiąc, byli zachwyceni. Kontrakt podpisałem od razu. 

_A to wszystko twoja zasługa_ , chciał powiedzieć. 

Nie był pewien, czy kiedyś znajdzie w sobie siłę, aby wyznać Tommy’emu, że to właśnie on był inspiracją dla każdej piosenki, którą ostatnio napisał. 

\- Musimy to uczcić, kiedy już wrócisz. – Głos Tommy’ego był pozornie radosny i beztroski, jednak Adam słyszał w nim wyraźnie nutę niepokoju. 

Bał się reakcji Adama na telefon? Na ucieczkę? Nie chciał się teraz nad tym zastanawiać, bo przepełniało go szczęście. Tommy zadzwonił, nie uciekł, rozmawiał z nim, jak gdyby nic się nie stało! Jakby nie wiedział, że ta piosenka była dla niego, o nim. Adam czuł, że Tommy to wiedział, jednak z jakiegoś powodu postanowił o tym nie wspominać.  
Część jego chciała w tym szczęściu zatonąć i odciąć się od wszystkiego innego, ale…

Ale musiał zapytać.

\- Dlaczego…

\- Znów zniknąłem? – Przerwał mu w pół zdania Tommy, mówiąc szybko, jakby bojąc się, że jeśli nie powie tego teraz, nie powie tego już nigdy. – Ciągle mieszasz mi w głowie, Adam. Potrzebowałem przerwy. Ale nie mógłbym uciec po raz kolejny, nie jestem na tyle silny. 

_Nie przeżyłbym bez ciebie ani jednego dnia więcej._

\- Nie wiem, czy rozumiem. – Wyznał Adam. – Ale przyjmę to z otwartymi rękoma. 

_Błagam, nie zostawiaj mnie po raz kolejny._

Adam zamilkł, więc Tommy przejął inicjatywę. 

\- Brad pewnie jest z ciebie dumny. – Powiedział cicho. Wspomnienie imienia ukochanego Adama sprawiło, że poczuł ukłucie w sercu. 

Odpowiedź nadeszła po długiej, pełnej oczekiwania i napięcia chwili. 

\- Nie wiem, dawno nie rozmawialiśmy. – Wyznał. – Właściwie odkąd… Odkąd się rozstaliśmy. – Jego głos zadrżał nieco przy ostatnim słowie. 

Serce Tommy’ego zatrzepotało gwałtownie, jak gdyby w środku siedział mały koliber i desperacko pragnął się wydostać na zewnątrz. Muzyk zorientował się, że do tej pory wstrzymywał oddech, więc wypuścił głośno powietrze. 

\- Roz.. rozstaliście się? 

Miał nadzieję, że nie brzmiał zbyt radośnie, ale nie umiał tego ocenić. Nie teraz, kiedy całą swoją uwagę skupił na kolejnych słowach Adama. 

\- Tuż po moim powrocie z trasy. – Nie wiedział, czy dobrze to interpretował, ale czuł, że smutek po zakończonym niemal czteroletnim związku nie jest jedyną emocją w głosie aktora. – Zrozumiałem, że zakochałem się w kimś jeszcze i to nie było w porządku w stosunku do niego. Gdybym naprawdę kochał Brada, nie zakochałbym się w kimś innym, prawda?

Tommy miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. 

Cichy głos z tyłu głowy, który starał się przez ostatnie cztery dni na przemian uciszyć i ignorować, niemal krzyczał mu do ucha. 

_Adam go kochał._

Dostał potwierdzenie po raz drugi, kolejną podpowiedź, kolejną sugestię. Do pewności brakowało mu tych kilku słów więcej.

_Powiedz to, błagam_ , modlił się w myślach Tommy. 

Ale Adam milczał. Wraz z każdą minutą ciszy w sercu Tommy’ego nadzieja już nie tyle kiełkowała jak przez ostatnich kilka dni, lecz rosła w siłę i zapuszczała korzenie coraz głębiej i głębiej. 

Dostał od wszechświata szansę, a wszystko to, o czym od kilku miesięcy tak desperacko marzył, było tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki. 

*

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem jej, ile dla mnie znaczyła. 

Tommy żałował, że miał jutro kolejny występ, bo inaczej rzuciłby wszystko i poleciał do Los Angeles, aby być teraz z Adamem, który nadal nie pozbierał się po śmierci Joyce. Nie miał dobrego kontaktu ze swoimi babkami, więc Joyce była dla niego jak najukochańsza babcia. Okazało się, że oprócz jednej kuzynki, której zostawiła mieszkanie, nie miała żadnych krewnych, więc uczyniła Adama wykonawcą testamentu, jak powiadomił go kilka godzin temu jej prawnik. 

Nie zostawiła mu majątku, bo sama zbyt wiele nie miała. Zapisała mu swoje oszczędności z konta w banku i kolekcję winylowych płyt. 

\- Jestem pewny, że wiedziała. – Mówił kojącym głosem muzyk. – Byłeś przy niej w szpitalu, trzymałeś za rękę do ostatniej chwili. To wiele dla niej znaczyło i uwierz mi, wiedziała, że jest dla ciebie ważna. 

Adam płakał, a Tommy’emu pękało serce, kiedy słuchał jego przepełnionych bólem słów. 

\- Nie wiem, czy dam sobie bez niej radę. 

Tak bardzo chciał go teraz przytulić, zetrzeć z policzków gorące łzy i ulżyć w cierpieniu. Zrobiłby wszystko, aby być tam teraz z nim. 

W tym momencie nawet on sam nie wierzył, że czas uleczy tak wielką ranę, jaką odejście Joyce pozostawiło w sercu Adama.

*

Był dwudziesty drugi grudnia, ostatni dzień przed powrotem Adama do Nowego Jorku. Aktor miał zarezerwowany poranny lot, więc miał już się żegnać i rozłączać, aby złapać przed nim trochę snu, kiedy Tommy zatrzymał go jeszcze na chwilę.

\- Przyjdziesz na nasz koncert? – Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zrobiło się cicho, więc z jego ust popłynęły kolejne słowa, aby tylko zapełnić tę ciszę. – To ostatni koncert promocyjny, już nie w klubie, a w dużej sali koncertowej. Premiera płyty. To dla mnie ważne i znaczyłoby dla mnie wiele, gdybyś tam był, ale to Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia, więc zrozumiem, jeśli będziesz wolał…

\- Przyjdę. - Adam przerwał mu w pół zdania. – Oczywiście, że tam będę.

Tommy odetchnął z ulgą i nie mógł nie zauważyć w jego głosie delikatnego uśmiechu. Jego serce zabiło odrobinę mocniej.

\- Czy teraz ja mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę? – Kontynuował Adam.

\- Oczywiście. – Miał nadzieję, że aktor nie usłyszał w jego głosie chwilowego drżenia. 

Mężczyzna zamilkł, nie odpowiadając od razu. Momenty ciszy między nimi niemal doprowadzały Tommy’ego do ataku serca. Jego myśli błądziły bez ładu, niemal zawsze wyobrażając sobie najgorsze możliwe scenariusze, które po tym milczeniu miały nastąpić. 

\- Czy…. możemy porozmawiać? – Zapytał z nieskrywaną mieszaniną strachu i nadziei w głosie. - Po koncercie?

\- Myślę, że nawet powinniśmy. – Przytaknął Tommy, czując po raz kolejny, jak jego serce bije mocniej. Zupełnie nie miał nad sobą kontroli, kiedy chodziło o Adama. 

\- Boję się, że znów uciekniesz. – Wyszeptał Adam. Musiał się upewnić. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli nie powie tego teraz, już nigdy nie będzie do tego zdolny. 

Tommy nie odpowiedział od razu, pozwalając, aby słowa Adama wybrzmiały w jego głowie. Czuł się tak lekko, jak nigdy. Kolejna sugestia, kolejna wskazówka. Błagał, aby Adam wreszcie to powiedział, nawet przez telefon. 

_Kocham cię, Tommy._

Trzy słowa, które tak bardzo chciał teraz usłyszeć.

\- Przecież przyrzekłem, że tym razem nie zniknę. – Powiedział cicho, ale z przekonaniem. Pragnął, aby Adam wreszcie w to uwierzył. – Jakiego chcesz dowodu? Co mam zrobić, abyś mi uwierzył?

Aktor odpowiedział z wahaniem w głosie. – Chcę cię odzyskać. Pogubiłem się w uczuciach, straciłem najlepszego przyjaciela. To właśnie tego najbardziej mi brakuje, bo z całą resztą mogę sobie poradzić.

_Powiedz to, błagam._

\- Nie musisz mnie odzyskiwać, bo nigdy mnie nie straciłeś. – Wyszeptał Tommy. Nie był w stanie unieść głosu ponad szept, Nigdy nie straciłeś we mnie przyjaciela. Mimo, że sprawiłem, że tak się poczułeś. I za to nigdy nie będę w stanie przeprosić cię wystarczającą ilość razy. 

Tej nocy, zasypiając, układał plan na dzień, w którym mieli się zobaczyć. Wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Muszą porozmawiać, a on musi wreszcie zdobyć się na odwagę. Po wszystkim, co przeszli, obaj na to zasługują. Zasługują na szczęście.


	20. Chapter 20

Tommy nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak bardzo denerwował się przed wyjściem na scenę. Nogi miał jak z waty, a w uszach szumiała mu pompowana szybko przez serce krew. Nie stresował się jednak tyle samym występem – w końcu to nie był ich pierwszy koncert – a obecnością Adama gdzieś pośród publiczności. Pamiętał dokładnie, w którym sektorze i rzędzie miał siedzieć, wiedział, w którym miejscu sceny on sam powinien stanąć, aby najlepiej go widzieć. Chciał powiedzieć, że był przygotowany na jego widok, ale jednocześnie nie miał pewności, jak zareaguje na to jego serce. 

Nie pamiętał, jak znalazł się na scenie. W jednej chwili stał z zespołem za kulisami, żartując jeszcze z Michaelem i sprawdzając po raz ostatni odsłuch i instrumenty, a w następnej grał refren drugiej już piosenki z setlisty. Był jak w amoku. 

Przesunął się nieco na kraniec sceny, gdzie nie oślepiały go tak bardzo światła reflektorów. Spojrzał spod grzywki w lewą stronę, odliczył ósmy rząd od sceny i zaczął przeskakiwać wzrokiem po twarzach zebranych ludzi. Jednak nigdzie nie widział tego, którego tak bardzo pragnął zobaczyć – tak naprawdę jedynego, którego chciał dziś widzieć. Poczuł narastającą panikę, kiedy przebiegł wzrokiem kilkakrotnie wzdłuż całego szeregu. Policzył rzędy jeszcze raz i ponownie przeskanował tłum szukając płonących niebieskich oczu i czesanych wiatrem, kruczoczarnych włosów. Jednak im dłużej szukał, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że najgorszy scenariusz, jaki wymyślił właśnie się spełnia. 

Adama nie było. 

Poczuł jak żołądek podchodzi mu w przerażeniu do gardła. Serce nagle stanęło, niezdolne do kolejnego uderzenia. Po co miało tak naprawdę bić, skoro wszystko tak nagle się skończyło?

_Adama nie było._

Pokręcił głową, niemal śmiejąc się ze swojej własnej naiwności. Oczywiście, że go nie było! Tylko taki idiota jak Tommy mógł mieć nadzieję, że Adam przyjdzie jak gdyby nigdy nic, jak gdyby Tommy nie uciekał od niego kilkakrotnie, jak gdyby Adam naprawdę coś do niego czuł. Teraz Tommy wiedział, że to wszystko to jakieś koszmarne omamy, których prawdziwość wmawiał sobie niczym szaleniec przez ostatnich kilka tygodni.

To wszystko było snem. Pieprzonym snem.

Niespodziewanie jak przez mgłę usłyszał dziwny dźwięk, który wydobyła jego gitara. Ręka osunęła się po strunach wydając z siebie fałszywą nutę. Potrząsnął głową, przebudzając się nagle. Nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, jedynie Michael zerknął na niego pytająco, ale nie widząc żadnych złych oznak na twarzy blondyna, szybko powrócił do gry. Nikt tego chwilowego załamania nie zauważył, ale ten jeden fałszywy dźwięk go otrzeźwił. Przełknął gromadzące się pod powiekami łzy i potrząsnął głową, starając się skupić. Nie może zawieść zespołu, fanów, nie może poddać się teraz, kiedy stoją przed tak wielką szansą. Nie może zniszczyć ich wielkiego wieczoru. 

Show must go on.

Nadal zerkał na rząd ósmy co kilka chwil, chcąc upewnić się, że się nie przewidział. Jednak im częściej patrzył w tamtą stronę, tym większą czuł względem samego siebie litość. 

Naiwny idiota.

Westchnął i poprawił pasek gitary na ramieniu. Usłyszał głos Parkera mówiący, że to ostatnia piosenka na dzisiaj. Tommy westchnął z ulgą; teraz miał jedynie ochotę wrócić do mieszkania Wrena (ciągle nie umiał nazywać go także „swoim”) i zakopać się z pościeli, aby przeleżeć tam resztę swojego życia. 

Tym bardziej, że teraz mieli zagrać piosenkę, którą napisał dla Adama. Adama, którego teraz tu nie było. 

Spod jego palców popłynęły pierwsze nuty piosenki – miłosnej ballady, w którą włożył całe swoje serce. Usłyszał miękki, melodyjny głos Parkera, który zawładnął całą salą koncertową i sercami zgromadzonego w niej tłumu. 

_\- We are accidentally meant to be, I don’t think I’ll ever recover…_

Zespół zgodził się, aby zagrać tę piosenkę specjalnie dla Adama, ale teraz Tommy nie widział w tym większego sensu. Owszem, po kilku poprawkach mogłaby znaleźć się na drugim albumie, ale teraz nie było potrzeby jej wykonywać, bo Adam nie przyszedł.

_\- We said goodbyes too many times, can we get back to what we used to be that night?_

Chciał tej nocy wyznać mu miłość, bo czuł, że nareszcie był na to gotowy. Ale nie dostał na to szansy i miał całkiem silne i realne przeczucie, że już jej nigdy nie dostanie. 

Czuł się zmęczony. Wyczerpany i pokonany.

_\- I think I’d die the day I let you go again._

Piosenka zakończyła się, a wraz z nią cały występ. Ukłonili się przy głośnym aplauzie widowni i zeszli ze sceny za kulisy. Nie mieli zaplanowanych bisów, więc otworzyli drzwi prowadzące do korytarza, w którym znajdowała się ich garderoba, aby odpocząć przed zaplanowanym za godzinę spotkaniem z fanami. Parker szedł pierwszy, za nim reszta zespołu. Tommy wsunął ręce w kieszenie i opuścił głowę, chowając się za długą blond grzywką; był zdecydowany zaszyć się teraz w jakimś magazynie, aby nie musieć znosić pytających i współczujących spojrzeń kolegów z zespołu. Nagle wpadł na Parkera, który zatrzymał się nagle w pół kroku. Muzyk już miał burknąć pod nosem, aby szedł dalej, kiedy usłyszał za sobą westchnięcie Wrena.

\- Och…

Tommy podniósł głowę, aby dowiedzieć się, co takiego sprawiło, że trzech mężczyzn zatrzymało się jak wrytych. Wyjrzał zza ramienia wyższego od niego wokalisty i poczuł, jak w jednej sekundzie jego serce staje, a potem zaczyna bić tak mocno i gorączkowo, jakby było ptakiem chcącym rozpaczliwie wyrwać się na wolność. 

Kilka kroków przed nimi stał Adam. 

Wysoki, ciemnowłosy, piękny. Ciemna koszula miękko układała się na jego torsie, uwydatniając wyrzeźbioną sylwetkę. Promieniste, niebieskie oczy o długich, gęstych rzęsach podkreślone kolorowym, brokatowym makijażem. Intensywne spojrzenie, w którym mieszała się łagodność i pasja, tęsknota i ból, radość i niepewność. Bransoletka z piór na nadgarstku, a w dłoni bilet na koncert, który właśnie się zakończył. 

Adam, jego Adam.

Była wigilia Bożego Narodzenia, a Tommy dostał właśnie swój najpiękniejszy świąteczny prezent. 

Serce zadecydowało za niego zanim jeszcze umysł zaczął zastanawiać się, co powinien zrobić. W jednej sekundzie był już przy nim, nadal nie dowierzając własnym oczom. Ujął w dłonie jego twarz i połączył stęsknione, złaknione wargi. 

Przesunął dłonie na kark Adama, przyciągając go bliżej siebie; był zdecydowany już nigdy w życiu go nie puścić. Chłonąc dawno zapomniany smak pełnych ust, zacisnął mocno oczy, jak gdyby bał się, że gdy je otworzy, wszystko okaże się okrutnym snem. 

Poczuł dłonie Adama na dole pleców; ramiona aktora zamknęły go w silnym uścisku, a Tommy pragnął pozostać w nim już na zawsze. 

Oderwał ich usta dopiero, gdy płuca zaczęły go palić z braku tlenu. Oddychając ciężko, odsunęli się nieco od siebie, ciągle pozostając w swoich ramionach. Tommy rozejrzał się wokół, jakby nie wierząc w to, co się właśnie dzieje; resztką świadomości zauważył, że zostali na korytarzu sami. 

-Ja… może… uch… - Wyjąkał, unikając intensywnego wzroku Adama, jaki czuł na swojej zarumienionej od pocałunku twarzy. – Kątem oka zobaczył bliżej mu nieznane drzwi po ich prawej stronie. – Tutaj.

Pociągnął bruneta za sobą, niemal wpychając go do środka małego ciemnego pomieszczenia, które po zapaleniu światła okazało się być zwykłym, ciasnym magazynkiem. Zamknął za nimi drzwi i spojrzał na rozglądającego się po pomieszczeniu Adama. 

\- Hm, romantycznie. – Uśmiechnął się aktor i nachylił się, całując niespodziewającego się tego Tommy’ego w usta. 

Blondyn wtulił się w jego tors, odwzajemniając delikatną, powolną pieszczotę. Tommy pragnął, aby mógł nie stawić się na spotkaniu z fanami, bo chciał, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Mógłby zostać tu z Adamem do końca życia - w ogóle by mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Odsunął się jednak od niego po krótkiej chwili: – Adam, ja… ech… - Tommy nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się, widząc pełnię szczęścia malującą się na twarzy Adama. Podniósł się lekko na palcach i złączył ich usta po raz kolejny tego wieczoru. Był nienasycony. 

Całował go coraz z coraz większą pasją, czując dłonie bruneta wślizgujące się pod jego koszulkę. Ciepłe palce muskające jego skórę sprawiły, że poczuł dreszcze. Chciał jednocześnie płakać i śmiać się. 

Jęknął, gdy w przypływie namiętności Adam przygryzł jego dolną wargę odrobinę za mocno. Obudził się i resztką świadomości zdał sobie sprawę, że mają nierozwiązane sprawy do załatwienia. Właściwie jedną, ważną sprawę. 

\- Adam, porozmawiajmy. – Powiedział oddychając ciężko, kiedy oderwali się od siebie po kolejnej pieszczocie. 

Przez twarz aktora przemknął ledwie zauważalny cień, ale przytaknął i wypuścił Tommy’ego ze swoich ramion, aby nie stwarzać niepotrzebnej presji. Kiwnął głową na znak, aby zaczął.

Blondyn westchnął i bezwiednie objął się rękoma w obronnym geście. Nie umiał mówić o uczuciach, choć wiedział, że to nieuniknione. I konieczne.

\- Nie wiem, kiedy zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, ale… - Zawahał się, jakby niepewny, jakie słowa ma dobrać. – Prześladował mnie ten pierwszy pocałunek, cała tamta późniejsza noc. W pierwszym odruchu odrzuciłem to wszystko, bo bałem się tego uczucia. Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że do tego dojdzie. Sądziłem, że znam siebie dość dobrze. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ale... Chyba jesteś wyjątkiem. Moim jedynym wyjątkiem. – Opuścił głowę, zaczynając mówić do swoich butów. – Nie wiem, co czujesz ty, bo ciągle mieszasz mi w głowie, ale ja nie mogę już dłużej milczeć. Codziennie nasłuchuję twoich kroków, choć wiem, że już z tobą nie mieszkam. Nadal wydaje mi się, że czuję na sobie zapach twoich perfum. Tak było, gdy wyjechałeś i tak jest teraz. – Podniósł wzrok na Adama, patrząc prosto w jego oczy. – Kocham cię. – Powiedział prosto. – I nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. 

Adam chwycił jego dłoń, a Tommy zobaczył w jego oczach desperackie pragnienie pocałunku. Widział, że całą silną wolę skupił na tym, aby nie porwać go w ramiona i złączyć usta w kolejnej pieszczocie. A Tommy na tym, aby mu na to nie pozwolić. 

Jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Muszę ci wyznać, że… Żałowałem, że tamtej nocy do niczego między nami nie doszło. Nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć. Nie układało nam się z Bradem już od jakiegoś czasu, jeszcze zanim poznałem ciebie. – Coś w jego tonie zmieniło się, jak zawsze, gdy mówił o Bradzie. Dopiero teraz Tommy zauważył, że to, co zawsze brał za miłość, było tak naprawdę aktorskim wyzwaniem Adama, smutkiem schowanym za radością. – Obaj czuliśmy, że się od siebie oddalamy, ale przywiązanie i przyzwyczajenie robiło swoje. Co miałem zrobić? Grałem szczęśliwie zakochanego. Obaj graliśmy, choć to Brad był bardziej w to zaangażowany. A wtedy poznałem ciebie. – Spojrzenie niebieskich oczu złagodniało. – Pogubiłem się w uczuciach. Dość szybko zrozumiałem, że jesteś tym, czego szukam w życiu. Zakochałem się i nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić. Kocham cię, Tommy. Kocham cię bardziej niż możesz zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. – Serce blondyna stanęło na sekundę, a potem zaczęło bić jak oszalałe, słysząc słowa, których pragnął od miesięcy, które nawiedzały go w snach. – Przykro mi, że musieliśmy przejść przez to wszystko, aby dojść do tego momentu. Kiedy zrozumiałem, że istnieje dla mnie szansa, że możesz to odwzajemniać, myślałem, że byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Teraz wiem, że się myliłem. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Dopiero teraz nim jestem, bo zyskałem pewność, że też mnie kochasz. 

Tommy stał przed nim, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, Adam go kochał, kochał! Poczuł pod zbierające się pod powiekami łzy radości. 

\- Dlaczego… - Odchrząknął, aby jego głos nie załamał się w połowie zdania. – Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

Adam odpowiedział od razu. 

\- Byłem pewien, że nie interesujesz się mężczyznami. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Wybrałem bycie twoim przyjacielem, bo nie chciałem, abyś poczuł się do czegokolwiek zobowiązany czy przymuszony. Odkrywanie siebie jest trudne, pogmatwane. Chciałem oszczędzić ci kłopotów.

Tommy pokręcił głową, czując, że na jego usta mimowolnie wypływa uśmiech. – A nie pomyślałeś, że nie chcę, abyś mi ich oszczędzał? Może tego właśnie potrzebowałem, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. A z tobą… - Położył dłonie na ciepłych policzkach aktora, patrząc głęboko w oczy, w których nieodwołalnie się zakochał. – Z tobą to już nie są kłopoty. 

Adam uśmiechnął się najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, jaki Tommy kiedykolwiek widział. Aktor podszedł do niego powoli; obaj czuli rosnące napięcie, które chcieli jak najszybciej stłumić. Objął dłońmi jego policzki i nachylił się, aby połączyć ich usta w najczulszym, spragnionym pocałunku.

Głośne stukanie do drzwi, które właśnie wtedy się rozległo sprawiło, że odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. Jakby byli dwoma nastolatkami, kryjącymi się przed rodzicami w szafie. 

Za drzwiami rozległ się głos asystenta zespołu. 

\- Tommy, jesteś proszony do sali sto dwa, spotkanie z fanami za trzy minuty. 

Blondyn westchnął i potarł palcami skronie. 

\- A niech to. Całkowicie zapomniałem. – Spojrzał na Adama. – Wolałbym tu zostać.

\- Nie, nie. – Zaskoczył go odpowiedzią aktor. Tommy po cichu marzył, aby Adam kategorycznie zaprzeczył, wziął w ramiona i pocałował tak, jakby za chwilę świat miał się zakończyć. – Idź, fani na to czekają. I zasługują. – Tommy pokiwał głową przyznając mu rację, po czym zaczął odsuwać się od niego, aby zabrać swoje rzeczy i wyjść z magazynku, jednak Adam jednym silnym ruchem przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. Uśmiechnął się figlarnie i szepnął: – Ale z tego, co wiem, nadal masz jeszcze trzy minuty. – Po czym pochylił się i pocałował go namiętnie. Tommy oddał pocałunek z jeszcze większą pasją. Nie wiedział, czy kręciło mu się w głowie z braku powietrza czy nadmiaru uczuć. 

Był pijany miłością.

*

Tommy obserwował drobne płatki śniegu systematycznie zasypujące ulice Nowego Jorku. Miasto powoli znikało pod białą, puchową pierzyną i razem z milionem kolorowych lampek zdobiących każdą wolną przestrzeń nabierało prawdziwie świątecznego nastroju. Zeszłej zimy przyprawiało go to o ataki paniki, w tym roku uważał, że nie ma piękniejszych świąt niż białe Boże Narodzenie. 

Zeskoczył bezszelestnie z parapetu i wrócił do okrągłego łóżka zajmującego większość pokoju Adama. Wspiął się na nie i położył, podpierając głowę na zgiętej w łokciu ręce. Patrząc czule na ukochanego, uśmiechnął się bezwiednie i odgarnął niesforne kosmyki ciemnych włosów opadających na zaróżowione policzki. Nie był w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku.

Splótł jego leżące luźno na poduszce palce ze swoimi i patrzył na niego, napawając się widokiem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten idealny mężczyzna nareszcie był jego. 

\- Skończ się gapić, jesteś dziwny.

Zachichotał cicho na tych kilka wymruczanych słów; nie miał pojęcia, że Adam nie śpi – nie śpi i go obserwuje. Pocałował go w usta, kręcąc przecząco głową.

\- Tylko zakochany. 

 

**Epilog**

\- Nareszcie dane mi cię poznać.

Tommy uniósł głowę na dźwięk słów wypowiedzianych miłym, delikatnym głosem. Wśród przybyłego na premierę tłumu przeciskającego się między rzędami foteli w Beacon Theatre, stał przed nim nie kto inny tylko Brad. Miał na sobie biały T-shirt i brązowo-złotą, steampunkową marynarkę. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Tommy zawsze sobie go wyobrażał. Uśmiechał się szeroko i pogodnie. Uśmiechały się nawet jego oczy, migocząc radosnym blaskiem. Tommy pomyślał, że jego szklanka też zawsze jest na wpół pełna.

\- I wzajemnie, Brad.

Blondyn uścisnął wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń i wymamrotał kilka grzecznościowych słów, podczas gdy Brad zajmował swoje miejsce. Tommy pamiętał, że widział go raz w klubie, lecz w ciemnościach rozjarzonych jedynie neonowymi światłami nie zobaczył za wiele. Z bliska wydawał się drobniejszy i jeszcze młodszy, a przecież i tak jego i Adama dzieliły cztery lata. 

Poza tym Tommy musiał przyznać, że Adam miał rację - Brad miał najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie sam kiedykolwiek widział. 

\- Prawdę mówiąc, miałem nadzieję, że tu będziesz. 

Tommy zamrugał kilkakrotnie ze zdziwieniem. – Miałeś nadzieję…?

\- Tak. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

Brad odwrócił się nieco w jego stronę tak, że siedział teraz przodem do niego. 

\- Cieszę się, że tak to wyszło. Już nawet Neil twierdził, że mieliście zbyt silną chemię, aby można było ją zignorować. – Uśmiechnął się na myśl o ignorancji brata Adama w kwestii związków. – Zresztą, widziałem was chwilę temu tu, w szatni. Muszę przyznać, że Adam promienieje. – Poprawił się w fotelu, złożył dłonie na podołku. – Znam go jak nikt i widzę, że nareszcie jest szczęśliwy. Nam by i tak koniec końców nigdy nie wyszło, szukamy w życiu czegoś zupełnie innego. Zresztą, pewnie sam dobrze o tym wiesz. W każdym razie dobrze, że Adam znalazł to w tobie, Tommy. – Zanim Tommy zdołał na to jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć, Brad zaśmiał się w głos – No, ale robię się sentymentalny. Zaleciało kiczem, co? – Uśmiechnął się, a potem spoważniał. – Chcę powiedzieć, że jeśli go zranisz Tommy, będziesz miał do czynienia ze mną. Przysięgam, że pożałujesz każdej wypłakanej przez Adama łzy. 

Tommy widział w jego oczach, że nie żartuje. Sam też spoważniał i powiedział prosto z serca – Nie mógłbym tego zrobić, Brad. Nigdy. Adam zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczy.

\- Mnie też na nim zależy. A jednak nie umiałem sprawić, aby był szczęśliwy. – W głosie Brada usłyszał głęboki smutek. – Tym bardziej więc chylę czoła przed zwycięzcą. – Skłonił głowę w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się ponuro.

\- Brad, nie…

\- Obiecaj mi coś. – Drobny szatyn przerwał mu w pół słowa. Jego wzrok łagodniał, kiedy mówił o Adamie. Tommy wiedział, że naprawdę go kochał. Podczas tej sekundy ciszy rozległ się gong zwiastujący rozpoczęcie spektaklu. – Opiekuj się nim. Jest dużo bardziej kruchy, niż na to wygląda.

W tym momencie wyłączono światła i nastała cisza. Granatowa kurtyna rozsunęła się na boki, a na scenę wyszedł ktoś, na czyj widok serce Tommy’ego zabiło dziesięć razy szybciej. W prostym, czarnym stroju przy niepodzielnej uwadze zachwyconej nim widowni zaśpiewał piosenkę otwierającą musical.

_I want to wake up in that city_  
_That doesn't sleep_  
_And find I'm king of the hill_  
_Top of the heap,_  
_New York, New York…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DODATKI: SOUNDTRACK I PODZIĘKOWANIA
> 
>  
> 
> Soundtrack:  
> Soundtrack - piosenki użyte w opowiadaniu oraz te, które slużyły jako muzyczne tło przy pisaniu - dostępny jako playlista na YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0i-fiiL1GSxkzz5fozzKp032tHg81BTL
> 
> Piosenki użyte w opowiadaniu:  
> 1\. Frank Sinatra – New York, New York  
> 2\. Adam Lambert – Glamorize  
> 3\. Adam Lambert – Sleepwalker  
> 4\. Adam Lambert – Time for miracles  
> 5\. Robin Thicke – Blurred lines  
> 6\. Queen – I want to break free  
> 7\. The Beatles – All you need is love
> 
>  
> 
> Podziękowania:  
> •Początkowo to opowiadanie miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej i miało mieć osiem rozdziałów. Miał być dramat, wyszło love story. I REGRET NOTHING. :)  
> •Nie sądziłam, że mogę tak bardzo zżyć się z bohaterami opowiadania. Zwlekałam z napisaniem ostatniego rozdziału, bo chyba nie chciałam, żeby ta historia się skończyła. Moją jedyną pociechą jest to, że Adam znalazł miłość swojego życia, a Tommy jest w dobrych rękach, które nie pozwolą światu go skrzywdzić.  
> •Dziękuję Maronie za to, że przez kilka ładnych miesięcy namawiała mnie do rozpoczęcia opowiadania z wieloma rozdziałami, bo pewnie inaczej bym się za to nie zabrała (przy mojej niechęci do pisania wielopartów). I mojej siostrze, której często okrutna beta („Jesteś ciężkim przypadkiem.”) pozwoliła uniknąć błędów. Wszystkim, którzy to czytali i mnie motywowali (zwłaszcza moja mama: „Nie możesz iść na imprezę, musisz napisać odcinek!”): dziękuję, że przymykaliście oko, kiedy nie udawało mi się wygrać z czasem (przy okazji odkryłam, że to bardzo zły pomysł zaczynać pisać wielorozdziałowe opowiadanie zaczynając staż, a potem wyjeżdżając na pół roku na wymianę studencką, kiedy nie ma się czasu kompletnie na nic.)
> 
>  
> 
> Inne uwagi, informacje & making of:  
> •Oprócz wymienionych w soundtracku użytych piosenek, wszystkie pozostałe teksty/wersy są moje. Niestety. Choć ku uciesze wszystkich powoli zbliżam się do tego radosnego momentu, kiedy wreszcie sobie uświadomię, że songwriterem nigdy nie będę.  
> •Postać Wrena (Wren; czyt./ren/, bo dostaję pytania o wymowę jego imienia) luźno bazuje na Julianie Morrisie (hai, handsome!) i jego postaci z serialu Pretty Little Liars, a scena na dachu budynku na moim ukochanym Friends With Benefits.  
> •Cher ma w opowiadaniu brązową sierść, chociaż ja ciągle widzę ją w wyobraźni jako małą, białą, puchatą kulkę. I jestem zła, że zostawiłam brązowy kolor tylko dlatego, że lepiej brzmiał w zdaniu (a czasami to dość ważny wyznacznik). Nie wykluczam, że kiedyś po prostu po cichu to zmienię. (Jeśli zmienię, a ktoś to zauważy to ma u mnie fanfic, one-shota, na życzenie ;p) -- Edit: Lady__O zauważyła zmianę, a fanfic napisany dla niej znajduje się [tutaj](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4757696). :)
> 
> •Brad i Adam pozostali bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Brad przeprowadził się do LA, ale rozmawiają kilka razy w tygodniu. Za to co rok w okolicach Bożego Narodzenia dzwoni specjalnie, aby poskarżyć się na brak śniegu.  
> •Na wakacje pojechali do LA, aby Adam poznał rodziców Tommy’ego (i jeżdżą tam teraz co roku). Ich mamy zostały przyjaciółkami i niemal codziennie – ku uciesze Adama i przerażeniu Tommy’ego – rozmawiają na skype.  
> •Neil pojawił się w opowiadaniu właściwie tylko dlatego, że lubi go Drache. Normalnie fanficowy Neil nie przyszedłby do Adama na próbę, bo nie cierpi musicali.  
> •Neil znalazł w Tommym sojusznika i lubią zmawiać się i dokuczać Adamowi z byle powodu.  
> •Adam nadal umie przygotować jedynie jajecznicę. I rosół.  
> •Javier wrócił do Meksyku i w swoim rodzinnym mieście otworzył bar karaoke „Central Park”.  
> •Adam wyrzucił wszystkie seks-zabawki, kiedy rozstał się z Bradem (Ale kupił nowe, kiedy Tommy ponownie wprowadził się do ich mieszkania).  
> •Adam zaśpiewał gościnnie na drugiej płycie zespołu Tommy’ego. (A zespół nosi nazwę Good Boys Gone Bad; nigdy nie udało mi się jej wspomnieć, ale nie była szczególnie ważna dla fabuły)  
> •W półtora roku po wydaniu drugiej płyty, Good Boys Gone Bad zagrali jako opening act przed Green Day na Madison Square Garden, tym samym spełniając marzenie Tommy’ego o zagraniu tam koncertu.  
> •Adam nigdy nie dostał nagrody Tony; dostał za to nominację do Grammy za jego pierwszy duży hit.  
> •Tommy nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale kiedy zostaje w mieszkaniu sam, za każdym razem włącza Grease i śpiewa wszystkie partie Danny’ego Zuko.
> 
> /KONIEC/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wyjeżdżam, aby wrócić do ciebie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600445) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon)




End file.
